


Через тернии...

by Polinalee



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 31,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polinalee/pseuds/Polinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адаму казалось, что дорога любви легка и безоблачна.... до того, как он встретил взгляд шоколадных глаз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Есть сиквел "... к звездам"

POV Томми

Нью-Йорк встретил нас проливным дождем. Ненавижу холод, сырость и дождь, но, по-видимому, мне, привыкшему к теплому калифорнийскому солнцу, придется с этим свыкнуться. Что-то мне подсказывает, что здесь я застрял надолго. Вот, пришло же в голову моей матери, выйти замуж за здешнего доктора. Вот почему он не мог переехать к нам? Я, конечно, понимаю, Нью-Йорк и все такое…. Но, согласитесь, Лос-Анджелес тоже неплохо. Это ей хорошо, а у меня с этим куча проблем! Хотя бы то, что мне пришлось перевестись в здешний колледж. Должен признаться, подобный опыт у меня был, как-никак я сменил несколько школ. Но одно дело школа, и совсем другое…. Интересно, как меня там воспримут? Если честно, мне было абсолютно плевать на их мнение. Хотя, о чем это я? Давайте познакомимся, меня зовут Томми Джо Рэтлифф. Да, у меня двойное имя, но все называют меня просто Томми. Я невысокий миниатюрный блондин, с большими карими глазами и оригинальной прической. Да, я самокритичен, ну, и чуть-чуть самодоволен. Ну, совсем капельку. А, забыл сказать, я ГЕЙ! Весело, правда? Надеюсь, в моем новом учебном пристанище нет с этим проблем, потому что только проблем из-за чужих предрассудков мне и не хватало! Опять же по опыту знаю, что первые дни на новом месте лучше вообще не высовываться, пусть привыкнут, но это вовсе не означает, что ты не должен, если что, за себя постоять. Хоть я и маленький, но врезать могу, ой как сильно.  
\- Томми, подъем! - голос матери раздался прямо за дверью. Можно подумать я спал!  
Не поддавшись искушению залезть снова под одеяло , я поплелся в душ. Сегодня мой первый день на новом месте, хотелось произвести впечатление. Как ни крути, но серой мышкой я никогда не был. У меня всегда были друзья, с которыми я просто обожал проводить время, будь то в клубе или на пляже, да все равно где. А здесь? Пока один. Надеюсь, что люди здесь не сильно отличаются от тамошних. Быстренько приняв душ, я открыл свой шкаф. Что бы такое надеть? Через минуту я уже стоял перед зеркалом в черных джинсах, выгодно подчеркивающих все достоинства моей фигуры, и в серой майке с треугольным вырезом. Надо бы еще курточку или пиджак накинуть. Сомневаюсь, что администрация колледжа придет в неописуемый восторг от моих татушек. Недолго думая, я вытащил первую попавшуюся черную куртку. Осталось самая малость: уложить волосы и подвести глаза. Да, мне нравится подчеркивать свои глаза. А почему нет? Если кому -то не нравится, пусть не смотрит. Мне повезло. У меня самая классная мама на всей планете! Вот скажите, любая ли мать разрешит своему сыну набить тату, сделать пирсинг, да и еще нормально отнесется к тому, что ее сын гей? Ах, да, я еще забыл про аэропорт на голове! Хотя, наверное, это отчасти и потому, что у меня есть сестра, которая сможет подарить ей внуков.  
Колледж находился недалеко от моего нового дома. Как же трудно думать об этом месте как о доме! Дом. Для меня это все еще океан, пальмы и песок . Быстренько перекусив, я вышел навстречу новому этапу своей жизни. Блин, как бы не заблудиться! Надо было все-таки взять у Ричарда карту.  
Я стоял перед дверью в кабинет, и, судя по крикам, большая часть студентов уже была. Так, Томми, успокаиваемся и просто заходим. Раз, два, три. Я перешагнул через порог, и сразу же почувствовал на себе взгляды. Я поднял глаза, совершенно верно, я не ошибся. Они все, отбросив свои дела, пялились на мою скромную персону. Кто с восхищением, кто с презрением, кто-то просто равнодушно, кто еще как-то. Плевать на них, надо найти себе место. В основном все сидели парами, места пустовали только возле пухленькой черноволосой девушки, какого-то парня и еще одного парня в очках, единственного, как я заметил , кто не смотрел на меня. Выбор был сделан.  
\- Привет! – я улыбнулся пареньку, который от неожиданности даже вздрогнул. – Здесь свободно?  
Он поднял на меня глаза и застыл. Я снова улыбнулся, и он медленно кивнул.  
\- Я - Томми, - протянул я руку парню, как только плюхнулся за парту.  
\- Ааа.. Алекс, - он сжал мою руку в ответ.  
Ну, вот и познакомились. Поговорить у нас не получилось, так как не успел я выложить свою тетрадь, как зашел преподаватель. Сразу видно, что математик. Наверное, за свои мозги они расплачиваются свои чувством юмора. Вот и этот, мужчина средних лет в очках и с небольшой бородкой, его явно был начисто лишен. Краем глаза я уловил, как выдохнул мой сосед. Он что был так напряжен от того, что я сел рядом?  
\- Доброе утро, как я вам и обещал сегодня у нас будет практическая работа. Из-за нехватки инструментария вы будете работать в парах. Сейчас я раздам на каждый стол по комплекту.  
Какой же я везунчик! Не успел придти, так сразу на бал! Хорошо, что я занимался. Я хотел связать свою жизнь с музыкой, со своей гитарой, но понимал, что все может пойти не так как я задумал. Так что надо было подстраховаться с универом.  
Мой сосед быстренько сделал все измерения и показал мне числа. Мне же лучше, но решать я решил сам. Быстренько подсчитав все параметры, я подставил их в формулы. Осталось только рассчитать логарифм. Алекс тоже уже справился и задумчиво водил ручкой по последней цифре. Где-то ошибся. Скосив глаза, я заглянул в его тетрадь. Все, как и у меня, вот только…..  
\- Шесть, - шепнул я ему.  
\- Что? – он был удивлен.  
Я пододвинул ему свою тетрадь.  
\- В последней формуле будет шесть, а не восемь, - пояснил я ему.  
Он внимательно просмотрел все мое решение, и по мере прочтения лицо его светлело.  
\- Спасибо, - Алекс несмело мне улыбнулся, аккуратно исправляя свой ответ.  
\- Да не за что.  
После этого он расслабился и перестал дергаться меня.  
\- Послушай, я здесь сегодня впервые, можешь показать, где здесь кафедра философии? - собирая вещи со стола, спросил я.  
Он замер, но затем посмотрел на меня, и, улыбнувшись, кивнул мне. Мы вышли, что ж вроде бы он неплохой парень, вот только какой-то замкнутый.  
Мы уже практически дошли до двери аудитории, как дорогу нам перегородил здоровенный детина.  
\- Что, Алексис, нашла себе новую подружку? – гаденько усмехнулся он, - Надо же, какая на этот раз куколка. Барби обзавидовалась. Смотри, как бы твою блондинку не похитили наши девушки, приняв за свою. Детка, скажи, а какой краской для волос ты пользуешься? Я скажу своей девушке, а то она давно мечтала приобрести именно такой оттенок. Кстати, малышка, скажи по секрету, а то Алексис слишком скрытна, кто у вас за мужика? Или вы….  
\- А ты хочешь узнать опытным путем? - я даже развеселился, да, моя жизнь здесь скучной не будет. – Я знаю парней, таких как ты, которые со злостью осознают свою ориентацию, и вымешивают свою злобу на других.  
\- Что, мать твою, ты несешь, педик? Я натурал и у меня есть девушка, - его лицо аж побагровело от ярости. Алекс рядом со мной весь словно сжался.  
\- Да? – наигранно удивился я, - А производишь ты совсем другое впечатление. Ты интересуешься вопросами о сексе, и ты перечислил мне столько фирм и оттенков блонда, о, каких я, гей, даже никогда и не слышал! Я удовлетворю твое любопытство, мы с АЛЕКСОМ не пара, а это значит, что мы не спим друг с другом. Это раз. Во-вторых, прости, но я натуральный блондин. И еще на будущее: как-то дико видеть такую заинтересованность и знание красок для волос у такого супернатурала, как ты. Смотри, да, я-гей, а вот ты грозишься стать педиком.  
\- Да, я тебя…. – он был в ярости.  
\- Что ты меня? Изобьешь? Будешь за моей спиной пускать грязные шуточки? - я смело сделал шаг к нему. – Вот только знаешь что? На тебя мне плевать с самой большой колокольни, а вот твое поведение лишь докажет, что я, или Алекс, тебе не равнодушны.  
\- Ты, ты…..  
\- Хорошего тебе дня, - ослепительно улыбнулся ему я и, взяв застывшего от шока Алекса за руку, затащил в зал.  
\- Послушай, Томми, то, что ты сделал….  
\- Все в порядке, Алекс. Я гей, и, судя по тому, что я услышал, ты тоже. Верно?  
Он покраснел, но кивнул.  
\- Просто, за меня никто никогда так не вступался. Томми, ты первый человек, который добровольно сел со мной рядом, и, которому ничего не надо было от меня.  
\- Ну, мы, геи, должны помогать друг другу, - я скинул маме смс.  
\- Томми, - я поднял глаза, - спасибо.


	2. Глава 2

POV Адам  
Я чувствовал себя просто превосходно, хотя к вечеру наверняка буду чувствовать себя просто древней развалюхой. Я уже привык к такому ритму: колледж, учеба, друзья, клуб, Саули. С Саули мы в первую очередь очень хорошие друзья, а уж потом любовники. Мне хорошо с ним, и я не хочу ничего менять.  
\- Милый, ты не видел мою книгу? – это блондинистое чудо протопало мимо меня.  
\- Нет, - я не люблю, когда меня так называют. Не знаю почему, наверное, потому что это звучит так по-гейски? Ха-Ха. Как же я не хочу никуда идти, а уж тем более ни в какой колледж! Я сейчас сначала завалился бы спать с Саули под боком, а потом занялся бы с ним медленным расслабляющим сексом, но есть такое слово “надо”. Смирившись со своей участью, я взял в руки черный карандаш для глаз.  
\- Красивый, - мою шею обвили руки Саули, и я почувствовал легкий поцелуй за ушком. – Адам, ты помнишь про репетицию?  
С тобой забудешь! Вот зачем репетировать, если у вас все равно не хватает половины группы? Просто собраться и попеть? Я просто медленно впадаю в панику. У нас через два месяца будет выступление, и мы уже даже нашли продюсера. Не кто иной, как сам Монте Питтман! Я все-таки удачливый. Нам нужны были деньги, и я, согласившись на уговоры одного моего приятеля, решил выступить в одном баре. Знаете, как говориться, оказался в нужном месте в нужное время. В тот вечер там был и Монте, который сразу же подошел ко мне и предложил свою поддержку, даже согласился быть моим соло-гитаристом. Я был в шоке! Сам Монте Питтман захотел стать моим гитаристом! Но было одно условие: подобрать команду я должен был сам. На тот момент, как, впрочем, и на данный, у нас только гитарист, если считать Монте, ударник, ну, и Я. Нам срочно нужны клавишник и басист. И, если клавишника мы уже практически подобрали, то басиста…. Если бы вы знали, сколько прослушиваний мы уже проводили! И ничего. Вроде бы и играют нормально, но …вот не то и все. Кошмар, одним словом.  
Первой парой у нас стояла литература, мое время сна. Честно, я не виноват, но слушать эту монотонную речь выше моих сил. А вот Саули просто в восторге от этих лекций, а мне приятно просто смотреть на него. Но сегодня мне не спалось, напротив, я был как-то странно возбужден. Во время же на меня накатило вдохновение! Я сам не заметил, как начал писать какой-то текст на бумаге, кажется, это начало будущей песни. Хотя, какие песни, если нет команды?  
\- Солнце, ты идешь?  
Уже что закончилась пара? Я перевел взгляд на часы, висевшие над выходом. Вот это я задумался!  
\- Да, конечно, - спохватился я.  
\- Ты в порядке? – Саули нежно взял меня за руку, - ты всю пару был какой-то сосредоточенный.  
\- Все хорошо, - улыбнулся я, - просто думал, где взять басиста, и, кажется, я практически написал новую песню.  
\- Мы найдем тебе басиста, - вот за что люблю Саули, так это за его постоянный оптимизм. - На этих выходных будет еще прослушивание, вот увидишь, все будет просто замечательно.  
\- Ага, - лучше согласиться. Что у нас сейчас? Глянув в расписание, я застонал. За что? Ненавижу теорию общественного права.  
\- Адам, мне надо заскочить в библиотеку, - приостановил меня Саули, - дойдешь сам?  
Я усмехнулся.  
\- Уж как-нибудь справлюсь, мамочка, - ответил я, и Саули, поцеловав меня в щеку, улетел.  
Почему меня не покидает чувство, что должно что-то произойти? Только сейчас я понял свое состояние. Вот просто….  
Айййй! Я с кем-то столкнулся и сразу ощутил все прелести свободного падения, огорчало лишь то, что недолгого. Приземлился я на что-то мягкое, но явно уступающее мне в размерах. Не знаю почему, я сразу же не вскочил на ноги. Но только я собрался это сделать, как из-под меня послышалось возмущенное…  
\- Знаешь, судя по ощущениям, из нас двоих на Дюймовочку тяну больше я.  
Я приподнялся на руках, опустив глаза, и…. Я умер, пропал, улетел, я просто перестал существовать, утонув в огромных шоколадных глазах, полыхавших гневом. Господи! Я всмотрелся в лицо, лежащего подо мной парня. Кареглазый блондин с охренительной прической, аккуратным носиком и губами, за один поцелуй которых можно было бы умереть. Как можно быть настолько красивым? Я застыл. Что со мной? Чудо подо мной недовольно дернулось, сняв с меня оковы оцепенения.  
\- Да, прости, малышка, я тебя не заметил, - я с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как в глазах парня еще больше разгорается пламя.  
\- Даже не удивительно, - вопреки моим ожиданиям он улыбнулся, но КАК улыбнулся. Мое сердце грозило вырваться из груди. – У тебя очевидно сильные проблемы со зрением, если с такого близкого расстояния, ты не можешь отличить малышку от малыша.  
\- Ну, что ты, малыш, - я улыбнулся, - ты не должен быть такого низкого мнения обо мне.  
\- Я не хочу иметь о тебе вообще никакого мнения, - наши глаза встретились, - и почему бы тебе, наконец, не слезть с меня.  
Я поднялся и с удовольствием оглядел картинку в полном объеме. А еще говорит, что он не малыш. Хрупкого телосложения, ростом мне по плечо, но такой соблазнительный. Я с удивлением отметил внешний вид парня, явно не маменькин сынок. И судя по одежде, подведенным глазам, явно одного со мною цвета. Ха! Поток моих мыслей прервало покашливание.  
\- Может мне еще покрутиться или продефилировать возле тебя? – парень то с характером.  
\- Давай, - улыбнулся я, и в ответ увидел уже ничем не прикрытую ярость.  
Блондин молча поднял свою сумку, и схватив за руку, стоявшего рядом парня в очках, унесся прочь.  
Твою мать, я же не спросил его имя! Боже, о чем я думаю? Я же с Саули! Но….


	3. Глава 3

POV Томми

Как же скучно! Математика меня просто убивает. Нет, сама по себе наука интересная, но то, как ее преподносит мистер Бриджес, это….у меня даже нет слов. Скучно и неинтересно - слишком лестные эпитеты для этого. За ту практическую мы с Алексом получили высший балл. Я уже говорил, что мы молодцы? Кстати, как я и предполагал, Алекс оказался классным парнем. Мы общаемся уже неделю, и каждый день он открывается мне совсем с другой стороны, чем в предыдущий. Как и я, он из довольно обеспеченной семьи, но старается не привлекать к себе внимания. В нем нет этого внутреннего снобизма и высокомерия, которые присущи богатеньким детишкам. Он веселый, открытый парень, привыкший полагаться в жизни на самого себя, хотя, знаете, я все же его не понимаю….. В колледже он прямая противоположность себя настоящего. Я ведь реально думал, что он скованный, неуверенный в себе паренек, а ведь нет… Но все равно он классный!  
Я посмотрел на него, сидит и прилежно конспектирует новый материал. Хм, он все же немного ботаник. Даже улыбнуло. От нечего делать я решил ознакомиться с расписанием. Все, объявляю этот день официально днем скуки. Руки надо поотрывать составителю расписаний. Интеллектуальная собственность, какой кошмар! Я снова посмотрел на своего соседа, который, даже не замечая, выделывал какие-то движения пальцами. Не может быть! Эти движения я узнал сразу, сам еле-еле избавился от этой привычки. Гитарист, значит. Вот это уже интересно.  
\- Как долго? - тихо спросил я у него.  
Алекс непонимающе посмотрел на меня.  
Я кивнул на его руки.  
\- Играешь на гитаре, - пояснил я.  
\- Откуда ты… - начал он.  
\- У самого такая же привычка, - улыбнулся я и продемонстрировал это в своем исполнении.  
\- С двенадцати лет, - ответил он, - подожди, так ты тоже? Играешь на гитаре?  
\- Да, лет с четырнадцати.  
Мы разговорились, да у нас даже музыкальные вкусы совпадают! Было решено после занятий направится к нему домой. Вот только осталось- то всего ничего, всего лишь пережить два часа бесполезного мозгокопания.  
К моему удивлению, мне было интересно. Миссис Симмонс просто мировая женщина. Несмотря на довольно солидный возраст, у нее современный взгляд на вещи и проблемы. Она умеет заинтересовать. Я сидел, и с моих губ не сходила улыбка…  
\- Двинь задницей, - раздалось справа от меня, и меня тут же бесцеремонно подвинули влево. Это, что еще за фокусы?  
Я развернулся, готовый высказать все, что я думаю, и … Это тот самый наглый тип, который неделю назад чуть меня не раздавил. Сволочь.  
\- Оууу, это ты малышка, - на его лице расплылась озорная улыбка, но он так и не смог скрыть свое удивление.  
\- Я смотрю, ты так и не сходил к окулисту, - начинается. Что ж сегодня за день-то такой неправильный!  
\- Ладно, если тебе не нравится малышка, тогда будешь Дюймовочкой, - я же говорю, сволочь.  
Я предпочел не ответить, может сам отстанет. Я не удержался и украдкой бросил на него взгляд. Если быть честным, то этот парень, не знаю, как там его зовут, в моем вкусе. Растрепанные, нет, простите, уложенные черные волосы, большие голубые выразительные глаза, прямой нос с парочкой веснушек, и чувственные губы, сейчас сверкающие заразительной, обаятельной улыбкой. Да, парень просто секси, но характер…  
Я сидел, пытаясь уловить то, о чем говорит преподаватель, но я чувствовал этот непонятный прожигающий взгляд на себе. Я не выдержал.  
\- Что?- на его губах снова появляется улыбка.  
\- Ничего, Дюймовочка.  
Вот гад!  
\- Не смей меня так называть! – зашипел я на него.  
\- Тебе не нравится? – фальшиво удивился он, - прости, малыш, но я только взял твою собственную идею. Если я правильно помню, именно с ней ты сравнил себя в прошлый раз.  
\- Это было просто сравнение, - усмехнулся я и включил сарказм - вообще, я польщен, что ты так долго помнишь о моей скромной персоне. Это так приятно.  
\- Дюймовочка, я всегда готов доставить тебе удовольствие, - слегка облизнулся он и слегка наклонился ко мне, - ты только скажи.  
\- Боюсь тебя разочаровать, - я повернул голову так, что мои губы практически касались его уха, и прошептал, - ты немного не в моем вкусе.  
Он не обиделся, даже голову не убрал.  
\- Ты в этом так уверен? - чувственно прошептал он и, слегка прихватив губами, колечко у меня в ухе, потянул за него. Как хорошо, что мы сидим на самой галерке.  
Если бы я не был зол на него сейчас, я, наверное, бы возбудился, но на данный момент он меня просто бесил.  
Я улыбнулся уголками рта, и посмотрел на него. Наши глаза находились на одном уровне, мы были так близко, что кончики наших носов практически соприкасались.  
\- Более чем, - почти что ему в губы прошептал я.  
Сволочь! Он просто улыбнулся!


	4. Chapter 4

POV Адам

День не задался с самого начала. Все началось с того, что я проспал, а, обидевшийся на меня Саули, даже ради приличия не толкнул. Затем я провел пять восхитительных минут, стоя под холодным душем, потому что именно сегодня кому-то пришло в голову отключить горячую воду. Но самый кошмар ждал меня впереди: закончился кофе. А я , пока не выпью с утра кофе, я не человек. Я быстренько оделся, подвел глаза и вылетел из квартиры.  
Лучше бы я вообще не появлялся! Миссис Стивенс была похожа на разъяренную фурию, отвела меня в деканат, где мне еще полчаса промывали мозги. А результат? Я опоздал и на вторую пару. Хорошо, что это оказалась лекция. Я осторожно приоткрыл двери аудитории, оценивая обстановку. Саули сидит где-то впереди, мне к нему никак не пробраться, мигом препод засечет. Так что, Адам, пробираемся на задний ряд. Дождавшись момента, когда препод будет стоять ко мне спиной, я молнией проскочил на последний ряд.  
\- Двинь задницей, - я нагло подвинул какого-то парня.  
Он резко развернулся. Это тот самый парень!  
\- Оууу, это ты, малышка, - вырвалось у меня, а на лице расплылась улыбка, чтобы хоть как то скрыть удивление. Что он там про окулиста говорит?  
\- Ладно, если тебе не нравится малышка, тогда будешь Дюймовочкой, - ответил я. Он ведь действительно такой малыш.  
Он посматривал на меня из-под опущенных ресниц. И, знаете, взгляд его был оценивающий, и оценка была высокая. Нравлюсь, малыш? Ты мне очень. Я в ответ рассматривал его.  
\- Что? – не выдержал он.  
\- Ничего, Дюймовочка.  
\- Не смей меня так называть! – зашипел он на меня.  
\- Тебе не нравится? – разыграл я удивление, - прости, малыш, но я только взял твою собственную идею. Если я правильно помню, именно с ней ты сравнил себя в прошлый раз.  
\- Это было просто сравнение, - усмехнулся он, - вообще я польщен, что ты так долго помнишь о моей скромной персоне. Это так приятно.  
Как я мог тебя забыть?  
\- Дюймовочка, я всегда готов доставить тебе удовольствие, - слегка облизнулся я и слегка наклонился к нему, - ты только скажи.  
\- Боюсь тебя разочаровать, - он повернул голову так, что его губы практически касались моего уха, и прошептал, - ты немного не в моем вкусе.  
Ага, как же! То-то ты ТАК на меня смотрел.  
\- Ты в этом так уверен? - чувственно прошептал я и, слегка прихватив губами колечко у него в ухе, потянул за него. Как хорошо, что мы сидим на самой галерке. Этот парень очень странно влияет на меня.  
Он улыбнулся уголками рта, и посмотрел на меня. Его глаза находились практически на уровне моих.  
\- Более чем, - почти, что мне в губы прошептал он.  
Дюймовочка, ты просто прелесть!  
\- Кстати, я Адам, - надо бы и познакомиться, не правда ли?  
Блондин с удивлением посмотрел сначала мне в глаза, а потом на мою протянутую руку.  
\- Томми, - он пожал мою руку. Какие красивые руки. Его все-таки создавали специально по моему заказу.  
Что же происходит? Еще неделю назад я был абсолютно счастлив. Ага, конечно, а про выступления забыл? Во всяком случае, в личной жизни так точно. Ведь ничего же не изменилось? Рядом со мной по-прежнему есть нежный, красивый Саули, с которым мне всегда комфортно. Так почему же теперь, стоит лишь закрыть глаза, и я вижу ЕГО. Я же не мог влюбиться? Вот так, как девчонка с первого взгляда. Всю неделю я думал о нем. Вспоминал его глаза, его губы, корил себя за то, что не спросил его имя. Томми…. Попробовал я имя на вкус. Слишком просто для этого ангела, но ему подходит. Хм, ангел, как бы не так. Несмотря на ангельскую внешность, в парне сидит чертенок.  
\- Перестань, - я вздрогнул. Оказывается, все это время я не отрываясь смотрел на него.  
\- Котенок, я просто не могу этого сделать, - прошептал я.  
\- Придется, через не хочу, - он снова посмотрел на меня , - И ты уже определись, кто я. Малыш, Дюймовочка или Котенок.  
Мне кажется, что каждый раз, смотря в его глаза, я просто растворяюсь в них. И я не хочу этому препятствовать.  
\- Через не хочу не получается, - его вообще можно вывести из себя? - и ты, три в одном.  
Внезапно на мой телефон пришла смс. Надо же, обо мне, наконец, вспомнили! “ Ты где? Адам, мать твою, живо бери свою задницу в руки и бегом на учебу!”  
Я быстро набрал ответ: “Радость моя, я уже давным-давно на занятиях, на заднем ряду. ”  
Хм, отошел, значит. Саули, что же мне делать? То, что я не люблю его, я знаю давно. Просто мы давно вместе, и я привык к нему. У меня такое впервые. Разве можно в кого-то влюбиться лишь встретившись взглядом? Можно, как оказалось.  
\- Когда у тебя день рождения? – вопрос Томми застал меня врасплох. В голову полезла всякая фигня про гороскопы. Знаете, все это, типа подходите ли вы друг другу, в каком цикле была Луна, ну, и вся остальная подобная хрень. Надеюсь, он не из таких.  
\- Это такой сложный вопрос? – вот же, гад, издевается.  
\- Двадцать девятого января, - ответил я.  
\- Превосходно, я подарю тебе свою фотографию в рамочке, - улыбнувшись, сказал Томми.  
Чего? Сволочь!  
\- Ммм, заманчиво, - давай поиграем, Дюймовочка, - но как-то маловато. Оригинал меня привлекает гораздо больше.  
\- Надо уметь довольствоваться малым, - Томми поправил прядь волос, упавших ему на глаза, как бы случайно облизывая при этом губы. Я проследил за этим движением. Жаль, сбоку я видел только краешек его великолепных губ. Осторожнее, малыш, я ведь могу и возбудиться. Хотя я на сто один процент уверен, что все это он специально. Ничего. Я не буду показывать, что меня это хоть как-то возбуждает. Совсем нет, что такого в том, как розовый язычок очерчивает…. Так, Адам, стоп!!! Не думать! Вот же сволочь!  
\- Откуда ты? Раньше я тебя не видел, - перевел тему я, он удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Из Л.А.- все же ответил он мне.  
Ха, прямо из столицы ангелов! Томми прыснул, в его взгляде была улыбка. Черт! Неужели я сказал это вслух?  
\- И чем же оказался плох Лос-Анджелес?  
\- Ничем.  
\- И что тогда ты делаешь здесь?  
\- Адам, тебе не кажется, что это напоминает допрос?  
\- Нет, Томми, не кажется.  
\- Мама вышла замуж за врача из Нью- Йорка, ну, мы и переехали.  
\- Ясно, - о чем же его еще спросить? – Не познакомишь меня со своим другом?  
\- А вы незнакомы? – удивился он, - Вы же уже давно учитесь вместе.  
\- Ладно, - он толкнул парня, сидящего слева от него, - Алекс, это Адам, Адам- Алекс.  
\- Приятно, - я решил быть вежливым и протянул парню руку.  
\- Взаимно, - а у этого ботаника не такое уже и “ботаничное” рукопожатие. Крепкое.  
Томми, что же мне с тобой делать?


	5. Chapter 5

POV Томми

\- Да, конечно. Нет-нет, все устраивает. Это просто здорово! – Алекс разговаривал по телефону со своим дядей. Я опустил глаза на свои руки. Я все думаю: может мне покрасить ногти черным лаком? – Нет, у меня почти уже все готово. Я согласен. Спасибо, до свидания!  
Он отключился и резко развернулся ко мне.  
\- Томми, у меня к тебе дело на миллион.  
\- Прости, но я пока не располагаю такими финансами, - нет, лучше не надо черным, а то мало ли что. – Обратись лет эдак через десять.  
\- Томми!!!  
\- Хорошо, - я оторвался от созерцания своих конечностей, - а конкретнее?  
\- Звонил мой дядя. У него есть друг, занимающийся продвижением молодых рок-групп. Так вот, мой дядя рассказал ему обо мне, и он хочет послушать меня на концерте, - выпалил он.  
\- На том, что будет через месяц? – задал вопрос, все еще не понимая, при чем здесь я.  
\- Нет, - отмахнулся Алекс, - через месяц будет просто концерт. Кстати, там будет Ламберт.  
\- Кто это? – поинтересовался, но по-видимому сглупил, потому что Алекс посмотрел на меня уж очень странно.  
\- Ламберт – это Адам.  
Кто такой Адам? Среди моих знакомых никакие Адамы отродясь не водились…. Погодите…. ТОТ Адам?  
\- Этот нахал? Он решил не упускать шанса лишний раз покрасоваться?  
\- Зря ты так, - Алекс плюхнулся на стул возле меня, - он может быть довольно экстравагантным…. Даже слишком. Но у него просто потрясающий голос, да и вообще сцена – это его стихия. Он великолепен!  
Серьезно? Никогда бы не подумал. Вот насчет великолепен…. Согласен, он красивая, остроумная СВОЛОЧЬ!!!  
\- Мы отклонились от темы, - напомнил я другу.  
\- Да! Мне нужна команда. У меня уже есть барабанщик, его зовут Айзек, и…. Томми, ты будешь моим бас- гитаристом? – в его глазах, обращенный на меня, была почти мольба. Я знал, насколько важна ему его музыка.  
\- Ой, любимый, это так неожиданно! – я сделал большие невинные глаза и рассмеялся, встречая полное недоумение,- Прости, просто это прозвучало с такой интонацией, словно ты мне предложение руки и сердца делаешь. А ты уверен, что я подхожу тебе?  
\- Томми, ты просто идеален, - Алексу вернулся весь его энтузиазм, - ты прекрасный гитарист, и у тебя есть чувство ритма, ты умеешь играть на басе, и ты гей.  
\- А это тут причем? – я выразительно выгнул бровь.  
\- Чтобы нескучно было. Ну, что? Ты согласен?  
Я был не против. Я ведь тоже собирался начинать музыкальную карьеру. Так, почему не начать ее вместе? К тому же, музыка Алекса мне очень нравится. Я уже открыл рот, как в голове проскочила шальная мысль.  
\- У меня есть условие. Ты меняешь свой имидж.  
\- А чем тебя не устраивает мой внешний вид?  
\- Такой, устраивает, и мне бы хотелось видеть тебя таким же и в колледже, - нет, наверное, я все же накрашу ногти.  
\- Зачем тебе это? – хмыкнул друг, разворачиваясь в мою сторону.  
\- Собственно, не за чем, - решил соврать, так будет лучше.  
Я не понимал его поведения. Он очень симпатичный обладатель шикарного тела, да и сам по себе классный. ЗАЧЕМ весь этот маскарад?  
\- Если я соглашусь, ты будешь играть со мной?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда по рукам, - он протянул мне руку и я с удовольствием пожал ее.

Спустя два часа.  
\- Так, вот эти джинсы, эти, и вот эта рубашка, - я кидал все новую и новую одежду на руки обалдевшего Алекса.  
\- Томми, - Алекс с подозрением осматривал рубашку, - ты уверен? Она какого-то подозрительно зеленого цвета.  
\- Уверен-уверен. Ты мне тут зубы не заговаривай. Примерочная прямо за тобой, - я мягко подтолкнул его в спину. – Если что – кричи.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, очень смешно, - уже из-за перегородки донеслось до меня.  
О, диванчик! Я быстро уселся. До сих пор удивляюсь, что смог его сюда затащить. Алекс упирался, как баран, наивно полагая, что меня может удовлетворить содержание его шкафа. Ему никто и не обещал легкой жизни. Это я его еще к парикмахеру не затащил!

POV Адам

\- А потом он… - я поднял голову, не понимая, почему Саули замолк. Все замолкли.  
В зал вошел красивый шатен с каре-зелеными раскосыми глазами, одетый в голубые низкие джинсы и черную облегающую майку. Что-то в нем было знакомым, но я все никак не мог определить что именно. Он смеялся, отчаянно жестикулируя…. ТОММИ? Томми тоже смеялся и… Я никогда не считал себя ревнивым, но это вызвало у меня гнев. Тем временем Томми снял с себя куртку, оставаясь в милой белой байке и джинсах. Наверное, я просто конченый извращенец, но мой взгляд сразу же прикрепился к самой сексуальной пятой точке в мире. Какой же он малыш! Мой малыш. Что же творится? Я уже считаю его своим.  
\- Адам, ты видишь тоже, что и я? - донесся до меня голос Саули.  
\- Очевидно, дружба с новеньким пошла Алексу на пользу, - сам себе вынес вердикт друг.  
СТОП. Это Алекс? Вот, что показалось мне знакомым! Это тот самый ботаник? Но… КАК?  
В голове пронеслось множество как? когда? и почему? Что заставило его так измениться? Я даже и подумать не мог, что под маской полного ботаника скрывается мистер Золушка. О, Господи! Неожиданная догадка пронзила мой мозг. Он ведь гей! Что если он влюбился в Томми? Нет! Нет! Нет! Не бывать этому! Не позволю! Не уступлю! Не отдам…..  
Я медленно закипал, а это блондинистая стервочка все подпитывала мою ревность. Они прошли мимо нас к последней парте. Все, в следующий раз мы садимся туда же.  
\- Милый, ты в порядке? - Саули опустил голову мне на плечо.  
\- Все прекрасно, - Что же мне с тобой делать, Саули? – Я просто удивлен, как и все.  
\- Он всегда был симпатичным.  
\- Никогда не замечал, - хмыкнул я. Я на него даже не обращал внимание.  
\- Он очень интересный, вы просто никогда не общались раньше, - Саули оторвал голову от моего плеча, - он большой любитель книг, я с ним постоянно сталкивался в библиотеке.  
\- Короче, Саули номер два? – усмехнулся, тайно радуясь тому, что он убрал голову. Надеюсь, Томми этого не видел.  
\- АДАМ!  
\- Ну, не дуйся. Он на тебя не похож. Ты у нас немного пониже, немного блондинестее, немного…, - договорить я не успел, потому что Саули неожиданно поцеловал меня, врываясь своим язычком мне в рот. Я от удивления по привычке ответил, но он сразу оторвался от меня. Я повернул голову и встретился взглядом с карими глазами. НЕЕЕЕТ!!!! САУЛИ, ЗАЧЕМ?????


	6. Chapter 6

POV Томми  
\- Happiest girl I ever knew Why do you smile the smile you do, - подпеваю своей любимой песне. За окном яркий солнечный день, настроение прекрасное, ВСЕ прекрасно! Я уже сделал все свое задание, и сейчас у меня было еще пару часов до прихода Алекса. Вчера он пригласил меня в кино. Нет, вы только не подумайте, что у нас свидание. Он пригласил меня как друга! А точнее, цитата: “Томми, после того, что ты со мной сделал, все пялятся на меня как на восьмое чудо света! А, если я пойду с тобой, все сделают определенный выводы и отстанут.” Я даже немного обиделся на него, в шутку, конечно. Вы только представьте: использовать такого красивого, такого умного, такого сексуального, такого просто супер-пупер МЕНЯ, как ширму!  
Чем же себя занять? Мой взгляд остановился на шкафе. Что мне нужно? Во-первых, рубашка. Так, розовая( честно, я не виноват, это все бабушка!), салатовая, белая, черная, сиреневая…. ЖЕЛТАЯ????? У меня есть желтая рубашка? Какой кошмар. Мой взгляд зацепился за голубой гольф. Ха! Хотел с намеком, Алекс, будет с намеком.  
Во-вторых, джинсы, брюки или что-то там еще. Голубые? Нет. Белые? С удовольствием, но они все-таки летние. Черные? Мои любимые…. Да!  
Быстренько одевшись, я подошел к своему другу зеркалу.  
\- Ну, просто конфетка, - вынесло вердикт “зеркало”.  
Минус двадцать минут. Оууу, ну конечно! Как я мог забыть? Из шуфлятки был извлечен черный лак для ногтей. Еще двадцать минут.  
\- Алло, - неееееет. Он еще не высох!  
\- Привет, я немного раньше, ничего?  
\- Нет, все в порядке, подходи, - отвечаю, беря в руки карандаш для глаз. Краситься было лень, поэтому я быстренько подвел наружный угол глаза, и отложил более ненужный карандаш в сторону.  
\- Заходи, - впускаю Алекса. Букет? Он сошел с ума?  
\- Привет, Томми.  
\- Алекс, цветы? – я в ступоре.  
\- Не беспокойся, они для твоей мамы, - улыбнулся друг, видя мое замешательство.  
Со стороны гостиной донеслись шаги, и через несколько секунд коридор вышла мама .  
\- Томми, кто там?  
\- Мама, это Алекс, мой друг, - представляю их друг другу, - Алекс, это моя мама.  
\- Здравствуйте, - приветливо улыбнувшись, Алекс преподнес маме цветы.  
\- Не стоило, - начинается! И почему все женщины реагируют одинаково? -Спасибо, Алекс, они такие красивые. Вы проходите в гостиную, я сейчас что-нибудь приготовлю.  
\- Не стоит, спасибо. Я зашел за Томми, мы идем в кино.  
\- Кино? О, это…  
\- Мама, - прервал я начинающийся монолог на тему “как это мило”, - если бы Алекс был моим парнем, я бы так и сказал. Мы просто друзья.  
Вот только не надо строить это выражение разочарования и удивления на лице!  
\- Ладно, мальчики, хорошо проведите время, - мама чмокнула меня в щеку.  
Фух, мы свободны!  
Перед кинотеатром была огромная очередь. Сегодня премьера?  
\- Значит так, есть боевик, комедия и ужастик, -Алекс был выше меня и хорошо видел афишу, - что предпочитаешь?  
\- Ужастик! – ты еще спрашиваешь?  
Он кивнул и….  
\- Алекс! Алекс! – мы развернулись на голос.  
К нам летел блондин, волочя за собой…. Адама? Я усмехнулся, это ведь тот самый парень, целовавший Ламберта на лекции. Они целуются, ходят в университет вместе, вместе ходят в кино… Вообщем, определенные выводы я сделал. Хм, значит, Адам уже занят. Жаль, он мне уже начинал нравиться.  
Алекс рядом со мной дернулся.  
\- Привет, - блондин затормозил рядом с нами.  
\- Привет, Саули, - вот же Алекс старается! – Саули, это Томми. Томми – Саули.  
Мы пожали руки. В следующую секунду я встретился глазами с Адамом. Давай, назови меня малышкой в присутствии своего парня. Он даже не поздоровался, но в его глазах уже плясали чертята.  
\- Оу, здорово, вы идете на тот же фильм! Мы можем взять билеты рядом, - Боже, сколько радости! Мне не привлекала идея сидеть рядом с Адамом. Но, что-то мне одновременно подсказывало, что все уже решено без меня.  
Мне захотелось в туалет, и, отобрав свой билет у Алекса, я мужественно отправился на его поиски. Пропажа нашлась в конце коридора. Чего-то людей маловато. Фух, знаете, прав был тот, кто сказал, что душа человека находится в мочевом пузыре!  
Я выключил воду, когда меня приобняли чьи-то руки и…  
\- Привет, Китти, - прошептали мне знакомые губы на ушко.  
\- Ага, здравствуй, - ответил я и достал салфетку для рук.  
\- Ты встречаешься с Алексом? – Адам, присел на стойку рядом с умывальником.  
\- К чему этот вопрос? -я поднял глаза на него.  
\- Ответь.  
Командир нашелся!  
\- Не собираюсь я тебе ничего отвечать, - отмахнулся от него я, - какое тебе вообще дело?  
\- Раз спрашиваю, значит, есть, - у этого парня логика просто железная.  
\- Адам, это не твое дело и…., - я не успел договорить, как сильные руки развернули меня к себе. От милого, веселого Адама, каким он был еще минуту назад, не осталось и следа. Я видел перед собой красивого мужчину, в глазах которого горела решительность, злоба, и… не знаю, что-то не поддающееся определению.  
\- Алекс твой парень? – он повторил вопрос, все еще сжимая мои плечи. Эй, мне же больно!  
\- Мне больно, Адам.  
\- Что? – это снова был первоначальный Адам, - прости….  
\- Ничего, -я собирался выйти за дверь, я уже практически сделал это, но меня остановил его голос.  
\- Томми, пожалуйста, ответь мне.  
\- Адам, я не понимаю тебя. Сегодня прекрасный день, ты в кино со своим парнем, у вас свидание, и все, что тебя интересует, это встречаюсь ли я с Алексом? Хорошо, если это так важно для тебя, то нет, не встречаюсь.  
\- Правда? – Адам просто засиял. Ээээээ.... Что происходит?  
Выглядит так, будто бы он ревновал меня. Но у него ведь есть парень! Должен признать, красивый парень. Что ему от меня надо?


	7. Chapter 7

POV Адам

Я окончательно в себе запутался. В последнее время моя голова - это гигантские весы, которые взвешивают частички моего сердца. С одной стороны, Саули и наши с ним отношения, длящиеся уже давно. Саули, прекрасный человек, прекрасный друг, великолепный любовник…. Я знаю, что он любит меня, но также знаю, что я не люблю его. Вернее, не люблю его так, как он того заслуживает. Это благодарность, это привязанность, это влюбленность, что угодно, но это не то всепоглощающее чувство, которое так любят описывать в романах.  
На другой чаше весов – Томми, как огонь, ворвавшийся в мою жизнь. Не менее красивый, но более загадочный. Меня тянет к нему с невероятной силой, и мне сложно этому препятствовать. Так готов ли я отказаться от теплого огня, дарящего мне уют, ради бушующей стихии? Что я вообще чувствую к Томми? Что чувствует он? Почему мне так важно было узнать об их отношениях с Алексом?  
\- Адам, все хорошо? – обеспокоенный голос Саули вывел меня из задумчивости.  
Боже, все это время я, как идиот, сидел, пялясь в одну точку, и держа в руке вилку, которую до рта так и не донес.  
\- Все замечательно, - улыбнулся в ответ, но видел, что Саули мне не поверил.  
\- Переживаешь из-за концерта?  
Концерта??? Черт!!!! За всеми своими терзаниями я совершенно забыл о концерте! Итак, вернемся к насущной проблеме: где взять басиста?  
\- Мы можем….  
\- Саули, пожалуйста, не говори мне про прослушивания! – вспылил я.  
Саули обиженно насупился. Ну, вот. А он то, в чем виноват?  
\- Извини, - тихо произнес я, - я совсем забыл о концерте.  
Саули нахмурил бровки, на его лице появилось удивление.  
\- Забыл? Тогда о чем ты думал? – он наклонился ко мне.  
Черт!  
\- Да, так. Обо всем и ни о чем, - улыбнулся, стараясь придать лицу абсолютно пофигистичное выражение, - не обращай внимание.  
\- Я беспокоюсь за тебя, - он встал, обошел стол и приземлился мне на колени. – Ты очень задумчивый последние дни.  
\- Все и вправду нормально, - я обнял его крепче, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.  
В голове опять всплыли недавние мысли. Как я смогу оставить такого родного Саули? Правильно, не смогу.  
Я нежно поцеловал его в плечико, вызвав у него смех.  
Он вскочил и потянул меня за руку.  
\- Я помогу поднять тебе твое “нормально” до моего “превосходно”!  
\- Превосходно, говоришь? – вкрадчиво переспросил я, затем улыбнулся и, подхватив его на руки, закружил по комнате.  
\- Адам!! Поставь меня! – деланно возмущенно заорал он. Неправда, я знаю, что тебе это нравится.  
Все еще держа его на руках, я понес его в спальню, где бережно уложил на кровать.  
\- Вообще то, у меня были иные мысли, - Саули поднялся чуть выше, - но ты, как всегда, оказался более оригинальным.  
Хм, разумеется! Это же Я!  
Он сам потянулся ко мне, и я с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй. Такие знакомые губы, знакомы руки, притягивающие меня ближе…. Через некоторое время Саули уже без остановки стонал подо мной, извиваясь, возбуждая меня еще больше.  
Быстренько натянув презерватив, я начал входить в него. Мы делали это медленно и нежно, как всегда, но… в этот раз мне словно не хватало чего-то.  
\- Адам, - простонал Саули кончая.  
Мне оставалось совсем немного до полной разрядки, и я открыл глаза. Но, вместо голубых глаз Саули, я увидел глаза цвета горького шоколада. Это оказалось настолько сильным, что я мгновенно кончил, продолжая совершать редкие толчки. И все это время меня преследовали ЭТИ глаза.  
Я чувствовал себя морально измученным.  
\- Это было, как всегда, потрясающе, - Саули положил голову мне на плечо. Такой нежный, родной, знакомый. Я чувствовал себя последней сволочью. Что происходит? С этим вопросом пришла злость. На Томми. На себя. Я не знал, на кого я злился сильнее. Меня ничто не связывает с Томми. Тогда…. Почему? За что ты так мучаешь меня?  
Тем временем Саули сонно потянулся в моих объятиях.  
Нет, я не предам его. Я не разобью ему сердце и не позволю Томми мне помешать. Даже, если мое сердце будет разбиваться каждый день.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Томми

Ммм, эклеры с масляным кремом…. Обожаю. Я уселся за свой любимый столик у окна. Мы с Алексом любили это кафе на территории колледжа. Здесь питалось большинство студентов: тут было красиво, недорого, уютно. Создавалось впечатление домашнего комфорта. Наверное, все дело в теплых бежевых тонах, преобладающих в оформлении.  
\- Томми! Я нашел гараж! – я чуть не подавился.  
Рядом со мной спикировал Алекс, весь светившейся от переполняющей его энергии.  
\- Какой еще гараж? – спросил я, откладывая пирожное на тарелку, - Ты купил машину?  
\- Да нет же! – Алекс взметнул руками. – Гараж для репетиций. Я уже обо всем договорился, завтра Айзек перетащит туда свой агрегат, и можно будет начинать.  
\- Ты хочешь репетировать в гараже?  
\- Да, это просто идеальный вариант, Томми. Мы не будем никому мешать и там много места. Если хочешь, мы можем вместе сходить туда.  
\- Нет, если тебе нравится, то я согласен, - я снова откусил кусочек от любимого лакомства.  
\- Привет, можно присесть? – раздалось слева от меня.  
Я поднял голову на симпатичного шатена, держащего в руках поднос с едой.  
\- Конечно, Шон, присаживайся, - Алекс улыбнулся и чуть отодвинул стул, приглашая парня присоединиться.  
Какого черта! Здесь же полно свободных мест!  
\- Меня зовут Шон, - представился парень, - А ты – Томми. Верно?  
А он симпатичный: шатен с торчащими ежиком волосами и голубыми глазами. Да и фигурка очень даже ничего.  
\- Да, верно, - откуда он знает мое имя?  
\- Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой. Ты не против? – со мной? С какой стати?  
\- Нет, валяй, - я проглотил последний кусочек, запив его кофе.  
\- Мне уйти? - смущенно спросил Алекс, глядя на Шона.  
\- Как хочешь, мне ты не мешаешь, - тот в ответ просто улыбнулся.  
\- Мне тоже, - ответил я, предугадав вопрос Алекса. Это становится интересным.  
\- Начну с главного, без каких-либо прелюдий, - Шон снова перевел взгляд на меня, - ты мне нравишься, и я хотел бы пригласить тебя куда-нибудь.  
Вот так просто? Он сказал это так просто?  
\- Ты хочешь со мной встречаться? – уточнил я, все еще сомневаясь, что понял правильно.  
\- Да, - просто и уверенно ответил шатен, все еще не отрываясь от моего лица.  
\- И как давно? В смысле, я тебе нравлюсь.  
\- С самого первого дня.  
Я задумался. Он довольно милый, если не брать в расчет его внешнюю привлекательность. Может сходить с ним куда-нибудь? Он пока не вызывал у меня в душе никаких реакций, как, например, Майкл, мой первый парень, или…Адам. Да, признаюсь, Адам наталкивает меня на определенные мысли. Кстати, а вот и он вместе со своим блондинчиком. Кажется, его зовут Саули. Блондин приветливо помахал нам, проходя мимо, а Адам бросил на меня взгляд полный холода и отчуждения. У меня в душе все перевернулось, а потом просто застыло. Это вызвало непонятную злость на Адама, и я решился.  
\- Конечно, давай, почему бы и нет, - улыбаюсь Шону, мысленно посылая Ламберта по веселому адресу.  
\- Серьезно? Ты согласен? – на лице парня появилась широченная улыбка. Я кивнул и улыбка расплылась еще шире.  
\- Тогда ты не против сегодняшнего вечера?  
\- Нет, - пожал я плечами. Надеюсь, это не выглядело словно мне все равно.  
\- Отлично! Дай мне свой адрес, я заеду за тобой. Или мы можем встретиться в городе.  
\- Лучше в городе, - я быстренько взвесил все “за” и “против”.  
Мы договорились о встрече возле парка, и Шон убежал на пары.  
\- А ты пользуешься успехом, детка, - с улыбкой протянул Алекс.  
\- Заткнись.  
***  
Я подходил к парку, когда меня догнал Шон.  
\- Привет! Еще бы чуть-чуть и я бы опоздал, - на его щеках был румянец. Он что бежал за мной?  
\- А вариант, что я могу прийти раньше, не рассматривался? – поинтересовался у него. Он чуть-чуть смутился.  
\- Это было бы некрасиво.  
\- Шон, я не девушка!  
\- Я знаю, Томми, - он улыбнулся, от чего его лицо засияло, - будь ты девушкой, я бы вряд ли пригласил тебя на свидание.  
Я рассмеялся:  
\- Это верно.  
\- Ну, разумеется.  
Мы гуляли по парку и разговаривали. Он оказался очень веселым, общительным парнем с большим сердцем и открытой душой. Ну, это я, конечно, преувеличиваю, но впечатление он создавал именно такое. Мне было хорошо с ним. Совсем неожиданно я словил себя на мысли, что у нас все может получиться. Да, возможно, сейчас я к нему ничего не чувствую, но, если все будет идти также хорошо, то, наверное, я смогу в него влюбиться.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Адам

Я одного понять не могу: они, что все издеваются? Все утро я, как заведенный, твержу две фразы: “спасибо, вы нам не подходите” и “спасибо, мы подумаем”. Я устал. Ну, вот, опять! В зал вошел паренек в рваных на коленках джинсах и белой майке со слоником. Нет! Это сразу нет!  
И вот так все утро. Если честно, то я сам готов уже взяться за гитару. Надо было изначально научить играть на басе Саули, смотри, сейчас бы таких проблем не было. В любом случае уже поздно.  
\- Адам! Я не понимаю! – Саули резко развернулся ко мне, - Чем был плох предыдущий парень?  
\- Который? Со слоником?  
\- Нет, - губы Саули тронула улыбка, - до него.  
Шатен с длинными волосами и с множеством тату? Нет.  
\- Не знаю, - я устало прикрыл глаза, - просто это не то.  
\- Не то? Адам, у тебя вообще есть хоть какие-нибудь критерии оценки?  
\- Нет, - зачем они мне?  
\- Тогда, почему не тот парень? Или десятки других? – Саули закинул ногу за ногу. Вид у него был крайне возмущенный.  
\- Я не могу этого объяснить! - не выдержал я, опять срываясь на него, - Я должен почувствовать это. Мне с этим человеком еще работать, Саули!  
\- Знаешь, дорогой, так ты можешь ждать всю жизнь и не факт, что дождешься, - Саули начинал заводиться. Прекрасно, вот только его истерики мне и не хватало до полного счастья! – Выбери кого-нибудь из этих.  
\- Нет! – повысил голос , от чего Саули вздрогнул.  
\- Вот и замечательно, - Саули быстро собрал свою сумку, - раз так, желаю удачи в поиске “своего единственного”, - и с этими словами он выскочил за дверь.  
Да, Саули, ты прав. Ты меня не понимаешь.  
Все потому, что вот уже несколько дней я не видел ЕГО. Знаю, что для себя уже все решил, но мне нужно это. Общая пара у нас только завтра, и это время кажется вечностью. Я не буду разговаривать с ним, несмотря на то, что безумно этого хочу, мне необходимо просто его увидеть.

POV Томми

\- Слушай, а вот если исполнять различные песни в ресторанах, кафе и так далее, это будет считаться нарушением авторских прав? - мы писали работу по интеллектуальной собственности, и меня заинтересовал этот вопрос.  
\- Я думаю, что да, - задумавшись, ответил Алекс, при этом забавно почесав ручкой кончик носа.  
\- Тогда почему все это делают? Причем так открыто? - я даже ручку отложил. Надо завтра обязательно спросить.- А вдруг кто-нибудь…  
\- Привет, парни, - на соседний стул без спроса упал Саули.  
Хм, скажем, вид у него был подавленный.  
\- Привет, - Алекс аккуратно подвинул свои вещи, чтобы тот мог положить на стол книгу, - Что-то случилось? Ты такой грустный.  
\- Ничего страшного, поругался с Адамом, - блондин покачал головой. – Он такой странный в последнее время.  
Я хмыкнул, но Саули, погруженный в свои мысли, меня не услышал. Представляю, как тяжело ему, бедняге. Жизнь с Адамом и врагу не пожелаешь. Хотя, может, как парень он наоборот само совершенство? Я тут же представил на месте Саули себя. Да, вся наша зарплата уходила бы на покупку новой посуды и ремонт дверей. Но с другой стороны я завидую этому парню… Представляю, как Адам хорош в постели. Мммм… Так, стоп, что-то я замечтался. Это все Шон виноват со своим конфетно-букетным периодом отношений. Мне, что самому тащить его в постель?  
У меня завибрировал карман. Нет, я знаю, что карман вибрировать не может, но все ведь поняли, что это телефон? Шон.  
\- Извините, - шепнул парням и тихонько, чтобы не засекла библиотекарша, выскочил за дверь. Мы проговорили минут десять, он пригласил меня на свидание. Может уже сегодня?  
Когда я вернулся, Саули все еще сидел с нами и о чем-то переговаривался с Алексом.  
\- Все в порядке? – поинтересовался друг.  
\- Да, это Шон. Пригласил на свидание.  
\- И как дела идут? – Саули заинтересованно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Вяло текут, - я снова взялся за свой конспект, - нет, он потрясающий парень, вот только слишком, как бы это сказать, правильный, что ли.  
\- Это плохо? – все не унимался блондин.  
\- Нет, я не жалуюсь. Просто мы слишком разные, но это нам абсолютно не мешает, - на автомате ответил, но потом все же задал интересующий меня вопрос, - Так, что там с Адамом?  
\- Да, так, - Саули развел руками, - Это просто Адам.  
Его взгляд упал на часы, и он подскочил.  
\- Ой, мне пора уже бежать, - он начал быстро запихивать свои тетради в сумку, - спасибо за компанию. Пока!  
Алекс проследил за ним взглядом и придвинулся ко мне.  
\- Слушай, можно тебя попросить кое о чем?  
\- О чем?  
\- Саули рассказал из-за чего поругался с Ламбертом. У Адама концерт скоро и за него взялся сам Монте Питтман.  
Если бы у меня была еда, я бы подавился. Питтман?  
\- Так вот, Монте будет соло-гитаристом у Адама, но им не хватает басиста. Они пробовали уже многих, но Адам их всех отвергал. Ты можешь отыграть с ними концерт?  
\- Ты забыл, что я уже играю с тобой? – они все посходили с ума!  
\- Нет, и я не прошу тебя остаться играть с Адамом и дальше, Томми. Только один концерт.  
\- А с чего такая уверенность, что Ламберт не отвергнет и меня тоже? Это тебе Саули предложил?  
\- Нет, он тут ни при чем. Он вообще не в курсе, что мы с тобой играем на гитаре. Я уверен, что ты Адаму понравишься, - черт! Почему, стоит Алексу сделать щенячий взгляд и я уже согласен на что угодно?  
\- Я подумаю.

***

Всю ночь я взвешивал всю информацию у себя в голове, но так и не пришел к чему-то конкретному. Во-первых, я понятие не имею, как поет Адам. Во-вторых, мне не нравится постоянная смена его настроения и отношения ко мне. В-третьих, на данный момент, он на меня за что-то обозлился и даже не здоровается. И, наконец, в-четвертых, они ведь понимают, что я его убью за очередную Дюймовочку?  
Потом я все никак не мог найти ответ на вопрос: зачем это Алексу? Знаете, я начал замечать кое-что, нечто странное. Каждый раз, когда Адам смотрит на меня, я замечаю, что Алекс ловит этот взгляд. В такие моменты на его лице появляется определенное, не подающиеся описанию, выражение. Или я совсем дурак, или Алексу нравится Адам. Надо проверить.  
Как результат, утром я пришел не выспавшийся, но, прошу заметить, не менее очаровательный. Заходя в аудиторию, я сразу нашел глазами свою брюнетистую проблему. Красивый, гад. Решение пришло само собой, и я смело двинулся к цели.  
\- Привет, - сажусь рядом с ним, - можно с тобой поговорить?


	10. Chapter 10

POV Адам

\- Привет, - раздался до боли знакомый голос, - можно с тобой поговорить?  
Я повернулся к нему. Как всегда красивый, но какой-то уставший.  
\- О чем? – я постарался вложить в голос как можно больше равнодушия. Надо поддерживать маску.  
Томми вздохнул и уселся удобнее, положив сумку рядом с собой.  
\- Я слышал, что ты будешь через месяц выступать и…  
\- Хочешь прийти? – перебил его, - Вход свободный.  
\- Вообще- то я хочу предложить тебе помощь! – он немного покраснел.  
\- Думаешь, ты можешь мне помочь? – выгнул бровь, разворачиваясь всем телом к нему, - Дюймовочка, я не нуждаюсь ни в чьей помощи!  
\- Забавно, я располагаю другой информацией, - он улыбнулся. Все? Не будет никаких пререканий по поводу Дюймовочки? - До меня дошли слухи, что тебе нужен басист. Это правда?  
Откуда он знает? Хм, хотя догадываюсь, какая сорока на хвосте принесла. Саули.  
\- И откуда такие сведения?  
\- От Алекса, - быстро ответил Томми, поправляю мешающую челку, - а вот, откуда он узнал я не знаю.  
Интересно.  
\- Дюймовочка, я огорчу тебя, - саркастично заметил я, - ты вряд ли сможешь мне помочь. Уверяю тебя, я провел уже кучу прослушиваний и не нашел никого, кто бы мне понравился.  
\- Это я тоже слышал, но ты кое-кого забыл.  
\- Да? – что он имеет в виду? – И кого же?  
\- Меня, - просто ответил он, поднимая на меня свои невозможные глаза.  
ЧТО??? Он хочет сказать…..  
\- Ты играешь на бас - гитаре? – спокойно, Адам.  
\- По правде говоря, я просто гитарист, но, да, я умею играть на басу, - кивнул Томми, - но есть одно но.  
\- И?  
\- Я уже играю с Алексом, у нас своя группа, - он закусил губу так, что я увидел кончик розового язычка, - Я могу отыграть с тобой только один этот концерт, но потом тебе все равно нужно будет кого-то найти. Если, конечно, я тебе понравлюсь.  
Что он только что сказал? Если он мне понравится? Да он мне уже больше, чем просто нравится! Или… Какой я идиот! Влюбленный идиот! Ведь только влюбленные способны слышать то, что они больше всего хотят, когда на самом деле ничего такого нет. Он ведь говорил о музыке. Если он мне понравится как гитарист. Настроение сразу же упало на несколько градусов. Я уже готов согласиться, даже, несмотря на то, что никогда не слушал его игру.  
\- Адам, ты еще со мной? - перед моим лицом промелькнула его изящная ладошка. Я снова посмотрел на него. Не надо, Томми. Пожалуйста, не надо так смотреть на меня.  
Я не сделаю этого, не поддамся тебе, малыш. Хм, как странно это звучит. Ведь на самом деле я поддаюсь вовсе не ему, а своим чувствам. Я не вижу никакого интереса с его стороны. И это больно. Видеть, как тот, ради которого ты был готов разрушить длинные верные отношения, совершенно не обращает на тебя внимание. Если бы не это, если бы я видел хоть какую-либо заинтересованность с его стороны, я бы расстался с Саули. Я бы воспользовался бы тем шансом, тем подарком, который мне преподнесла судьба. Подарком. В моем случае, скорее проклятием. Но для Томми я пустое место.  
\- Адам! – я выскользнул из своих раздумий. Томми обеспокоенно смотрел на меня, - Ты в порядке?  
\- Все нормально, Котенок – ответил, снова напуская на лицо маску. Со мной все в порядке, Томми, ничего не случилось. Только ты, малыш, ты случился.  
\- И что скажешь?  
Я вздохнул. Согласиться, это значит приговорить себя на ежедневные встречи с ним.  
\- Когда ты готов начинать? – я решаюсь, а дальше будь, что будет.  
\- Хоть сегодня, - Томми улыбнулся, от чего его и так красивые глаза стали еще прекрасней.  
\- Договорились, Котенок, - я протянул ему руку, которую он пожал. – Ты сегодня во сколько освобождаешься?  
\- Как и все, в три.  
Я вырвал из блокнота листик и быстренько написал ему адрес и свой телефон.  
\- Держи, встретимся там часов в пять, - а может все не так уж и плохо, - или тебя где-нибудь подхватить в городе? Найдешь дорогу?  
\- Справлюсь, - он оторвал от моего листика кусочек и отобрал ручку прямо из моих рук, - в противном случае, не думаю, что ты будешь волноваться.  
Дурак ты, Томми.  
\- Ты еще сомневаешься? – я снова начал играть, - Да … Я… Родной, как же я без тебя буду жить? Котенок…  
Его губы тронула улыбка. Ха! Я ее видел. Пусть только попробует потом сказать, что ему не понравилось.  
\- Дурак, - он несильно стукнул меня кулачком по плечу, - вот, это мой номер. Если что – звони.  
Его номер. Я бережно убрал листик в футляр телефона.  
\- Да, и, Адам, - он уже собрался уходить, но снова повернулся ко мне, - еще раз назовешь меня Котенком, и на твоей щеке будет красоваться автограф моей очаровательной лапки.  
С этими словами он встал и пошел к своему месту.  
\- Значит, ты не против Дюймовочки? – крикнул я ему уже вслед.  
Настроение резко поднялось вверх, сейчас, я готов был горы свернуть. А все потому, что провел с ним какие-то десять минут.  
\- Привет, - на место, где только что сидел Томми, плюхнулся Саули. – Адам, извини меня за то, что я вспылил. Мне стыдно, и я хочу, чтобы ты нашел себе гитариста, который бы тебе понравился.  
\- Я, кажется, его уже нашел.  
\- Как? Когда? – Саули посмотрел на меня.  
\- Десять минут назад. И, как мне кажется, за это я должен благодарить тебя.  
\- Меня? - его глаза удивленно расширились. – За что? Кто это?  
\- Томми.  
\- Томми? – он наклонился ко мне. - Он гитарист?  
\- Да, и он предложил свою помощь. Правда, только на этот концерт: у них с Алексом своя группа и он играет в ней.  
\- У Алекса? Он никогда не говорил мне, - его голос звучал слегка разочарованно. Интересно, почему?  
\- Спроси это у самого Алекса. Томми придет сегодня на репетицию, там его и послушаем, - я сел ровно. Почему я не испытываю к Саули того восторга и трепета, которые питаю к Томми? Я начал вспоминать: испытывал ли я это к нему ранее?

POV Томми

\- Значит, ты не против Дюймовочки? – донеслось до меня, когда я уже практически дошел до своего места. Вот же с*ка!!!  
Я быстро набрал номер Шона:  
\- Привет, это я. Слушай, у меня есть дела, мы можем сдвинуть нашу встречу на час позже?


	11. Chapter 11

POV Томми

Будь проклята моя самоуверенность и гордость! Адам словно предугадал события: я заблудился. Что мы имеем? А имеем мы кучу серых однотипных домов, соединенных между собой извилистыми переулками. Это хорошо, что еще светло! Я не трус, но мне было бы страшновато идти туда вечером в одиночку. Так, Томми, надо включить голову. Где там эта кнопочка “On”? Я еще раз взглянул на написанный рукой Адама адрес. По идеи это должно быть где-то рядом, я ведь смотрел карту. И как такая принцесса, как Адам, мог выбрать такое место?  
Ладно, все, сдаюсь. Пора осчастливить Ламберта своим звонком. Набираю номер и терпеливо дожидаюсь ответа. К моему сожалению, он разговаривать со мной не настроен. Дурак. Я уже хотел сбросить вызов, но на том конце раздался голос:  
\- Да, алло.  
\- Короче, я стою на улице… – начинаю говорить, но меня перебивают. Кто это? Ты издеваешься? – Адам, это Томми.  
\- Томми, - его голос мгновенно стал серьезнее, - ты где?  
\- Вот и я очень хотел бы это выяснить, - вздыхаю, -здесь сплошные одинаковые дома, какие-то гаражи весьма подозрительного вида…  
\- Я понял. Стой там и никуда не уходи, - он отключился.  
Прекрасно! Ну, просто великолепно! И сколько же я должен тут торчать? Детка, прости, но если что отбиваться придется тобой. Знай, что я тебя очень любил.  
\- Томми! – услышал я откуда-то справа.  
Я увидел высокую черноволосую фигуру метрах в пятидесяти от себя. Адам.  
\- Привет, - я остановился возле него. Боже, надеюсь, я не красный, - идем?  
\- Привет, малыш.  
\- Адам, мы уже обсуждали, - я даже остановился, - перестань так меня называть.  
\- Томми, ты – бука! – он картинно взмахнул руками, - То тебе не нравится Дюймовочка, то Котенок, а теперь это. Я же не назвал тебя малышкой.  
\- Еще чего не хватало!  
\- Томми, это просто прозвище.  
\- Ага, тогда объясни мне, почему ты не называешь меня так в присутствии других? Например, Саули.  
Он, не ответив, зашагал дальше, но я успел заметить, что он помрачнел.  
Что такого есть в моей внешности, что все упрямо сравнивают меня с этим хвостатым и ушастым питомцем? Меня и в родном Бербанке друзья называли Китти или Претти Китти. Но это друзья, которых я знаю практически с того времени, когда я еще пешком под стол ходил, и совсем другое- Адам, с которым я не знаком и месяц.  
\- Мы пришли, - он открыл передо мной дверь.  
Я быстренько огляделся. Значит, все-таки на том перекрестке надо было свернуть налево.  
\- Что?  
Очевидно, я произнес это вслух.  
\- Ничего, - я прошел внутрь и сразу услышал голоса.  
Мы находились в большом зале, оформленном в светлых тонах, в центре стоял микрофон, а в углах диванчик и пара кресел. Там находилось три человека: два парня, одним из которых был Саули, и девушка.  
\- Всем привет, - поздоровался я, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Привет, Томми, - Саули помахал мне и, вскочив с кресла, подбежал к нам. - Давай я тебя познакомлю. Это Лонженю, наш барабанщик, а это прелестная особа – Кем. Она играет на клавишах.  
\- Привет, добро пожаловать, - девушка приветливо улыбнулась.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ладно, давайте не будем терять времени, - Адам похлопал в ладоши, - План таков: Томми, ты пока садись, а мы сыграем пару песен, чтобы ты смог вникнуть в общую атмосферу. Хорошо?  
Все дружно кивнули. Я был прав. Он любит чувствовать себя королем.  
Сняв с плеча гитару, я плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло, и, судя по реакции Адама, я занял его трон.  
Дальше я просто погрузился в царство музыки, в котором Адам действительно был королем. Это не просто великолепно! У меня нет слов описать те эмоции, которые возникли у меня от звука его сильного голоса. Чисто автоматически я начал отбивать ногой ритм, а пальцы мысленно уже перебирали струны. Спустя некоторое время я присоединился к ним. Было сложно. Мы с Лонженю все пытались найти общий ритм, но в конце концов у нас получилось. Не хватало только соло-гитары, а так все было просто чудесно.  
Я уже собирался, когда ко мне подошел Адам. В его глазах было немое восхищение.  
\- Может, передумаешь и останешься с нами на постоянной основе? – он задал мне вопрос.  
\- Прости, я не могу, - я отрицательно покачал головой, - я не могу своих ребят так подставить. Уверен, ты найдешь себе гитариста.  
\- Тебя проводить? Там уже темно? – он одел свою куртку.  
\- Я не хочу тебя отрывать от друзей, - если честно, я боялся идти один. И, да,мне стыдно.  
\- Брось, мы все уходим вместе, так что ты совсем не помешаешь, - отмахнулся он от моих слов.  
\- Было бы неплохо добраться до метро, - я потер глаза. Все же я устал, но ничего, я сейчас отдохну в компании Шона.  
Адам улыбнулся, и в моем сердце что-то екнуло.  
\- Конечно, идем.  
Мы с ним молчали по дороге, но это было настолько уютно, что мне не хотелось с ним прощаться. Но меня ждет мой парень, а его – Саули.  
\- Когда следующая репетиция? – спросил на прощание.  
\- Ммммм , завтра, - Адам виновато посмотрел на меня.  
\- Это работа, - я пожал плеxами и усмехнулся.  
\- Да, - его взгляд был грустным, - это работа.

***

\- Привет, извини, я опоздал, - я быстро поцеловал Шона.  
\- Привет, ничего, - он взял меня за руку, - идем гулять?  
\- Может, посидим где-нибудь? – я погладил его руку, сжимающую мою. – Пожалуйста, я устал.  
\- Мы можем пойти в кино или посидеть в ресторанчике, - Шон обнял меня, привлекая к себе и легко целуя за ушком. – А можем купить еду и пойти ко мне. Обещаю, приставать не буду.  
Я хмыкнул.  
\- Эта идея мне нравится больше, - я потерся об его плечо. – Веди меня.  
Он рассмеялся и снова поцеловал меня, я ответил страстно, захватывая его язык в плен и играя с ним. Шон застонал и легко отстранил меня.  
\- Томми, я могу не сдержаться, если ты продолжишь так меня целовать.  
\- Я не против, - прошептал ему в губы, снова целуя.  
Шон очень выразительно посмотрел на меня, затем схватил меня за руку и потащил к стоянке такси.  
Неужели это сегодня произойдет?  
Шон начал целовать меня еще в коридоре, обводя своим языком контур моих губ, а затем мягко просачиваясь за их барьер. Я обнял его за плечи и притянул ближе. Мне хотелось немного большего, более страстного, нежели то, что давал мне Шон. Он подхватил меня на руки и понес в спальню. Мммм, люблю, когда парень достаточно сильный, чтобы вот так держать меня. Его руки аккуратно избавляли меня от одежды, оставляя на оголившемся участке кожи поцелуи. Внезапно он впился поцелуем мне в шею. Я застонал и уже сам начал срывать с него одежду, которой на нем было непозволительно много. Наконец, с одеждой было покончено. Шон спустился вниз, покрывая хаотичными поцелуями мою грудь, оставляя засосы на разгоряченной коже. Он провел языком вокруг соска, слегка укусив его, и, услышав мой полный нетерпения стон, усмехнулся. Шон протянул руку к тумбочке, доставая оттуда презерватив и смазку. Выдавив на пальцы любрикант, он начал подготавливать меня, одновременно лаская губами внутреннюю поверхность моего бедра . Я стонал от нетерпения и жажды большего, мне не хватало чего-то.  
\- Достаточно, Шон, просто войди в меня.  
Шон осторожно прикоснулся головкой ко входу, но я сам стал насаживаться на него, сгорая от одолевавшего меня желания получить больше. Наконец, он вошел в меня на всю длину, давая мне время привыкнуть. А он не маленький! Ну, же двигайся. Пожалуйста. И словно в ответ на мои мысли он начал совершать первые толчки.  
\- Тебе не больно? – спросил он. Я лишь покачал головой.  
Я обнял его ногами за талию и начал двигаться вместе с ним, пока мы не нашли темп, удобный нам обоим. Я стонал каждый раз, когда он попадал на центр моего наслаждения. Как же хорошо! Он покрывал мое лицо и шею легкими ласковыми поцелуями, которые вызывали совершенно контрастные ощущения с его движениями во мне, но были такими уместными. В ушах начало шуметь от приближающегося оргазма. Я чувствовал, что Шон тоже на грани. Через пару минут я отпустил себя, чувствуя, как он кончает во мне. Руки его не держали и он рухнул на меня, пытаясь отдышаться. Я нежно обнял его, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо, чувствуя, как усталость и сон мягко накатывают на меня.  
\- Спасибо, - услышал я, уже проваливаясь в сон.


	12. Chapter 12

POV Томми

Медленно открываю глаза, а в голове докручивается мой сон. Пытаюсь зацепиться за мысль, но она ускользает, и сон, как и всегда, забывается.  
Вчера мы с Шоном перешагнули на новую ступень отношений. Понравилось ли мне? Да, но в следующий раз надо будет взять процесс в свои руки и направить Шона немного в другое русло, а то он какой-то слишком нежный и правильный… Но все равно это было прекрасно, и я совсем не против продолжить утром. Провожу рукой рядом с собой, но все, что я нащупываю, это сбитое одеяло. А где Шон? И тут я улавливаю возню со стороны предположительно кухни. Мммм, завтрак.  
Встаю, укутываюсь в простынь и иду на звук. На кухне, а это оказалась действительно кухня, Шон готовил кофе, а на столе стояла тарелка с уже приготовленными тостами.  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Ты уже проснулся? – Шон кидает на меня озорной взгляд. - Привет.  
Отставляя кофеварку, он подходит ко мне и легко целует.  
\- Я приготовил завтрак. Садись.  
\- А можно мне сначала в душ?  
\- Да, конечно, - встрепенулся Шон, - вторая дверь слева. Сейчас я принесу тебе полотенце.  
Ой-ееее!!! Лучше бы я не смотрел в зеркало. Вся шея просто усеяна засосами.  
\- Что-то случилось? – раздался позади меня голос Шона, и я вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- А ты постарался, - протянул я, продолжая “любоваться” своей шеей.  
Шон хмыкнул.  
\- Ничего страшного, принцесса, я одолжу тебе шарфик, - ну, вот. Теперь я еще и принцесса.  
Шарфиком оказался небольшой платок, который, впрочем, скрывал все, что было нужно, но некоторые пятнышки все же выглядывали из-под него. Хотя, какая мне разница, кто и что подумает?  
Преподам было все равно. Нашего глубокоуважаемого математика ничего не волновало кроме его излюбленных цифр. А лекция? Можно подумать, у них нет своих дел.  
На лекции Алекс потянул меня к ряду, на котором восседал Адам в компании Саули. Зачем? Мне очень нравился наш ряд.  
\- Привет, - Алекс занял самое крайнее место.  
И куда, по-твоему, мне сесть? Пришлось лезть через всех к Адаму. Всю лекцию я конспектировал материал; мне безумно нравились лекции миссис Симмонс. Адам со мной заговорить не пытался. Конечно, рядом сидел его парень. Но ведь простое “привет” можно же было сказать?  
После лекции я задержался, чтобы поговорить с лектором. Алекс меня ждать не стал и унесся в свою библиотеку. У меня такое впечатление, что скоро он туда переедет.  
Я медленно шел по коридору, когда меня с силой затолкнули в туалет и буквально швырнули об стену. Больно!  
Адам. Совершенно бешеный Адам.  
\- КТО ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ??? – четко выговаривая каждое слово, прошипел он, прижимая меня к стене. Его пальцы впивались в мои плечи, причиняя боль.  
\- Адам…  
\- Кто это сделал? – он сорвал с моей шеи платок, - С кем ты б**** уже трахнулся?  
Он тряс меня, словно я был безвольной тряпичной куклой.  
\- Убери руки, - холодно, глядя ему прямо в глаза, сказал я. Очевидно, что-то такое было в моем голосе, заставившее Ламберта слегка разжать хватку, и помочь мне освободиться.  
\- Ты совсем рехнулся? – заорал я. – Ты что творишь?  
\- Что я творю? – Адам грозной скалой надвигался прямо на меня. – Нет, Томми, что ты творишь? Ты говорил мне, что ни с кем не встречаешься. Припоминаешь?  
\- Припоминаю, - начинаю тоже заводиться, - Но я также отчетливо припоминаю, что тебя интересовал Алекс. Ты спросил меня: встречаюсь ли я с Алексом? Я ответил, что нет. И это правда. Но я не говорил, что ни с кем не встречаюсь.  
\- Кто он? – мои слова его еще больше разозлили.  
\- Какое тебе дело? Твою мать, Адам, что творится у тебя в голове? – повышаю голос. – Почему…  
\- ИМЯ!!! Кто он?  
\- Знаешь что, - я усмехнулся, - иди ты на…  
Не договорив, я разворачиваюсь к двери и уже делаю пару шагов, когда неожиданно сильные руки рывком разворачивают меня. Я уже хотел возмутиться, но в мои приоткрытые губы впивается Адам, проскальзывая своим языком мне в рот. Я хотел вырваться, но ничего не получалось. Его руки были повсюду, а его губы насиловали мои. Жадно. Страстно. Наказывали за что-то. Я мычал и отбивался, но он все теснее прижимал меня к себе. В моих легких не хватало воздуха, но вот он, последний раз коснувшись моих губ, отрывается от меня, размыкая кольцо рук.  
Не дав ему времени опомниться, я залепил ему пощечину, и вылетел отсюда.

POV Адам

Я провел рукой по губам, которые все еще хранили вкус его губ, таких потрясающих губ. Затем моя рука переместилась на щеку, которая уже вся горела. Почему я не сдержался? Что сейчас будет?  
Я вздохнул. Как же больно. Я слетел с катушек, когда увидел на лекции эти засосы. До сих пор удивляюсь, почему не взорвался еще там. Было чувство, будто Томми меня предал, хотя разумом я понимал, что это несправедливо. Как кто-то мог к нему прикасаться? Как ОН мог допустить чужие руки на себе? Томми, что же ты наделал?  
Теперь, я до конца осознал свои чувства. Я был по уши влюблен в это прекрасное, строптивое, умное, стервозное создание. Мое сердце было затоплено этими чувствами и давно сдалось, тогда, как мой ум все еще воевал. Я не знаю, что буду делать с Саули. Я ни в коем случае не хочу лишиться его поддержки, но именно теперь я понял, что уже долгое время Саули для меня просто друг. И дело не в Томми. Это произошло уже давно, наши с ним отношения изжили друг друга, превратившись просто в крепкую дружбу. Я не испытываю к Саули никаких чувств, кроме тех, которые обычно питают к друзьям. Но, как друг, он мне все еще необходим. Но, как сказать об этом Саули? Догадываюсь, что он чувствует ко мне тоже самое, но еще не понимает этого. Как ему сказать, что хочу перевести наши отношения в русло дружбы? Надо, что-то делать. Оставлять все так, как есть, это несправедливо, и в первую очередь по отношению к Саули. Он этого не заслужил.  
А что до парня Томми…. Ну, что ж, надо Томми отвоевывать назад. Я же Адам Ламберт. Какой парень сможет составить мне конкуренцию?


	13. Chapter 13

POV Адам

К пяти часам вся моя уверенность непонятным образом начинает испаряться. Часы безжалостно переводят стрелки минуту за минутой, неумолимо приближая время репетиции, а вместе с этим нарастает моя паника. Остается всего несколько минут, уже все в сборе, кроме Томми. Боже, надеюсь, он не передумал? Я его не испугал? Не оттолкнул? Где я найду такого же потрясающего басиста?  
\- Адам, успокойся, пожалуйста, - Саули попытался остановить мои передвижения из угла в угол.  
\- Почему его нет? – спрашиваю у блондина, обходя его и нарезая еще один круг по залу.  
\- Томми? Откуда мне знать! – Саули разводит руками. - Не волнуйся, он придет. Может, он просто опаздывает, пережидая где-нибудь дождь. На улице просто до ужаса мерзко.  
От этих слов парень передергивается.  
Там дождь?  
\- Когда ты думаешь репетировать с Монте?  
Я на пару секунд останавливаюсь. Саули прав: уже пора, ведь выступление не за горами. Блин, о чем я думаю? Вполне возможно у меня опять нет бас-гитариста!  
\- Не знаю, через неделю, я думаю. Надо, чтобы Томми разучил весь репертуар. Если, конечно, он не передумал, - от такой возможности по моему телу распространяется дрожь.  
Если быть откровенным, то на данный момент меня волновал вовсе не концерт, а то, как изменятся наши с Томми отношения после сегодняшнего случая в туалете. Вариантов развития событий целая куча, но мне не нравится ни один из них.  
\- Томми пришел! – раздался крик Кем. – Сделайте кто-нибудь чай.  
Пришел?! Он пришел! Чай? Зачем? Готовый слететь с моего языка вопрос так и зависает где-то в моей голове, когда я вижу Китти. Саули не врал, что на улице сильный дождь. Нет, судя по всему там самый настоящий потоп. С одежды Томми стекает вода, образуя лужи на полу, дополняемые каплями с волос.  
\- Привет, - тихий голос Томми буквально взрывает наступившую тишину.  
Он замерз и видно, что его слегка трясет от холода. Так вот, зачем чай, чтобы он согрелся. Жаль, что мы не держим здесь одежду. Надо бы его переодеть во что-нибудь сухое.  
\- Тебе надо переодеться, - замечаю я, подходя к нему, - если хочешь, мы можем не проводить сегодня…  
\- Ты издеваешься? – в его глазах столько удивления и гнева.- Я добирался сюда через весь город под ужасным ливнем, чтобы услышать от тебя предложение отменить репетицию? Нет, она состоится.  
\- Как скажешь, - я лишь пожал плечами. Томми злится. А чего же ты ожидал, Адам?  
\- Вот, держи, - Саули протягивает Томми кружку с чем-то горячим, - чай закончился. Так что, надеюсь, ты любишь какао?  
\- Спасибо, - Томми благодарно улыбнулся, и я почувствовал укол ревности. Это и впрямь сумасшествие: ревновать своего возможно в будущем парня к своему пока еще парню.  
Хей, я ведь тоже мог сделать какао!  
Я терпеливо дожидался момента, когда Томми останется один. Мне нужно было с ним поговорить. О чем? Не имею ни малейшего представления. Извиниться? Ему не нужны мои извинения. Объяснится? Ни я, ни он еще не готовы. Сказать, что такое больше не повторится? Ха! Даже не мечтай, малыш.  
\- Я думал, что ты не придешь, - начинаю разговор.  
\- Я ведь обещал помочь, - ответил Томми, не поднимая глаз и продолжая настраивать гитару.  
\- Это было до моей выходки.  
\- Да, - Томми поднял на меня глаза, - но она ничего не изменила. И все же, когда ты подружишься со своей головой, я хочу услышать объяснение.  
\- Томми.  
\- Нет, я сказал, что хочу услышать это только тогда, когда ты сам разберешься в себе, - он прервал меня.  
\- Но…  
\- Ну, начинаем? – за мной раздался веселый голос Кем.  
Отлично поговорили, Адам. Черт!  
\- Да, все по местам, - само по себе сорвалось с моего языка.  
Репетиция прошла великолепно. Как уговорить Томми остаться с нами и дальше? Что у них за группа такая с Алексом? Я хотел бы послушать.

POV Томми

Сквозь сон до меня доносится голос Ричарда, нового мужа моей мамы:  
\- Томми, ты проснулся? Тебе не пора на занятия? Уже девять часов.  
Это шутка такая? Будильник не звонил, в этом я был уверен на все двести процентов. А значит… Черт!!! Конечно же, он не звонил, потому что я его просто напросто не заводил. Я смотрю на время: без пяти девять. Я опоздал! Пытаюсь соскочить с постели, но падаю назад и тут же чувствую головную боль, слабость во всем теле, неспособность нормально дышать из-за заложенного носа. Да, прогулялся я вчера на репетицию. Дважды черт!  
Я хочу ответить Ричарду, но не могу. Из моего горла раздаются какие-то хриплые, не принадлежащие мне звуки. НЕТ! Не говорите мне, что у меня пропал голос! Убью Ламберта вместе с его репетицией! А еще и Алекса в придачу за потрясающие идеи. Сегодня же у нас письменный зачет. А эта старая карга не принимает никаких оправданий и ей глубоко наплевать на то, что я даже ноги свесить с постели не могу.  
Через силу я заставил себя встать, привести себя в порядок, тепло одеться и организовать свои ноги в направлении колледжа. Мозг работать категорически отказывался.  
\- Томми, - меня догнал Алекс. – Боже, с тобой все хорошо? Ты заболел?  
Я утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Какого хрена ты делаешь здесь? Немедленно тащи свой тощий зад домой!  
Он не тощий!!! Я просто хрупкий и для моей фигурки он очень-очень аккуратный. И вообще, Алекс, на смей оскорблять мою пятую точку!  
Я рукой указал на учебник в руках, надеясь, что друг сможет провести параллель.  
\- Зачет? – в его вопросе было скорее утверждение.  
Я снова кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, но сразу же после него ты сваливаешь домой, - он наставил на меня палец. Он же вылитая моя мама!  
Я улыбнулся и в третий раз кивнул. Мы зашли в колледж, и я руками показал, что зайду в туалет.  
Я прыснул в лицо холодной водой, чувствуя неимоверное облегчение. Как пережить эти два с хвостиком часа? Поднимаю глаза на свое отражение в зеркале и чуть не падаю от неожиданности и испуга. Твою мать, Адам! Нельзя так подкрадываться к людям! В воздухе витает легкое чувство дежавю.  
\- Привет, Китти, - он улыбается. Вот, гад! Хорошо тебе, Адам?  
Я лишь киваю. А что еще мне остается делать? Он что-то начинает говорить про репетицию, но я останавливаю его. Пытаюсь с помощью великого языка жестов показать ему, что не приду.  
\- Ты отказываешься? – в его глазах была обида. Он был похож на маленького мальчика, у которого отобрали любимую машинку. Я отрицательно мотаю головой и показываю рукой на часы.  
\- Сегодня не придешь? – а ты сообразительный, Адам. Подтверждаю его догадку кивком.  
\- Что случилось? Черт, Томми, ты можешь говорить нормально?  
Я опять показываю молчаливое “нет”.  
\- Ты записался на курс языка жестов? – Адам подозрительно поглядывает на меня.  
Если бы мог, я бы рассмеялся. В ответ я ооооочень выразительно на него посмотрел и покрутил пальцем у виска.  
\- Тогда что? Почему ты не разговариваешь?  
Идиот!  
\- Наверное, потому что не могу, - словно со стороны я слышу свой сипящий низкий голос.  
Лицо Адама мгновенно становится серьезным. Я прямо чувствую, как в его голове складываются два и два.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Быстро домой! – он мне приказывает?  
Качаю головой “нет”.  
\- Что значит ”нет”? Быстро!  
Ищу в кармане хоть какой-нибудь листик, чтобы написать ответ. И зачем я отдал сумку Алексу?  
\- Хочешь написать? – спрашивает брюнет.  
Я киваю. Адам подходит к зеркалу и от его теплого дыхания оно покорно запотевает. Мои губы тронула улыбка. Чувствуя себя пятилетним ребенком, вывожу слово ”зачет”.  
Адам хмыкает и кивает.  
\- Удачи, - Адам подходит ко мне совсем близко, - но, обещай, что потом ты сразу пойдешь домой.  
Я вывел руками что-то похожее на “ну, разумеется”. Кивать мне просто уже надоело.  
\- Вот и умница, Дюймовочка, - убью!!! У себя в голове я просто зарычал. Надо мне ему кличку придумать.  
Алекс занял нам самые классные места. Списывать я не планировал, но, если что, можно будет спросить у Алекса. Мы сидели и разговаривали, когда на стол передо мной опустилась шоколадка и вслед за ней стаканчик с горячим чаем. Неужели Шон? Поднимаю глаза. Адам?  
\- Просто, - он покраснел, - я подумал, что тебе это нужно. Кофе нельзя, а горячее молоко с медом нигде не продается. Так что, вот.  
Он стесняется? Что он вообще… Зачем? Несмотря ни на что в моей груди разливается теплое чувство. Мне приятно, но это не все… Возникает еще что-то.  
\- Спасибо, - шепчу одними губами.


	14. Chapter 14

POV Адам

\- Почему ты так долго? – подлетаю к только что вышедшему Томми.  
На меня уставились удивленные карие глаза. Это, я так понимаю, вопрос.  
\- Я отпросился, чтобы проводить тебя домой, - устремленные на меня глаза стали еще шире, и я продолжил, - я чувствую ответственность за тебя, как никак ты промок по моей вине. Если не эта репетиция… Нет! Томми, я все решил, а, значит, я это сделаю.  
Он посмотрел на меня как-то необычно, а потом просто махнул рукой, мол, делай, что хочешь.  
До его дома мы шли в молчании. Я не хотел, чтобы он разговаривал и напрягал связки. Они ему еще пригодятся, как, впрочем, и мне. Начинаю быстро вспоминать, что делала мама, когда я болел.  
Шаг первый: узнать, есть ли у него температура. Перевожу взгляд на переодевшегося в домашнюю одежду Томми. Такой милашка! Ах, да, температура! Подхожу к опешившему от моей наглости блондину и прикладываю губы к его лбу.  
\- Есть небольшая, - скорее себе, нежели ему тихо говорю я, - так, хорошо, иди ложись, а я сейчас что-нибудь принесу.  
Он не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Чего стоишь? Иди ложись!  
Идеальная бровь поползла вверх.  
\- Томми! Что ты как маленький ребенок, у тебя температура и ты еле стоишь на ногах. Тебе надо выпить что-нибудь горячее и лечь спать.  
К первой брови присоединилась вторая. Оторвав от блокнота листик, он начал быстро писать. А именно: “Да, мамочка. Кухня дальше по коридору, моя комната первая слева на втором этаже”.  
\- Вот и умница, - я улыбнулся, - иди, и, чтобы, когда я приду, ты ждал меня в постели.  
Томми хмыкнул и, отобрав у меня бумагу, сделал приписку:  
“Так сразу? Да за кого ты меня принимаешь?!”  
В смысле? Дошло до меня только через несколько секунд. Ненавижу краснеть! Как я мог такое ляпнуть?!  
\- Дюймовочка, разве я похож на парня, которому для удовлетворения своих сексуальных потребностей нужно кого-то снимать?  
Он прыснул. И вот что смешного я сказал?  
\- Все, вали отсюда, - я подтолкнул его к лестнице.  
Шаг второй: молоко с медом. Надеюсь, мне не придется бежать в магазин. Молоко я нашел в холодильнике и быстренько поставил его на плиту. Теперь мед. Боже, сколько баночек! Придется, Адам, действовать наугад. Нашел я с попытки десятой и…  
\- Эй, куда?! – я забыл про молоко, оставленое на плите, которое уже попыталось совершить дерзкий побег из кастрюли.  
Беру ложку и снимаю тонкую пленку.  
Шаг третий: заставить Томми это выпить. Томми ждал меня на кровати( и я просто не мог не улыбнуться), полностью укрытый теплым одеялом.  
\- Можешь же, когда захочешь, - аккуратно ставлю поднос на тумбочку, затем помогаю Томми сесть выше.  
\- Держи, - передаю ему кружку и блюдце с медом, - я не знаю, как ты любишь, поэтому я не смешивал и принес отдельно.  
В моем сердце запорхали бабочки от его благодарной улыбки. Ест отдельно, значит, как и я, он не любит смешивать мед с молоком. Помню, как моя мама всегда клала его в молоко, и я капризничал, заставляя ее переделывать заново.  
Пока он пьет, осматриваюсь. Вся комната выдержана в светло-голубых тонах. Совершенно очевидно, что ее владельцу нравится этот цвет. Возле окна стоит стол, на котором валяются куча дисков, книг и разной другой мелочи; справа от двери шкаф, а с другой стороны большое зеркало. Конечно, какой гей без зеркала? Возле него продолговатая полка с гитарами. Уютненько, но самое прекрасное здесь, это сам обладатель, раскинувшийся на большой кровати. Ммм, хочу к нему.  
\- Выпил? – забираю кружку, - а теперь спать, Китти. И, да, я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь.  
От моих слов он улыбается самой прекрасной улыбкой, которую я только видел.  
“А как же сказка?”: читаю очередную записку. Так, Адам, постараемся взглядом показать ответ. Вроде бы получилось.  
Еще одна? “Ты же обещал быть мне родной матерью? Нет, фу, ты плохая мама. Что, даже песенку не споешь?”  
\- Стерва, - бросил я, а он засиял еще ярче.  
Вскоре он успокоился: усталость и болезнь взяла свое.  
\- Адам, мне холодно, - услышал я его голос, такой же сиплый, как и утром.  
В шкафу я нашел еще одно одеяло и заботливо укрыл его.  
Все! Будь, что будет! Ложусь рядом с ним на кровать и обнимаю его, прижимая спиной к своей груди.  
\- Не обращай внимание, это ничего не значит. Я просто хочу тебя согреть, - шепчу ему в макушку, и он расслабляется, погружаясь в сон.  
Похоже, я тоже задремал, потому и не услышал хлопнувшую входную дверь.  
\- Томми, ты дома? У нас гости? – раздался снизу женский голос.  
Черт! Аккуратно размыкаю объятия и выхожу из комнаты.  
На лестнице я столкнулся с девушкой лет пятнадцати с длинными каштановыми волосами. Интересно.  
\- Мама! - позвала она. – Томми привел парня.  
Она имела в виду просто парня или Парня?  
Из кухни вышла красивая белокурая женщина, теперь понятно, в кого Томми пошел.  
\- Здравствуйте, - здороваюсь с ней, - меня зовут Адам, я друг Томми. Томми заболел и я помог ему добраться до дома. Сейчас он спит.  
\- Заболел? – женщина сразу стала беспокойной. – Это, вероятно, из-за вчерашнего. Он промок.  
\- Да, у него небольшая температура и осипший голос. Я подогрел ему молока с медом, он выпил и лег спать. Я не ушел, не хотел оставлять его одного. Так что, наверное, я сейчас пойду.  
\- Не спешите, поужинайте с нами, - приятная у него мама, - я только сейчас схожу проверю Томми.  
\- Спасибо, но у меня еще есть дела, - сказал я, - если вы не против, я зайду завтра к нему?  
\- Конечно, - женщина широко улыбнулась, - и спасибо, Адам.  
\- Не за что, - улыбаюсь, надевая куртку и беря в руки свою сумку. – До завтра.  
\- Пока, - она проводила меня до двери.  
Прекрасно, Адам. Знакомство с мамой прошло просто великолепно. Очень приятная женщина, очень похожая на мою маму. Кстати, мама… Она мне звонила утром, но я был на паре.  
\- Привет, мам, - говорю в трубку, - я только освободился. Не против немного поболтать?  
-……  
\- Как о чем? О жизни, разумеется!


	15. Chapter 15

POV Томми

Уже и поболеть спокойно не дадут! Медленно вылажу из своего одеяльного кокона. Два пропущенных и оба от Шона.  
\- Алло..., - сиплю я в трубку и тут же откашливаюсь, - привет, Шон.  
-......  
\- Нет, я немного приболел.  
-......  
\- Нет, приезжать не надо. Думаю, завтра я уже приду. Увидимся.  
-......  
\- Я тоже скучаю, - нагло вру я: последние два дня я о нем вспоминал всего пару раз. Наверное, это что-то значит?  
Завтра я надеюсь уже пойти в колледж. Ричард осмотрел меня, но ничего серьезного не обнаружил, банальный бронхит. Ура, завтра снова репетиция!  
\- Томми, малыш, можно? - мама острожно заглянула в голову. Не люблю это прозвище. - К тебе пришел Адам.  
Что? Что он тут забыл?  
\- Зачем он пришел?  
\- Навестить тебя, - мама пожала плечами, - он такой прекрасный мальчик, Томми.  
Прекрасный мальчик? Начинается. Зараза он, а не прекрасный мальчик!  
\- Ладно, пусть заходит.  
Через минуту Его Величество вплывает в мою комнату, сверкая улыбкой чеширского кота.  
\- Привет, Дюймовочка, - он без спроса присаживается на кровать, - как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Я хотел возмутиться, что он вот так бесцеремонно уселся, но потом вспомнил, что он даже лежал на этой самой кровати,и весь мой пыл погас. Постойте, он опять ТАК меня назвал? Вот же сволочь! Неужели я уже принял это прозвище, что так спокойно к этому отнесся? Пламя во мне разгоралось с новой силой.  
\- Не Называй Меня Так, - процедил сквозь зубы, бросая на Ламберта гневный взгляд.  
\- Оууу, сразу видно, что уже намного лучше,- мне захотелось врезать ему по физиономии и стереть с его лица эту гадостливую улыбку. Но он вчера так заботился обо мне, наверное, стоит быть хоть немного благодарным.  
\- Как все? Репетиции? - все же задаю вопрос я.  
\- Прекрасно, но тебя все же не хватает. Не представляю, как мы вообще раньше играли без тебя? Кем передавала привет.  
\- Ей тоже. Завтра я уже приду.  
\- Вот уж нетушки, - Адам стал мгновенно серьезным.  
\- Вот уж датушки, Адам. И даже не пытайся мне здесь речь толкать. У нас и так нет времени.  
\- Томми...., - начал он, но потом просто махнул рукой, - да что с тебя взять....  
\- Вот и умница, - я на секунду сжал его руку. Адам вздрогнул и покраснел. Я даже не знал, что он умеет. Он такой..... милый.  
\- Ладно, я так на минутку забежал узнать, как у тебя дела, - он хлопнул руками по кровати и поднялся. По-моему я его смутил.  
\- Я пошел, - он наклонился и на секунду его горячие губы прижались к моей щеке. Он со всеми друзьями так прощается?  
Я сам отвечаю на свой вопрос: нет. Что же мы, Адам, делаем?  
Я проваливаюсь в сон, а когда снова открываю глаза, то вижу Алекса тихо наигрывающего мелодию на гитаре.  
\- Привет, - буркнул я.  
\- В каком мы прекрасном расположении духа, - друг отложил инструмент и подошел ко мне.  
\- Знаешь, болеть не слишком весело. И еще Адам...  
\- Что с ним?  
\- Ничего, я надеюсь, - я приподнимаюсь и сажусь, - он приходил навестить.  
\- Тебя?  
\- Нет, блин, воздух в моей комнате! Ну, а кого еще?  
\- Слушай, это конечно, не мое дело, но его поведение в последнее время.., - Алекс подбирал слова, - тебе не кажется, что он ухаживает за тобой?  
\- Разумеется, я же болен, - я пожал плечами.  
\- Нет! Я имею ввиду в другом смысле.  
Я понимаю, что он говорит. И, да, кажется. Неужели это так заметно со стороны? Боже, Алекс... Ведь ему самому, наверное, нравится Адам?  
\- Возможно, - на большее меня не хватило.  
\- А.., - Алекс покраснел, - ты не хочешь принять его ухаживания?  
ЧЕГО???????? Алекс!?  
И тут до меня доходит и все сразу встает на свои позиции. И вечное торчание друга в библиотеке, и эти чертовы репетиции с Ламбертом....  
Я резко сажусь на кровати, так что он даже вздрагивает.  
\- Тебе нравится не Адам, а его парень. Тебе нравится Саули.


	16. Chapter 16

POV Адам

\- Мистер Питтман, здравствуйте, это Адам Ламберт.- Я сделал небольшой глоток кофе. - Что? Да-да, Монте.  
\- .....  
\- Да, мы уже репетируем в полном составе. Собственно, я звоню вам, чтобы пригласить на нашу репетицию завтра днем, - я немного нервничал, хоть и осознавал, что абсолютно без повода.  
-.....  
\- Завтра в четыре?  
-.....  
\- Нет, Монте, все замечательно. Спасибо вам огромное. До завтра.  
Закончив разговор, я наконец-то смог выдохнуть.  
\- Хей! Минутку внимания, - я повысил голос, пытаясь докричаться до команды. Как по волшебству в студии установилась мертвая тишина, и все разом повернулись ко мне, - завтра в четыре репетиция с Монте. Но я предлагаю собраться чуть пораньше. Скажем, в два часа.  
Мне в ответ раздался оглушительный гвал голосов. Вот и замечательно.  
Репетиция закончилась, и передо мной возник весьма важный вопрос: куда бы себя деть? Саули сейчас дома, доделывает свой проект по литературе. Я его даже сюда не смог вытащить, что уж говорить про прогулку. Мой взгляд совершенно случайно остановился на Китти. А что если? Может это мой шанс?  
\- Хей, есть у кого-нибудь желание прогуляться? - Кем и Лонджиню отрицательно помахали головами, - Томми?  
\- Прости, Адам, я иду в кино.  
В кино? Этого еще не хватало!!!  
\- Один? - мое ревнивое Я начало просыпаться.  
\- Да, так получилось, что все мои знакомые предпочитают легкие комедии и сопливые мелодрамы.  
\- А ты? - мне стало интересно. Тупые комедии я тоже не жаловал, а вот мелодрамы любил. Я - гей! Мне можно.  
\- Старые вестерны и ужастики, - Томми откинул челку с лица, - но не просто тупую мясорубку, а что-нибудь мистическое. Как, например, старый "Омен" или....  
\- "Экзорцист", - подсказал я ему один из своих любимых фильмов.  
Не успел я договорить, как Китти резко развернулся ко мне. Его лицо сверкало, освещенное улыбкой.  
\- Это мой любимый фильм!  
\- Слушай, гуляка, - прервала наш диалог Кем, - Саули тебя не потеряет?  
\- Нет, он совсем сошел с ума со своей литературой.  
Томми вдруг рассмеялся.  
\- Что-то типа: "Вклад кого-то в развитие литературы в эпоху средневековья"?  
Я кивнул.  
\- Алекс занимается тем же проектом. Мне порой кажется, что он скоро превратиться в предмет интерьера нашей библиотеки.  
\- Ммм, Адам, - окликнул меня Томми, - если тебе нечем заняться.... Составишь мне компанию в кино?  
Господи! Мне не послышалось? Он сам предложил?  
\- Конечно, - слетело с языка прежде, чем я смог все обдумать.

***

Как и следовало ожидать, мы пошли на ужастик. Вопреки всеобщему мнению фильм оказался интересным. Сюжет до последнего держал в своих цепких ручонках мою нервную систему. Где-то в середине фильма был момент.... Ну, знаете, как это бывает.... Нагнетающая атмосфера, музыка. И вот из-за угла выскакивает перевертыш, вырывая из горла героини отчаянный, полный ужаса крик. Так вот, именно в эту минуту, кто-то из зала решил спеть с ней дуэтом. Ха-ха. Нет, серьезно, на весь зал раздался душераздирающий крик. Меня даже передернуло.  
Я никогда не ходил на подобные фильмы с Саули. Меня бесило то, как он порой хватает меня за руку, или прячет лицо у меня на груди. Томми же ничего этого не делал, хотя мне этого и хотелось.  
Из кино мы вышли уже поздно.  
\- Ты сильно спешишь? - Томми положил руку мне на предплечье.  
\- Нет. Честно говоря, я вообще никуда не тороплюсь.  
\- В таком случае, я приглашаю тебя на прогулку по ночному городу.  
\- Я только за, Дюймовочка.  
\- АДАМ!!!!!!!  
Я рассмеялся.  
\- Ну, Китти.....  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - прошипел он, убирая от меня свою изящную ручку.  
\- Зато я тебя просто обожаю, Томми, - я усмехнулся, посылая ему очаровательную, но наглую улыбочку.

Не знаю, сколько по времени мы уже гуляли, но расходиться не хотелось совершенно. Я будто разговаривал с блондинистой копией самого себя. У нас были похожие интересы, предпочтения... Ну, и конечно же он был такой же стервой, как и я. Ну, в хорошем смысле этого слова. И это блондинистый демоненок покорял меня все больше. Я так хотел прикоснуться к его потрясающим нежным губам, сорвать с них стоны удовольствия.... Но сейчас нельзя. Я только начал по-тихонько привязывать его к себе, и излишняя поспешность могла все испортить. Надо придумать стратегию по его завоеванию.  
\- Откуда ты? - его вопрос вырвал меня из состояния глубокой задумчивости.  
\- Из Индианаполиса  
\- И как оказался в Яблоке?  
\- Как и все, приехал учиться. Здесь просто больше возможностей и для образования, и для музыки.  
\- А родители?  
\- Меня мама сразу отпустила. Она у меня вообще мировая женщина! Помню, как я боялся ей открыться. Это был просто кошмар! А она просто предложила пользоваться своей косметичкой.  
\- Что? - Томми аж остановился.

Флешбек

\- Адам, скажи, а у тебя есть девушка?  
\- Нет, - ответил черноволосый юноша.  
\- А хотел бы?  
\- Нет.  
\- Адам, у тебя есть парень?  
\- Нет, - очередной отрицательный жест головой.  
\- А хотел бы?  
\- Да, - парень смущенно поднял глаза на свою маму.

Конец флешбека

Томми разрывало от смеха.  
\- Ну, а как ты сообщил своим?  
\- Никак, она тоже сама догадалась. Она у меня тоже маман, что надо, - Томми улыбнулся моей любимой улыбкой, - у нее уже была хорошая закалка на мой счет. Сначала стрижка, потом татуировки...  
\- У тебя есть тату?  
\- Да, у меня практически все руки в них.  
ЧТО???? Я хочу на это взглянуть.  
\- Лучше не надо, - вероятно, последнюю фразу я произнес вслух. - Я поклонник ужасов, поэтому вытатуировал некоторых персонажей на себе. Кстати, девочка из "Экзорциста", тоже есть.  
У меня не было слов. Это же просто кошмар!!! Нет, к тату я отношусь совершенно нормально, конечно, если оно не по всему телу. Но... Он такой красивый, у него такое потрясающее тело, и на нем... этот ужас???  
\- Зачем ты мне это сказал?  
Томми заливисто рассмеялся.  
\- Предпочитаю предупреждать людей заранее. Вот недавно я чуть Алекса на тот свет не отправил.  
Мой вопросительный взгляд он истолковал совершенно верно и начал рассказывать.  
\- Мы с Алексом засиделись допоздна у меня дома, а ему ехать далековато. Вот и остался он у меня ночевать. Утром меня разбудил истошный вопль. Оказывается, он ночью прижался ко мне, а утром первое, что он увидел была эта тату. С такого близкого расстояния....  
Теперь я помирал со смеху. Чтобы я делал, если бы увидел такое с утра пораньше?  
\- Ничего, он успокоился. Я заставил его это сделать, хоть он и перебудил весь дом, - на личике Томми появилось чуть злорадное выражение.  
\- Ну ты и сучка, - почти восхищенно протянул я.  
\- Поверь, не один ты так думаешь, - усмехнулся блондин, - кстати, спасибо, за первый комплимент. Мне приятно.  
Чего????? Вот же, черт!


	17. Chapter 17

POV Томми  
\- Ребята, это очень круто! – Монте опустил гитару. – Я поговорю со своими знакомыми, но, думаю, на следующей неделе мы запишем первую песню.  
Так скоро? Со мной? Я попал. Причем, даже не я, а Адам. Ведь запись песни повлечет за собой и все остальное: интервью, новые записи, встречи. Как в такой суматохе он будет искать себе нового басиста? Не надо было мне ввязываться в эту авантюру.  
\- Что с тобой, Китти? - сильные руки приобнимают меня сзади.  
\- Все хорошо, - мягко ухожу из кольца его рук. Почему он всегда так делает?  
\- Томми, я ведь прекрасно знаю, что ты врешь, - Адам опускается в ближайшее кресло.  
Аккуратно отодвигаю его в сторону и сажусь на подлокотник.  
\- Прости меня, Адам.  
\- Простить? За что? – Адам непонимающе поднял голову. – Томми, что случилось?  
\- Просто в голову начали лезть разные мысли. Ничего страшного, не обращай внимание.  
\- Малыш…  
\- Адам, не называй меня так!  
\- Прости, - его голос звучит… виновато? – Я не могу этого контролировать.  
\- Ладно, - посылаю ему легкую улыбку, которой надеюсь увести его мысли по другому адресу, - на этот раз прощаю.  
\- Расскажи мне.  
\- Это неважно, - прячу глаза за челкой. Как ему объяснить?  
\- Нет, важно, - он аккуратно отодвигает пряди с моих глаз, заправляя их за ухо.  
Да, какая разница!  
\- Адам, где ты будешь искать нового гитариста?  
Он несколько секунд просто смотрит на меня, но затем резко мрачнеет.  
\- Я до сих пор надеялся, и надеюсь, что ты останешься со мн…с нами, - затравленно шепчет он.  
Я чуть расслышал его ответ. Казалось, он говорит это скорее себе, нежели мне.  
\- Адам, мы уже обсуждали…  
\- Да, Алекс, группа и так далее, - раздраженно перебил меня он.  
Я выдохнул. Мне хотелось сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, чтобы стереть с этого потрясающего лица грусть и раздражение. Признаться честно, я тоже не хотел уходить, но должен был. Даже теоретически я бы не смог разорваться на два фронта. Ведь наша с Алексом группа для меня тоже очень важна, не менее, чем группа Адама.  
\- Хей, - я слегка толкнул его, стараясь хоть немного раскачать,- я помогу тебе найти гитариста.  
Он рассмеялся, а я насторожился, уж слишком истерично это прозвучало. И оказался прав, Адам резко развернулся ко мне. У него было такое выражение лица… Даже не знаю, как описать.  
\- Как ты не понимаешь! Мне не нужен никто другой, мне нужен только ты, - в голубых глазах полыхал ледяной, но такой обжигающий огонь. А мы точно сейчас про нового участника говорим?  
Адам, неужели ты думаешь, что я ничего не понимаю? Ведь я тоже испытываю к тебе вполне определенные чувства, но просто не могу им поддаться. Слишком многие будут от этого страдать. Шон. Саули. Алекс? Нет, Алексу, наоборот, будет это только на руку. Постойте…. А это идея! Надо простимулировать его в отношении одного симпатичного голубоглазого блондина.  
\- Томми, - сквозь мысли я услышал голос Адама, удивленный и встревоженный.  
\- Я в порядке, - мои губы растянулись в полуулыбке.  
Господи, когда он успел оказаться так близко? Его губы в сантиметре от моих, я до сих пор помню их вкус и силу. Я прикрыл глаза и… Звонок телефона разрывает повисшую тишину, и в следующую секунду я слышу поток ругательств Адама. Момент окончательно испорчен. Может, это и к лучшему.  
Как назло, стоило Адаму закончить разговор, как я почувствовал вибрацию у себя в кармане.  
\- Привет, Шон.  
-…  
\- Встретиться? Сегодня? – чувствую себя неловко, да и Адам стал подозрительно тихим.  
-…  
\- До встречи, - засовываю телефон обратно в карман.  
\- Куда ты собрался? Кто это был? – Ненавижу его собственнические замашки!  
\- Тебя не должно это интересовать.  
\- Томми, не зли меня! – Бесит!!!  
\- Хочешь знать, кто это был? Хорошо, - я просто пылаю от гнева, - это был мой парень. Доволен?  
\- ТЫ НИКУДА НЕ ИДЕШЬ, - четко выговаривая каждое слово, сказал Адам.  
\- Ты не имеешь права мне приказывать. Адам, у тебя есть Саули, у меня – Шон. Мы не пара! Ты это понимаешь?  
\- Если я расстанусь с Саули, ты будешь со мной?  
Я не знал, что ему сказать. Я прекрасно понимал, что он не сможет так просто расстаться со своим парнем, Адам, вероятно, тоже осознавал это.  
Я уже открыл рот, когда в комнату заглянула Кем.  
\- Адам, Монте хочет тебя видеть.  
Чувствуя себя последним трусом, я незаметно проскочил к выходу, стоило только Адаму покинуть комнату.


	18. Chapter 18

POV Томми  
Разговор с Адамом просто выбил меня из колеи. Зачем мы вообще затронули эту тему? Несмотря на все приводимые самому себе доводы я понимал, что рано или поздно этот разговор состоялся бы. Я просто был не готов. Морально не готов. Хочу ли я встречаться с ним? Он может быть хорошим другом, вероятно, просто потрясающим любовником, но …быть партнером? Адам – загадка для меня. Он может быть уверенным в себе взрослым мужчиной, а через секунду вести себя так, что я с удовольствием, самолично сдал бы его в детский садик. Меня еще пугала одна вещь. Знаете, говорят, что противоположности притягиваются. Людям с одинаковыми характерами становится просто скучно друг с другом, оттуда и все эти измены. Так вот, мы с Адамом очень похожи. Он был бы очень хорошим другом, если бы не случилась одна совершенно банальная вещь – у меня появились чувства к нему. Чувства, далекие от дружеских. Мне хотелось близости с ним, причем не только физической. Я окончательно запутался….  
-ТОММИ !!!!!!!  
Я вздрогнул. Совершенно непонимающими глазами я смотрел на рассерженного Шона.  
\- Что? – я ничего не понимал.  
\- Повтори, что я тебе рассказывал последние десять минут.  
Черт! Еще и Шон покоя не дает.  
\- Прости, я задумался, - врать смысла не было.  
Шон рассмеялся.  
\- Задумался? Томми, в последнее время мы с тобой практически не видимся. Ты пропадаешь на своих постоянных репетициях, а на меня у тебя просто не хватает времени. Когда я хочу с тобой пообщаться или встретиться, ты оказываешься вечно уставшим. Я не могу так больше! Я хочу отношений, где со мной будет хоть кто-нибудь считаться. – Шон уже практически кричал на меня.  
Я редко чувствую себя виноватым, но в этот момент я чувствовал себя таким на все сто. Я понимал его, понимал свою вину. Я бы на его месте тоже обиделся бы.  
Я опять ушел в себя. Что я чувствую к Шону? Привязанность? Нежность? Влечение? Все эти чувства в совокупности, но они даже в сравнение не идут с моими чувствами к Адаму. Надо же было мне повстречать этого Ламберта! Жил бы себе спокойно.  
С Шоном меня ждали крепкие верные отношения, а с Адамом? Передо мной стоял выбор: остаться верным нежности или уступить место страсти? Адам не просто волновал меня, я хотел его. Просто безумно… Мне срывало крышу только от его пламенного взгляда. До сих пор вспоминаю тот поцелуй в туалете, когда его губы просто обладали моим ртом. Боже!  
Упс! Походу дела я опять забыл про своего парня.  
Я перевел взгляд на Шона, встречая изучающий взгляд его глаз.  
\- Надо же, меня заметили. - Фыркнул он. – И где ты был?  
\- Шон…  
\- Томми, почему ты ведешь себя так? Неужели я для тебя вообще значу не больше, чем пустое место?  
\- Нет, - я встряхнулся.  
\- Да, неужели! Только что я тебе рассказывал, как один парень из параллельного потока пригласил меня на свидание.  
-И?  
\- Что “И”?  
\- Ты хочешь пойти? – слова сорвались с моих губ прежде, чем я смог вообще уловить суть разговора.  
\- Ты издеваешься? – совсем глухо спросил Шон. Странно, я начал готовиться к истерике.  
\- Нет, прости, - мне стало совсем стыдно.  
\- Томми, может быть, нам не имеет смысла продолжать этот фарс, которые мы называем отношениями? – Он заставил меня посмотреть ему прямо в глаза.  
Похоже, Томми, тебя только что бросили.  
\- Может быть и нет, - я сглотнул, - Шон, прости меня.  
\- Я не злюсь, Томми, - Шон выглядел неважно, - я еще не успел окончательно и бесповоротно влюбиться в тебя. Я верю, что у каждого из нас есть своя пара, и рано или поздно мы ее найдем. Я просто снова пойду по дороге поиска.  
С этими словами Шон встал и, легонько поцеловав меня на прощание в губы, вышел из кафе.  
А счастье было так возможно! Чертов Ламберт!  
Я схватил телефон, набирая наизусть номер Алекса.  
\- Да, - услышал я на том конце.  
\- Привет, не хочешь немного развеяться и сходить куда-нибудь?  
\- А Шон уже не вариант?  
\- Меня, друг мой, только что бросили.  
\- Что? – Алекс, похоже, был не просто удивлен, он был в шоке.  
\- Что слышал. Ну, так пойдешь? – Я по-любому вытащу его с собой. Мне нужно с ним поговорить.  
\- Может тогда просто в бар? – предложил Алекс . – Чувствую, предстоит серьезная пьянка.  
\- Еще лучше. Встречаемся через сорок минут в нашем баре.  
***  
\- Ну, теперь выкладывай, - Алекс опрокинул в себя очередной бокал пива.  
Легко сказать. С чего бы начать?  
\- Сегодня я разговаривал с Адамом. Все, как обычно, начали нормально, а под конец разругались. – Я заказал себе и Алексу еще пива. – Я сбежал, как последний трус, когда он задал мне один вопрос.  
\- Ты расстался с Шоном из-за Ламберта? – поинтересовался друг. - Ты любишь его? Адама?  
\- Я не могу сказать, что люблю его, Алекс, но меня влечет к нему с ужасной силой.  
\- У вас это взаимно, - Алекс сделал еще один глоток.  
Что? Ах, да.  
\- Да. Он спросил меня: буду ли я с ним встречаться, если он расстанется с Саули, - я смотрел на друга, с интересом наблюдая за всеми изменениями на его лице.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я же говорю – сбежал, - я заказал у бармена еще два бокала.  
\- Мне кажется или ты меня специально спаиваешь?  
Я ответил ослепительно улыбкой.  
\- Знал я, что все это не просто так, - начал ворчать Алекс, - что ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Вот мы и подошли к самой сути разговора, - я похлопал друга по плечу.  
\- Так, значит, это все была только прелюдия. Замечательно.  
\- Понимаешь, я больше, чем уверен, что Адам боится разговора с Саули, ведь на кону стоит их дружба. И тут я подумал…  
\- Это всегда плохо кончается.  
\- Заткнись. - Я отмахнулся. – Намного лучше было бы, если Саули сам решит, что Адам не совсем тот, кто ему нужен.  
\- Я тебя не понимаю, - Алекс пытался уловить хоть какую-нибудь суть в моих суждениях. Может, зря я его напоил?  
\- И тут я вспомнил, что у меня есть ты. Ты влюблен в Саули!  
\- А причем здесь… Нет!  
\- Да! Ты ведь хочешь быть с ним, разве не так?  
\- Ну не таким же способом! Томми, так нельзя. Не впутывай меня в свои интриги!  
Я вздохнул.  
\- Почему? Я не прошу делать это для меня, сделай это для себя. Посмотри на них, разве они пара?  
Алекс задумался.  
\- Ты прав, они уже давно не пара. Просто отличные друзья.  
\- Так помоги себе, помоги Саули, - надо еще чуть-чуть нажать на него, и он согласится. Я ведь желаю ему только добра.  
\- Ладно, я начну ухаживать за Саули, но только потому, что я действительно давно влюблен в него, - лицо Алекса приобрело осмысленное выражение. Главное, чтобы завтра на трезвую голову, он не пошел на попятный.  
\- Только, пожалуйста, никому не говори, что я расстался с Шоном. Хорошо? – я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал об этом, особенно одна черноволосая зараза.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул Алекс, - что ты будешь делать с Адамом?  
\- Ну, я ведь не могу так легко и красиво ему сдаться, - я усмехнулся своим мыслям, - я его еще немного помучаю.


	19. Chapter 19

POV Саули

Какой же я все-таки умничка! Мы с Алексом сегодня с блеском защитили проект по литературе, так что теперь можно немного и отдохнуть. Надо зайти в интернет, вдруг, там есть что-нибудь интересное. Пару минут мои глаза бегло просматривают сегодняшние новости… Черт! Черт! Сегодня открывается выставка работ Рональда Питерсона. Вот же…! Я так хотел пойти. Я быстренько обзваниваю номера, указанные под текстом. Все билеты раскуплены. Настроение сразу же упало, но я тут же взял себя в руки. Ничего страшного ведь не случилось? Не сегодня, так завтра. В последний раз вздохнув, я принялся за приготовление ужина.  
За этим меня и застал вернувшийся Адам. Что-то случилось? Неужели Монте не понравилось?  
\- Адам, ему не понравилось? - спрашиваю, подходя поближе.  
Адам поднимает на меня глаза. Куда делась из них жизнь? Они, как и всегда, прекрасны, но они пусты. Безжизненны.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Ну, - я замялся, - Монте и репетиция.  
\- Нет, ему очень понравилось, - Адам послал мне усталую улыбку, - более того, в следующую среду мы делаем первую запись.  
\- Но это же прекрасно! – я безумно рад за них. – Почему же ты такой грустный?  
\- Я просто очень устал, Саули, - он прикрыл глаза, - возможно, просто перенервничал. Не волнуйся.  
Слабо верится, конечно, но сейчас спрашивать больше абсолютно бесполезно.  
\- Я приготовил ужин. Будешь?  
\- Чуть позже. - Он снова посмотрел на меня. – Я просто хочу немного отдохнуть.  
Как скажешь, Адам. Я вернулся к своим делам. Внезапно раздался телефонный звонок. Я уже хотел пойти растолкать Адама, когда осознал, что это мой телефон звонит.  
\- Привет, Алекс.  
-…  
\- Нет, не занят.  
-…  
\- Пригласить меня на выставку? – моя голова туго соображала …Так. Стоп! На ту самую выставку?  
-…  
\- Да, я пойду, - я готов был просто запрыгать от радости. – Когда?  
-…  
\- До встречи.  
Я на нее пойду! Ура! Черт, я ведь совсем забыл про своего парня.  
\- Адам, - я мышкой проскочил в комнату.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Ты не будешь против, если я схожу на выставку Рональда Питерсона? – он даже глаза не открыл. Наверное, он на самом деле очень устал.  
\- Конечно же, нет, - фыркнул он, - почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Ну, меня пригласил Алекс, - признался я, ожидая реакции Адама.  
Адам повернул голову в мою сторону. Пожалуйста, скажи “да”.  
\- Алекс- твой друг, - он попытался пожать плечами. В полулежачем положении это было не совсем удобно.  
\- Так ты не против? – весь мой боевой дух опять восстал.  
\- Нет, абсолютно. Только особо не шалите, мальчики, - Адам попытался симитировать великого мистера Кинни. Немного он все же не дотягивает, на мой взгляд.  
Я быстренько начал собираться. Шкаф, друг мой, быстренько подбери мне что-нибудь элегантное, но не слишком вычурное. Господи, собираюсь, словно иду на свидание. Но я же буду с Алексом. Если быть откровенным с самим собой, то Алекс вызывал у меня совершенно непонятные чувства и эмоции. Безусловно, он был моим другом, но я часто ловил себя на мысли, что немного ревную его. Разумеется, я знал, что мы с ним играем за одну команду, но я никогда не видел его с другим парнем. Эта ревность обострилась с приходом Томми в наши жизни. Меня бесил сам факт того, что Томми знает об Алексе такие вещи, о которых я даже и не догадывался. Опять же, эта треклятая группа! Я и подумать не мог, что Алекс музыкант. Просто… мне очень нравится проводить с ним время, а это уже первый симптом.  
До галереи я добрался, по-моему, побив все мировые рекорды скорости. А вот и Алекс.  
\- Привет, - плавно торможу рядом с ним. Какой же он красивый!  
\- Привет, - он улыбнулся, а у меня в животе запорхали бабочки. Это второй симптом.  
Алекс не оставлял меня одного ни на минуту, а я просто наслаждался. Он что знает историю каждой картины? О, прикольно! Современная интерпретация Моны Лизы.  
\- Мне нравится она, - я подошел рассмотреть поближе, - не так, конечно, как подлинник, но в этом определенно что-то есть.  
\- В ней нет той загадки, - Алекс подал мне бокал шампанского. – Нет интриги.  
-Столько времени прошло с момента ее написания, но мы до сих пор не знаем ответ, - согласился я.  
\- Недавно я читал, что Леонардо писал картину с двух людей. С, как известно, самой Лизы и своего молодого любовника.  
Я слышал эту версию.  
\- Маленький дьяволенок, - так он его называл.  
\- Да, верно, - кивнул Алекс, - мне нравится эта версия, что лицо на картине написано одновременно с женщины и мужчины.  
Я рассмеялся. Определенно, с шампанским надо завязывать.  
\- Мне тоже.  
Мы еще долго наслаждались той непередаваемой атмосферой… и, ладно, признаю, обществом друг друга. Это уже третий симптом. Меня, правда, беспокоил один вопрос. Он очень красивый парень, так почему он один? Он ведь мог пригласить кого-нибудь?  
\- Можно вопрос?  
\- Конечно, задавай.  
\- Почему ты пригласил именно меня?  
Алекс немного покраснел, но все же ответил.  
\- Билеты мне дал мой отец, он предложил позвать с собой Томми. - Он вдруг рассмеялся. – Он просто не знает, что Томми и современная живопись совершенно несовместимы. Но я почему-то сразу же подумал о тебе. С тобой я могу спокойно разговаривать о своей тяге к искусству, литературе, не боясь быть обсмеянным.  
\- Во всяком случае, большое спасибо, - я положил руку ему на плечо. Такое ощущение, что он немного выше Адама, - я очень хотел попасть сюда, и расстроился, когда узнал, что билеты выкуплены.  
А еще он очень и очень милый! Похоже, я начинаю влюбляться. Не знаю, как к этому относиться, но мне определенно надо кинуть свежий взгляд на мои отношения с Адамом. Как там говорила Скарлетт? Так, вот, я тоже подумаю об этом завтра. Но, боюсь, диагноз будет неутешительным. Хотя, это, как посмотреть!  
Поделиться…


	20. Chapter 20

POV Адам

Он сбежал. Он просто взял и сбежал. Как он мог это сделать? Как? После того, как я ему практически всю душу наизнанку вывернул? Неужели я ему совершенно безразличен? В глазах защипало, и через пару секунд я почувствовал влажную дорожку на щеке. Я не знаю, что думать, как к этому всему относиться. Я практически поцеловал его сегодня, если бы не этот гребаный звонок. И он ведь не был против. Напротив, он даже прикрыл глаза в предвкушении.  
Так, Адам, надо успокоиться. Я обязательно поговорю с ним еще раз, но на этот раз у него не будет возможности уйти. Я понимал, что Томми просто испугался. Еще бы! Не знаю, что я бы чувствовал на его месте. Он сказал, что его парня зовут Шон? Не знаю таких. Неужели этот Шон лучше меня?  
Я так просто не сдамся, я до последнего буду бороться за своего стервозного Котенка. И никакие Шоны не встанут у меня на пути. Горячие предательские слезы все еще струились по моему лицу, забирая боль и отчаяния из моей души, оставляя лишь тишину и умиротворенность.  
Домой я вернулся уставший и измученный, больше духовно, нежели физически. Все, чего я хотел, это поскорее лечь спать, оставив этот день позади. Я уже практически погрузился в сон, когда неуверенный голос Саули пробился сквозь дремоту. Он что-то спрашивал про выставку. Надо было будить меня ради того, чтобы попросить разрешение? Ах, да, он же все-таки мой парень. Я был только рад этому, открывать душу даже перед лучшим другом мне сейчас не хотелось. Через полчаса я вновь остался наедине со своими мыслями. Сон возвращаться не хотел, вместо этого подсознание, словно издеваясь, подкидывало мне все новые и новые поводы для размышления.  
Как привлечь к себе Томми окончательно и бесповоротно? Как влюбить его в себя? Как, наконец, просто найти с ним общий язык и перестать собачиться?  
И тут я кое-что вспомнил. Мигом вскочив с кровати, я рванул к ноутбуку. Да, все верно. Это уже в следующий четверг! Быстренько набираю номер своего хорошего друга, и, если все получиться, то… Я просто гений!  
***  
Сам удивляюсь, но следующие дни мы с Томми прожили совершенно нормально. Тему отношений мы не поднимали, да и наедине мы не оставались. Сегодня я впервые проклял день, когда решил заниматься музыкой. Друг Монте, который делал запись, оказался просто маньяком. ТАК надо мной еще никто и никогда не издевался. То ему не нравится, как звучит мой голос на припеве, то я с не той интонацией пою…. Что он вообще себе позволяет? Это мои песни! Как хочу, так и пою!  
Боже, неужели все? Умоляю, скажите мне, что этот кошмар закончился? Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь. Я всегда знал. что ради мечты нужно идти на все, но… Разве нельзя было найти кого-нибудь более… нормального?  
\- Томми, задержись на минутку, - попросил я проходящего мимо блондина.  
Тот немного покраснел, но кивнул. Спокойно, Адам. Вдох, выдох.  
\- Адам, если ты по поводу нашего последнего разговора…  
\- Нет. Кстати, я хочу попросить у тебя прощение за него. Я не должен был тебе приказывать или решать что-либо за тебя. И… Мой вопрос, его я тоже не должен был задавать так прямо,- вру и не краснею.  
Сработало, если судить по реакции Томми.  
\- У меня есть билеты на премьеру одной театральной постановки. И, я подумал, что ты можешь составить мне компанию, - сказал и замер. У меня даже сердце перестало биться.  
\- Театр? Серьезно ? – Томми был удивлен. – Адам, посмотри на меня. Какой еще театр?  
\- Обычный, Томми. Большое такое здание с…  
\- Адам.  
\- Не кипятись, Дюймовочка.  
\- Ты не хочешь пригласить Саули?  
Я усмехнулся. И откуда я знал, что он спросит это?  
\- Саули сегодня неплохо проводит время с твоим Алексом. Там какой-то съезд кого-то там. Не знаю. Брось, Томми, мы с Саули уже давно не пара. Просто привычка быть рядом друг с другом.  
Он кивнул. Что это может значить?  
\- Мы отошли от темы, - напомнил он мне.  
\- Я просто подумал, что тебе будет интересно, - я достал билеты и отдал их Томми.  
\- Адам…  
\- Посмотри, - я улыбнулся.  
Томми перевел взгляд вниз, и его гитара чуть не вылетела из его рук. Он был не просто ошарашен, он был в шоке. Еще бы!  
\- Адам! Это же…, - на его лице засверкала стоваттная улыбка. Моя улыбка.  
\- Так ты пойдешь со мной?  
\- Конечно! Черт, ты еще спрашиваешь? – Томми поднял на меня счастливые глаза. Я смог его удивить. – Я мечтал сходит на нее с тех пор, как увидел анонс. Господи! Поверить не могу, театральная постановка “Экзорциста”!  
Я рассмеялся, грусть и тревога последних дней улетучились, оставив меня с Томми наедине. Я чувствовал себя легко. Я был счастлив.


	21. Chapter 21

POV Томми

Я просто не могу в это поверить. Я знал, что на моем побеге Адам не остановиться и что-нибудь подобное все же выкинет, но… он превзошел все мои ожидания. “Экзорцист”! Представляю, сколько Адам выложил за билеты, как- никак там ведь играют мировые знаменитости. Согласившись на это, я ответил Адаму на его вопрос. Несмотря на мое поведение, я не буду открыто встречаться с ним, пока он не расстанется с Саули. Не могу и все тут.  
Скоро должен приехать Адам, мы договорились, что он заедет за мной. Интересно, черный костюм не будет смотреться слишком пафосно? И как будет одет сам Ламберт? Или, как обычно, надеть черные джинсы с каким-нибудь верхом? Мои мысли прерывает звонок в дверь. Так рано? Топаю открывать. Клянусь, если он принесет цветы, то Адама вы больше не увидите.  
\- Ничего себе, ты еще не одет? – на самом Ламберте красовались черные брюки и легкий светлый джемпер.  
\- Ты рано пришел, - пропускаю его в дом. – К тому же, я ждал тебя.  
Брови Адама приподнимаются вверх.  
\- Неужели, Китти?  
\- Должен же был я знать, в каком стиле мне одеться! – то, что я скучал, Адаму знать вовсе не обязательно.  
\- Тебе помочь? – ухмыльнулся Адам.  
Я его хотел уже послать по интересному адресу, но мне пришла в голову одна мысль.  
\- Почему бы и нет, пошли, - я пожал плечами, - поможешь выбрать рубашку.  
Количество и расцветка моих рубашек привела Адама в состояние глубокого ступора. Не прошло и года, как на свет была извлечена классическая рубашка сиреневого цвета. Вслед за ней на мои руки были скинуты с вешалки и черные узкие джинсы. Вот же сволочь!  
\- Переодевайся.  
Раскомандовался. Нет, если мы будем встречаться, то я тебя быстро от этого дела отучу. Командир нашелся.  
\- Ты так и будешь здесь стоять? – я приступил к выполнению своего плана.  
\- Мммм, какие же мы невинные и стеснительные, Китти, - он плотоядным взглядом прошелся по моему телу.  
Хочешь шоу? Будет тебе шоу.  
Я эротично потянулся, начиная стягивать с себя домашнюю кофту. Стараюсь не упустить не одной эмоции на лице брюнета. Он видимо не ожидал от меня таких действий, так как мигом покраснел и смутился. Этот парень просто полон сюрпризов.  
\- Ладно. Ээээ..я подожду тебя …там, - он выскочил из моей комнаты, при этом махнув рукой куда-то в сторону стены.  
Это было проще простого.  
Подкрасить глаза или нет? Беру в руки черный карандаш и аккуратно обвожу контур. Я просто конфетка!  
***  
Сказать, что спектакль меня впечатлил , значит ничего не сказать. Он мне понравился даже больше, чем фильм. Я так благодарен Адаму за это. Я тоже хочу сделать ему что-нибудь приятное. Вот только, что? Кажется, придумал.  
\- Земля вызывает Томми! – я вздрогнул. В последнее время я все чаще ухожу в себя, с этим явно надо что-то делать.  
Я перевел взгляд на улыбающегося Адама. Как можно так красиво улыбаться?  
\- Прости, задумался, - улыбаюсь в ответ, - я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя за вечер.  
\- Вообще-то он еще не закончился, - Адам положил мне руку на плечо, - не за что, Котенок.  
\- У меня есть для тебя кое-что, - я все же решился. – Нет, так не пойдет. Закрой глаза и не подглядывай.  
Я сделал вид, что роюсь в кармане своей куртки. Не подглядывает? Вроде бы нет. Аккуратно приподнимаюсь на носочки, и через секунду мои губы уже ласкают его. Адам словно оцепенел, но затем словно с цепи сорвался. Его губы, властные и требовательные, впивались в мои в каком-то сумасшедшем, диком поцелуе. И мне это нравилось. Мне просто сносило крышу от такого напора. Адаму явно нравилось вести, но я все же иногда перехватывал инициативу, лаская его язык своим. Я зарылся руками в его волосы, притягивая его еще ближе к себе, хотя между нами итак практически не было воздуха. Надо бы сделать глоток воздуха, но Адам не позволял. Почему он такой “голодный”? Неужели Саули…. Так. Стоять. Я выставляю вперед ладонь, буквально отдирая Адама от себя. На его лице застыло непонимание. Ничего, дорогой, я сейчас все объясню.  
\- Подожди, мы не можем.  
До него явно дошло не сразу.  
\- Да, у тебя же есть парень! – Адам мгновенно вышел из себя.  
\- У меня нет парня, - вот и признался, - мы расстались неделю назад. А вот у тебя есть.  
Адам выругался, затем резко сжал меня в объятиях, обхватывая мою голову своими ладонями.  
\- Я тебя обещаю, что расстанусь с Саули, - лихорадочно шепчет он, не позволяя мне отвести глаз от его лица. – Томми, я тебе обещаю это сделать.  
\- Вот когда ты это сделаешь, тогда у нас с тобой все и будет, - я нежно прикусываю его нижнюю губу, вырывая из его груди стон.  
\- Томми…  
\- Я не буду встречаться с парнем, у которого уже есть парень.  
\- Я же тебе пообещал, - Адам покрывает нежными поцелуями мою шею.  
\- Пообещал, но ведь пока еще не сделал.  
Я почувствовал ухмылку Адама, а через пару секунд он уже смотрит мне в глаза.  
\- Ну, ты и стерва! - в его голосе присутствует толика восхищения.  
Я посылаю ему понимающую улыбку, затем наклоняюсь чуть-чуть вперед к его уху и…  
\- Ведь именно поэтому я тебе и нравлюсь, верно?


	22. Chapter 22

POV Адам

Внимательно изучаю свое отражение в зеркале, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Сегодня я решил признаться во всем Саули. Глупо продолжать этот фарс, когда я уже мыслями и сердцем принадлежу другому. Почему это так сложно? Больше всего я боюсь, что он не захочет со мной общаться.  
\- Саули, мы должны расстаться, - произношу вслух, обращаясь к своему зеркальному Я. Даже звучит по-идиотски. Что же….  
\- Адам, я дома! – доносится до меня из прихожей. Все, бояться поздно.  
Иду на кухню, где Саули уже что-то закладывает в холодильник. Черт!  
\- Привет.  
Саули бросает на меня мимолетный взгляд, и его лицо сразу же становится серьезным.  
\- Адам, что-то случилось? Что-то не так с репетицией?  
\- Все нормально, - делаю глубокий вдох, - Саули, нам надо поговорить.  
\- Адам, не молчи! Ты заболел? – Саули начинает кружить вокруг меня.  
\- Я влюблен в другого, - одной фразой выношу себе приговор.  
Саули на мгновение замирает, а потом….  
\- Слава Богу! – на его лице появляется явное облегчение.  
ЧТО??? С выражением крайнего удивления смотрю на него.  
\- Ну…просто, - он явно нервничает, - я тоже влюблен в другого.  
И тут меня пробирает смех. Усталость и нервозность последнего месяца перерастает в истерику. Из моих глаз ручьями текут слезы, но я не могу перестать смеяться. Смех просто душит меня.  
Не знаю, сколько это длилось. В нормальное состояние меня вернула легкая пощечина. На лице Саули тоже играла улыбка.  
\- И кто он? – не поинтересоваться я просто не мог.  
\- Алекс, - что ж, вполне логично.  
\- А в кого влюблен ты?  
\- В Томми.  
\- Так и знал, что я окончательно сбил твой прицел, и ты перешел на блондинов, - смеется уже просто мой друг.  
\- Ой, да заткнись ты, - бурчу я, но все же не могу сдержать рвущегося наружу счастья. – Не в этом дело. Будь он хоть брюнетом, хоть рыжим, хоть фиолетовым, синим, зеленым или вообще разноцветным, это ничего бы не изменило.  
\- Оууу, друг мой, да это уже клиника, - протянул Саули, опускаясь рядом со мной на стул.  
\- Такой умный, да?  
\- Да. - Саули самодовольно ухмыляется. - Расскажешь?  
\- Не знаю, Саули… Это невозможно описать. Я словно умер и воскрес одновременно, стоило лишь мне взглянуть в его глаза. Я конченый романтик, верно? Поначалу я испугался своих чувств к нему, твоей возможной реакции… Я решил оставить все, как есть. И у меня получалось, я мучился, но у меня получалось, пока, однажды, Томми не пришел весь в засосах. Саули, мне просто снесло крышу! Я готов был убить того, кто к нему прикасался. И вот после этого я сдался. Сдался своим чувствам. Неделю назад Томми расстался со своим парнем, и у меня появилась надежда. Он отказал мне. Точнее, не отказал, а…. Он сказал, что не будет со мной встречаться, пока я не свободен. Так что, вот… Остальное ты знаешь.  
Я виновато посмотрел на Саули, но не нашел в его глазах не единого упрека.  
\- Адам, ты…. - Саули не договорил, просто обнял меня. – Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Не волнуйся за меня, потому что примерно тоже самое я хотел сказать тебе. Я счастлив сейчас, и у меня есть Алекс, а ты по-прежнему мой самый лучший друг.  
Я шмыгнул носом, я и не заметил, что тихо плакал. Что-то я расчувствовался.  
\- Люблю тебя, - я сильнее обнял его.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, дурак, - в голосе Саули была только нежность.  
***  
Надо срочно его увидеть. Теперь, когда у меня полностью развязаны руки, меня просто разрывает от эмоций и нетерпения. Все не может быть настолько идеально. Находясь внутри своих ощущений, чуть не пропускаю искомую светловолосую голову. Резко торможу и направляюсь точно к заданной цели. Томми сидит один и читает книгу. В самый раз. Словно почувствовав, мое приближение, он поднимает голову и улыбается.  
\- Привет, - говорит он, когда я плюхаюсь рядом, - как…  
Не даю ему договорить, закрывая его рот поцелуем. Как я мог так соскучиться всего за пару дней? Томми находится в легком шоке, потому что даже не вырывается, позволяя мне ласкать его. Но через пару секунд приходит осознание, и он начинает вырываться. Отпускаю его.  
\- Адам, что ты творишь? – шипит он на меня.  
\- Поздравляю тебя, Котенок, - я улыбаюсь.  
\- С чем это? – на его лице недоумение.  
\- С ролью моего парня, - его ротик от удивления приоткрывается.  
\- Подожди….. То есть… - Томми не может подобрать слов.  
\- Да, вчера вечером, - отвечаю на его мысленный вопрос.  
Всего несколько секунд и он сам целует меня, страстно, сумасшедше и совершенно крышесносно. То, что мы на виду у всех, не волнует ни его, ни меня. Обнимаю его, нежно прижимая к себе. Господи, я боюсь его раздавить. Какой же он хрупкий!  
\- Давай уйдем отсюда, - шепчу ему в губы.  
\- У меня еще зачет, - Томми дышит через раз, ему не хватает дыхания.  
\- У меня тоже. Плевать, в другой раз, - не даю ему думать, посасывая его нижнюю губу, вырывая стоны.  
\- Адам….  
\- Пожалуйста, - фиксирую его голову, заставляя смотреть прямо мне в глаза. Пожалуйста, Томми.  
Я уже по глазам вижу, что он сдается.  
\- К тебе, - шепчет он мне, снова даря поцелуй.  
Поделиться…


	23. Chapter 23

POV Томми

\- А у тебя здесь мило, - я по-быстрому оглядел прихожую, пока Адам закрывал за нами дверь.  
\- Спасибо, - Адам прижал меня к своей груди, осыпая мою шею нежными поцелуями. Я откинулся головой ему на плечо.  
Видя, что я не собираюсь ему препятствовать, он страстно прикусил нежную кожу. Я застонал.  
\- Саули точно не придет? - я разворачиваюсь в его руках, сам уже еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не зацеловать его до смерти.  
\- Нет, он с Алексом, - глаза Адама затуманены, я вижу в них отражение собственного желания, - Томми…  
Он не продолжил, впившись яростным поцелуем в мои губы. Я поплыл от такого напора, окончательно капитулируя. Он покусывал, засасывал мои губы, лишая разума и порабощая волю. Я задыхался, но продолжал отвечать, все больше окунаясь в это великолепное безумие. Мне еще никогда не было так хорошо. Я даже от секса получал меньше удовольствия, чем от Адама. И дело не только в поцелуях… Это просто Адам, весь словно сотканный из противоречий. Я на секунду оторвался от его губ, чтобы сделать глоток живительного кислорода.  
\- Томми, - снова шепчет он мне прямо в губы, а его руки тем временем сжимают мою задницу.  
Я целую его, и в следующую секунду чувствую, что меня что-то отрывает от пола. Точнее, кто-то. Адам прижимает меня спиной к стене, продолжая исследовать мой рот своим. Оплетаю его бедра ногами, заставляя его прижаться ко мне еще ближе. Хочу его. Хочу чувствовать его внутри себя.  
\- Адам…, - он поднимает на меня лихорадочно блестящие глаза, - давай переберемся в спальню.  
Я вижу, что он не понимает моих слов. Сильно же я на него действую.  
\- Спальня, - повторяю ему, и на его лице отражается понимание.  
\- Уверен? – его губы вновь перебираются мне на шею.  
\- Спросишь меня еще раз, я возьму и передумаю, - пытаюсь пошутить, но на его лице появляется такой испуг, что я мгновенно затыкаюсь.  
\- Сучка, - Адам улыбается, подхватывая меня на руки и неся в ближайшую комнату.  
Когда мы все же добираемся до кровати, на нас уже нет одежды. Взгляд Адама блуждает по моим рукам, а я краснею. Краснею за свои татуировки. Впервые в жизни я жалею, что сделал их. Вряд ли Адам их высоко оценит…  
\- Ты такой красивый, - что? Это совсем не то, что я ожидал услышать.  
\- Но…  
\- Тсс, - он прикладывает палец к моим губам, а потом снова целует.  
Я хочу обласкать каждый миллиметр его прекрасного тела, но это все потом. Сейчас меня сжигает страсть и желание отдаться ему. Почему же он ничего не делает?  
Адам играет с моими сосками, лаская их своим языком. Как же… С моих губ срывается громкий стон, когда Адам неожиданно впивается поцелуем в правый сосок. Я захлебываюсь своими стонами, а Адам все не унимается, продолжая засасывать и покусывать его все больше и больше.  
\- Адам…, - цепляюсь пальцами за его волосы, пытаясь ухватиться сознанием хоть за что-нибудь. Получается явно плохо. Видно почувствовав мое состояние, Адам отпускает меня и двигается ниже по моему телу.  
Я его убью, когда все закончится. Его можно было бы назвать садистом, если пытка не была бы так сладка.  
\- Томми, как же я хочу тебя, - он поднимается на руках. Его глаза вновь напротив моих.  
\- Так возьми меня. Адам, пожалуйста.  
Несмотря на полыхающую в его глазах страсть, целует он меня невероятно нежно. Отвечаю ему, даже не чувствуя прикосновение прохладных пальцев к своему отверстию. Сначала впускаю один, а затем и второй. Адам медленно подготавливает меня, хотя я уже просто горю в его руках. Пусть он уже войдет. Умоляю его об этом, но Адам просто ласкает мое лицо губами, словно не слыша мои нетерпеливые просьбы.  
\- Адам, - я обхватываю его голову руками, отрывая от себя, - если ты сейчас же ничего не сделаешь, то клянусь…  
Не заканчиваю, потому что чувствую ТАМ кое-что явно большее, чем пальцы.  
\- Так-то лучше, - ворчу для вида я, но покорно расслабляюсь, впуская его в себя.  
Легкая боль все же была, но всепоглощающее желание было намного сильнее. Войдя до конца, Адам застонал, утыкаясь лицом мне в шею. Нежно покрываю поцелуями подставленный губам участок кожи. Сначала он двигается медленно, давая мне время привыкнуть к своему размеру. Когда Адам коснулся волшебной точки внутри меня, я не удержался от вскрика. Это было спусковым крючком. Адам словно с цепи сорвался, сразу же набирая бешеный темп, каждым толчком попадая по простате. О, Господи….. Я кричал, впивался пальцами в его спину, оставляя яркие полосы на его спине. Я занимался сексом с многими парнями, но Адам… он обладал мной, заставляя задыхаться от наслаждения. Он был то страстным и напористым, а через несколько секунд нежным и ласковым. И этот переход сводил меня с ума. Я хотел разрядки, но одновременно с этим я не хотел, чтобы это когда-нибудь заканчивалось. Я пропустил руку между нашими телами, желая помочь себе, но Адам перехватил ее на полпути, не позволяя мне коснуться себя. Когда я уже был на пике, он остановился…  
\- Ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя, - сил на крики уже не было. Вместо этого я бился в его руках, как пойманный в ловушку зверек. Адам целовал мое лицо, хоть я и пытался увернуться от его губ. Сволочь! Ненавижу.  
Когда я уже был на грани отчаяния, он вернулся. Яростный и напористый. О, Боже! Я закричал, обхватывая его ногами и прижимая к себе ближе, пытаясь максимально насадиться на него.  
\- Томми, - простонал Адам мне на ухо. Встречаюсь с ним глазами. Он уже на пике, как и я. Всего несколько толчков, и Адам неожиданно сильно в последний раз толкается в меня… И мир взрывается, перестав существовать. Кажется, на долю секунды я теряю сознание. Адама трясет, стараюсь успокоить и его, и себя. Приподнимаю его голову руками и вовлекаю в благодарный поцелуй.


	24. Chapter 24

POV Адам

Мне снилось нечто невероятно прекрасное. Ключевое слово “снилОСЬ”, до тех пор, пока кто-то нещадно …  
\- Хей, Спящая Красавица, я знаю, что ты уже не спишь, - голос Томми прозвучал совсем близко.  
Я резко распахнул глаза. Котенок лежал рядом, подперев свою очаровательную головку рукой.  
\- Доброе утро, малыш, - я потянулся за поцелуем, но вместо него поймал смех Томми на своих губах.  
\- Что? – пробормотал я, когда мне все же удалось добраться до него.  
\- Вероятно, секс со мной довольно чувствительно ударил по твоей голове. Адам, ты притащил меня к себе в обед. Сейчас только восемь вечера, - его улыбка отражалась даже в его голосе.  
\- Об этом я как-то не подумал.  
\- И чем ты будешь меня развлекать? – он откинулся на подушку рядом со мной.  
\- Ааа?  
\- Сейчас только восемь вечера, я выспался… Это все ты виноват, ломаешь мне весь мой биоритм, - Томми невесомо поцеловал мое плечо. - Чем я буду ночью заниматься?  
\- О, не беспокойся об этом, - я развернулся к нему, подминая его под себя, - я найду, чем тебя занять.  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь, но…, - я прервал его, врываясь языком ему в рот. Я опять его хочу! Безумно.  
\- Не так быстро, - его ручка дотронулась до моих губ, - оставим это до ночи.  
\- Еще так долго ждать, - шепчу в эти сладкие губы, в то время, как моя рука пускается в путешествие по его телу.  
Ха! Он тоже возбужден, как и я. Ничего, сейчас мы это быстренько исправим.  
\- Адам.  
\- Томми, не ври хоть сам себе. У тебя давно стоит, - не могу оторваться от этих губ.  
\- Во-первых, не давно, а недавно, а во-вторых, - его рука опустилась мне на член и слегка сжала его, - есть прекрасное средство от этого.  
Он мягко поцеловал меня в уголок рта.  
\- Холодный душ называется, - рассмеялся Томми, застав меня врасплох. – Правда, Адам, я хочу в душ.  
\- Я с…  
\- Один, - он решительно поднялся и сел на кровати. – А ты, мой дорогой, терпи. Так сказать, накапливай энергию, потому что…  
Томми снова прилег и навис надо мной.  
\- Иногда, когда мне сносит крышу, я могу быть очень и очень ненасытным, - прошептал мне он на ухо.  
Проводив тоненькую фигурку взглядом, я откинулся на подушку, чувствуя, как на моем лице появляется улыбка. Сказать, что я был удовлетворен, значит, не сказать ничего. Томми оправдал мои самые смелые ожидания. И… Господи, как же я счастлив! Секс был просто волшебный. Бурный, эмоциональный, страстный, так сильно отличающийся от того, какой был у нас с Саули. Это даже и сравнивать-то нельзя. Неужели это все не сон? Неужели Томми действительно уже мой парень? Неужели мои мучения закончились? Томми… Мой дерзкий, строптивый, безумно красивый малыш… Чувство любви к этому человеку поглощает меня, переполняя мое сердце и душу. Это просто…  
\- Ты просто кот, объевшийся сметаной, - какой, к черту, кот? Томми стоит надо мной и улыбается. Такой невероятно прекрасный.  
\- Иди ко мне, - делаю еще одну попытку.  
\- Адам, либо ты встаешь, либо я…  
\- Ладно-ладно, я тебе это еще припомню, - нехотя встаю с кровати, совершенно забыв про то, что я абсолютно голый.  
\- Адам, - Томми смотрит на меня, и в его глазах я вижу желание. И вот тут я осознаю, что стою перед ним в костюме Адама в крайне возбужденном состоянии. А мне, поверьте, есть, чем гордиться.  
\- Нравлюсь, Котенок? – делаю шаг к нему, заставляя его отступать.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты хочешь меня? – продолжаю наступать, с грацией большой хищной кошки.  
\- Д-да, - Томми смущен, я вижу это по его глазам.  
\- Так, чего же ты медлишь? – я прижал его своим телом к стене. Все, отступать больше некуда.  
\- Адам, - Томми поцеловал кожу чуть выше ключицы. – Адааам.  
\- Что, малыш? – нежно перебираю колечки у него в ухе. Хочу его взять прямо сейчас. Хочу войти в это податливое тело, слышать его крики, врываться языком в его призывно открытые губы, хочу…  
\- Адам, я хочу есть. И я не сижу на белково-углеводной диете, - доноситься откуда-то с периферии моего сознания. Перевожу ничего не понимающий взгляд на ухмыляющегося Томми. Вот же…! Неужели он не чувствует того же, что чувствую я. Неужели он не хочет меня?  
\- Адам, я безумно хочу тебя, но давай сделаем передышку. Я действительно голоден. Обещаю, ночью, я не дам тебе заснуть, - его губы накрывают мои, а я сдаюсь.  
\- Ладно, Дюймовочка, пошли тебя кормить. Только сначала, я все же забегу в ванну.  
\- Ага, только принимай душ, хорошо? Боюсь, ванну тебе мой желудок не простит. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я умер от голода?  
Показываю своим видом все свое ”фи”, разворачиваюсь и иду в душ.  
\- Как ты умудряешься столько есть и не набирать вес? - спросил я полчаса спустя. Мне даже завидно. Мне приходится постоянно сдерживать себя, потому что все сразу же откладывается у меня по бокам.  
\- Не знаю, я всегда такой был, - Томми проглотил очередную порцию, приготовленной мною пасты. – Но это ведь хорошо, верно? Тебе ведь нравится, что я такой компактный?  
Я чуть не подавился своим кофе. В отличие от него, я позволил себе лишь салат и чашку кофе.  
\- Я бы назвал тебя другим словом, - послал ему загадочную улыбку, - даже не спрашивай.  
\- Ну, и ладно, - Томми обиженно отмахнулся от меня, - я и сам знаю, что я самый красивый, самый умный, самый…  
\- Скромный, - добавил я.  
\- Не без этого, - Томми рассмеялся, слизывая своим язычком соус, оставшийся на губах.  
Я застыл. Во мне просыпался зверь, а это грозило перерасти в дикий, безудержный секс. Со мной такое было всего раз, с каким-то случайным парнем. Саули никогда не доводил меня до такого состояния, и, даже, если бы и доводил, у нас бы ничего не получилось. Он бы не принял такой бешеный ритм, а вот Томми… он такой же, как я.  
\- Ты поел? – обманчиво спокойным тоном поинтересовался я.  
\- Да, а… - он не договорил, встретив мой взгляд, - Адам….  
Он начал тяжело дышать, что не могло меня не улыбнуть. Говорю же, мы с ним два сапога – пара.  
\- Томми,- встаю, гипнотизирую его глазами. Он весь дрожит от нетерпения и желания. Сам же не хочешь ждать ночи, малыш.  
Оказываясь рядом с ним, подхватываю его на руки и несу в спальню.


	25. Chapter 25

POV Томми

\- Нет, ты смотри, как тебе будет удобнее, - откладываю в сторону гитару, чтобы помочь Айзеку.  
Тот уже раз десятый передвигает свой агрегат. Как по мне, так барабаны должны быть в центре. Ведь, какая их основная функция? Правильно, ритм, и его должны слышать все.  
\- Томми, будешь стоять слева от меня,- услышал я голос Алекса, - Айзек, точно в центре.  
\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мистер Босс, - Айзек в шутливой манере приподнял свою кепку. Так…  
\- Может, чуть ускоримся? – я нервно посмотрел на часы. Через час я должен быть на репетиции Адама, а пропустить ее не имею права. Ведь она последняя, завтра уже концерт. Как встретит Адама публика? Что будет потом? С тяжелым сердцем я осознавал, что подставлю Адама, если сразу же уйду из бэнда. Теперь, когда Адам не просто мой друг, а парень, все представляется в несколько ином свете. Да, я обещал помочь ему в поиске замены, но, как надолго затянутся эти поиски? По-хорошему, надо было бы снова поговорить с Адамом, но, когда? Такой вариант, как сегодня, отпадает сразу. Нечего его расстраивать и злить накануне самого важного дня в его жизни. Завтра после концерта? Ага, знать бы еще, чем этот самый концерт закончится.  
-ТОММИ!!!  
Я подпрыгнул.  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что уходить в себя иногда полезно, но, может, все же поднимешь свой чертов телефон?  
И, точно, по помещению “разливались” звуки моей любимой песни. И, судя по лицам парней, делали они это давно.  
\- Алло, - отвечаю, не глядя.  
\- ТЫ, ГДЕ ЕСТЬ? – голос Адама звучит очень грозно. Брюнет явно пребывает в просто чудесном расположении духа!  
\- Хей, а где: “Привет, милый. Как дела? Чем занимаешься? Скучал ли ты по мне?” – ехидно интересуюсь, пытаясь одной рукой расстегнуть чехол.  
\- Твою мать, Томми! Если ты через полчаса не притащишь свою задницу.., - Адам продолжал орать.  
\- Я кладу трубку, Адам. Когда успокоишься, перезвони, - я не собирался выслушивать все это.  
Кинув телефон на диван, начинаю бережно укладывать гитару. Не прошло и минуты, как звонок повторился. Ну, сейчас я ему устрою!  
\- Что-то еще?  
\- Привет, милый. Как дела? – странно, но голос Адама звучал спокойно.  
\- Так-то лучше, - я удовлетворенно хмыкнул, - нормально у меня дела.  
\- Скучал по мне?  
\- Ну, взвесив все… я бы сказал, что да. А ты?  
\- Я всегда по тебе скучаю, Котенок. Чем занимаешься?  
\- Одеваюсь, чтобы поехать к тебе, - натягиваю свою косуху, - я был на репетиции с Алексом и Айзеком.  
\- А Айзек у нас кто? – в голосе моего парня явно угадывались ревнивые нотки. Вот же ревнивец чертов!  
\- Айзек у нас такой симпатичный брюнет с офигительным…, - закончить я не успел, так как на том конце раздалось рычание. Ого! - Не волнуйся, для нас он потерян. Натурал с невестой под боком.  
Выхожу на улицу, направляясь к остановке за углом. Адам о чем-то говорит, но информация улавливается лишь наполовину. Хоть в нашей паре он в активной позиции, но…поверьте, это ничего не значит. Если уж с кем и можно обсудить новую линию одежды от какого-нибудь знаменитого дизайнера, или пройтись по магазинам, то явно с ним. Я вообще далек от всего этого. Брр, кошмар, какой!  
А вот и мой автобус. Если повезет, то через двадцать минут Адам будет лично доказывать в теории и на практике, как же он по мне соскучился.

***

POV Адам

Не могу успокоиться. Когда же нас уже позовут? Ничего нет хуже ожидания. Наворачиваю еще один круг по залу, ловя на себе раздраженный взгляд Кем. Ничего, мне можно. Когда? Плюхаюсь, в не понятно, откуда взявшееся кресло. Готов поклясться, что кругом ранее его не было. Нет, не могу сидеть. Лучше…  
\- Успокойся, все пройдет отлично, - мое самое лучшее успокоительное нежно обвило меня сзади руками, кладя голову мне на плечо. – Ты просто не можешь не понравиться.  
Перевожу взгляд на Котенка, еще раз удивляясь, чем же я заслужил такое совершенство. На лицо Томми был нанесен макияж, который выгодно подчеркивал каждую черточку его прекрасного лица. Мой Котенок. Такой нежный, ласковый снаружи и такой дерзкий внутри. У меня не хватает слов, чтобы описать мои чувства к нему. Не знаю… Наверное, достаточно просто сказать ему, что люблю его?  
\- Адам, мы следующие, - голос Монте слышится, как сквозь вату. Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Вдох-выдох. Фух.  
Главное, уметь оставить свой страх за кулисами. Все мои друзья сейчас со мной на сцене. Ну, почти все. Саули и Алекс, надеюсь, в зале.  
Ну, что? Поехали?  
Публика оправдала все мои ожидания. Я несколько раз пел на бис. Никогда бы не подумал, что меня так радостно и тепло встретят, ведь у меня весьма специфический образ. Но я никто без своей команды.  
\- Ты был просто великолепен, - теплые губы раздвигают мои, даря сладостный поцелуй, - но, думаю, ты и так это знаешь.  
\- Без вас всех, я бы ничего не смог, - обнимаю Томми, прижимаю к себе осторожно и нежно, - серьезно, спасибо, ребята.  
\- Смотри-ка, проснулась, наконец, совесть,- подала голос Кем, но ее глаза улыбались.  
\- Иди ты, - я со смехом отмахнулся от нее.  
\- Предлагаю всем отметить это событие, - Монте просто светился от счастья. – Кто за?  
Неужели кто-то мог быть против?  
\- Ммм, а мы потом с тобой отметим это тет-а тет, - за секунду до поцелуя успел прошептать я. Ответом мне был потемневший взгляд шоколадных глаз.


	26. Chapter 26

POV Томми

Глазами провожаю Алекса до выхода. Неужели я дождался? Вот уже двадцать минут смотрю на воркование этих двух голубков. Встаю и иду к Саули, пока тот еще не улетел вслед за своим бойфрендом.  
\- Привет. Можно с тобой поговорить?  
\- Привет, Томми! Да, конечно, садись, - Саули приветливо улыбнулся. И как только он может постоянно пребывать в прекрасном настроении? – Ты хочешь поговорить об Алексе? Томми, он просто…  
\- Мммм, вообще- то я хочу поговорить об Адаме, Саули, - перебиваю его, и, ловя его заинтересованный взгляд, поясняю, - мне просто не с кем еще о нем поговорить. Ты с ним знаком намного дольше, нежели я. Но, если тебе неприятно или еще что-нибудь, то …  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Адам мой лучший друг, так что я тебя внимательно слушаю, - он действительно сделал весьма серьезное лицо. Прямо как на приеме у психолога, вот только диванчика не хватает.  
\- Ну, ты, наверное, знаешь, что я согласился играть с Адамом лишь до первого концерта. Я нужен Алексу и ребятам, но… Блин, я не могу так! Черт, Саули, я не знаю, что мне делать! Я обещал Адаму найти себе замену, и я ее найду, но Адам и слышать об этом не хочет. Он упрямо считает меня членом своей группы, и ни в какую не хочет вспоминать о нашем изначальном договоре. А я не могу остаться играть с ним! Последний наш с ним разговор на эту тему закончился почти что истерикой. Его, разумеется.  
\- Томми, дай ему время.  
\- Время? Какое еще время, Саули? Уже прошло полторы недели с концерта, а я еще не начал поиски. Насколько мне известно, Монте даже не подозревает, что я лишь временный персонаж во всей этой истории.  
\- Попробуй еще раз поговорить с Адамом. Томми, я был с ним довольно долго, как ты заметил ранее. И я, как никто другой, знаю, что порой Адам просто чертова королева драмы. Но, он поймет.  
\- Можно тебе кое-что сказать? – Саули был прав, и я это осознавал.  
\- Мне ты можешь сказать все, что угодно.  
\- Я считаю, что подсознательно Адам думает, что если я уйду из группы, то автоматически уйду из его жизни. Но это же просто чушь! Я люблю его, несмотря на то, чем он занимается. Причем здесь музыка?  
\- А ты не принимал в расчет, что, вероятно, Адам ценит тебя именно как гитариста. Может, бесконечные репетиции и кастинги его утомили, и он уверен, что лучше тебя он никого не найдет?  
\- Нет, дело не в этом, хотя здравое зерно здесь все же есть. Мне надо подумать. Саули, прошу тебя оставить этот разговор только между нами, хорошо?  
Саули мне просто утвердительно кивнул. Что же, надо все-таки тайком искать самому. Ничего страшного, устрою еще пару кастингов.

***

Ага, конечно. Оказалось, легче сказать, чем сделать. Лишь спустя неделю, я отыскал более или менее подходящую кандидатуру. Звезд с неба парень не хватал, но в нем определенно что-то было. Как же мне подготовить к этому Адама?  
\- Подготовить меня к чему?  
Я вздрогнул. Черт!!! Я сказал это вслух?  
\- Да так, просто размышляю кое о чем, - я беспечно пожал плечами. Хоть бы только не заметил…  
\- Томми, не ври мне, - Адам удобно устроился на подлокотнике моего кресла. – Хватит притворяться. Ты последние две недели ведешь себя странно. Что происходит?  
\- Адам, говорю же…  
\- Томми.  
Медленно пропускаю воздух через плотно сжатые зубы.  
\- Я нашел гитариста. Мне на замену.  
Молчание в ответ напрягло меня, заставив повернуть голову в сторону своего парня. Его лицо оставалось бесстрастным.  
\- Вот как? – неестественно спокойным тоном переспросил Адам. – Томми, скажи, я хоть что-нибудь значу для тебя?  
\- Адам, мать твою, что за вопросы? – я мгновенно взорвался. – Если бы мне было плевать на тебя, я бы никогда не помог тебе, я бы никогда не согласился бы играть с тобой. И, уж тем более, я бы никогда не впустил бы тебя в свою жизнь.  
\- И после этих слов, ты готов предать меня и все бросить?  
\- Что? – я чуть не задохнулся от его слов. - Адам, что ты несешь? Надоело! Хватит, Адам! Хватит строить из себя святую невинность! Ты изначально знал, что именно так все и будет. Ты согласился принять мою помощь, зная, что тебе придется заменить меня. Что случилось сейчас? Я по-прежнему буду твоим парнем, так чего ты боишься?  
Мои слова разозлили его еще больше. Видно было, что он хочет высказать мне много чего, но отчаянно сдерживается.  
\- Так, делаем так, - он медленно выдохнул. – Я собственно зашел сказать тебе, что мне надо будет встретиться сегодня с Сутаном, так что вечером мы с тобой не увидимся. Завтра в три встречаемся в нашем кафе. Там и поговорим.  
С этими словами, Адам встал и направился в сторону двери. Что? Он даже не поцелует меня? Ну и ладно, будто мне одному это надо.  
\- Идиот, - прошипел я, когда за брюнетом захлопнулась дверь. Вот только, кто из нас больший идиот? Он или все же я?


	27. Chapter 27

POV Адам

\- Вот, смотри, я думаю, этот пиджачок будет очень даже кстати, - мне на руки упала очередная вещица, подобранная метким взглядом Сутана.  
Красивая, но по-настоящему оценить я ее не смог. После разговора с Томми, все воспринималось словно сквозь призму. Ну как он не может понять меня? Не нужен мне никто другой! С другой же стороны я осознаю, что он прав. Договор был и он свою часть выполнил, а моим парнем он и так останется. Можно подумать, что я отпущу его от себя.  
Честно говоря, сегодня я уже немного остыл. Вчера же…. Ох, даже вспоминать не хочется. Было больно. Очень. Сутан пытался развеселить меня, но в моих мыслях был только мой порочный ангел. Люблю его и ничего не могу с собой поделать. Тысячу раз я спрашивал себя “почему?” Чем он так меня зацепил? Наверное, бесполезно найти какое-нибудь логичное объяснение. Знаете, говорят, любят не за что-то, а вопреки. Вот и я люблю его, просто так, несмотря ни на что, Просто, потому что он есть.  
\- Кстати! Я вчера видел такие офигенные сапожки! – Сутан не замечал моего состояния. – Пройдемся?  
Сколько сейчас времени? Я перевел взгляд на часы на руке друга. Черт! Уже время. Надо бежать на встречу с моим парнем.  
\- Нет, прости, я должен встретиться с Томми, - я виновато посмотрел на друга, - в другой раз, хорошо?  
\- Лети уже, Ромео, - откликнулся Сутан, картинно взмахнув при этом руками.  
Через полчаса я уже сидел за столиком и с надеждой поглядывал на вход. Где же ты, Томми? Набираю единичку на быстром наборе. Абонент вне зоны доступа. Наверное в метро.

***

Я зол. Меня просто распирает от ярости. Я его не дождался, он так и не пришел. Поначалу я думал, что он обиделся на меня, но позвонить-то можно? Он все еще недоступен, и меня это просто до безумия злит. Не хочет разговаривать – пожалуйста. Нервно закидываю вещи в сумку, хочу съездить домой. Господи, наверное, мне надо просто отдохнуть! Не долго, всего пару денечков. А Томми… Пусть мучается.  
\- Адам, ты здесь? – в коридоре раздался голос Саули.  
А он-то что здесь сейчас забыл? Не то, чтобы я не хотел его видеть, просто, это было малость невовремя.  
\- Я здесь, Сау, - откликнулся, засовывая последнюю майку, - прости, я собираюсь домой.  
\- Что??? – Саули был откровенно в шоке. – Ты охренел? Я думал, что ты любишь Томми!  
\- Саули, что ты несешь? – карандашом подчеркиваю глаза. – Конечно , я люблю его. Вот только он меня походу нет.  
\- Адам, сейчас твое место рядом с Томми, - Саули присел на диванчик, стоящий в коридоре напротив зеркала.  
\- Саули, я тороплюсь. Мы с Томми договаривались встретиться сегодня в кафе, чтобы поговорить. Он не пришел, так что я сделал определенные выводы…  
\- Так вот, куда он шел, - задумчиво прошептал Саули сам себе.  
\- Что?  
\- Адам, ты.., - начал Саули, но потом кинул на меня растерянный взгляд, - черт, ты должно быть еще ничего не знаешь.  
\- Не знаю чего? – что-то в его тоне насторожило меня.  
\- Адам, Томми, он…  
\- Что? – меня охватило плохое предчувствие.  
\- Адам…..  
\- Саули, скажи уже, черт возьми!!!  
\- Его сбила машина, - выпалил Саули.  
\- Что? – мое сердце екнуло, даже остановилось на мгновение. – Что ты только что сказал?  
\- Он шел на встречу с тобой… Машина появилась из-за угла…  
\- Что с ним? – я перешел на крик. Паника накатывала на меня, перекрывая все остальные эмоции. – Саули?  
\- Я не знаю, Адам. Его увезли в больницу.  
\- Какую??? – почему из него надо все вытягивать?  
Через пять минут я уже вылетал из квартиры, сжимая в руке бумажку с адресом.  
***  
\- Томми Джо Ретлифф! Где он? – блин где они только находят таких сестер?  
\- Молодой человек, что вы себе позволяете? – крашеная блондинка, сидящая на посту, возмущенно стреляла в меня глазами.  
\- Это, что вы себе позволяете! Я требую, чтобы…  
\- Адам, - меня кто-то окликнул. Обернувшись я встретился взглядом с мамой Томми.  
\- Что с ним? – подлетаю к ней. Понимаю, что надо поздороваться, но сейчас меня не волнуют манеры. – Пожалуйста, скажите мне!  
\- Я сама мало что знаю. Врачи скорой помощи говорят, что удар был не сильным, но Томми неудачно упал, ударившись головой. У него черепно-мозговая травма. К сожалению, это все, что мне известно. Его увезли в реанимацию, к нему пока не пускают. Сейчас они должны взять все анализы, а потом к нам выйдет врач. Он без сознания.  
\- К нему можно будет пройти?  
\- Не знаю. Мой муж работает здесь, так что… - она не договорила, но я и так все понял.  
Без сил опускаюсь в кресло, стоящее возле дверей, отделяющих меня от Томми. Как же больно и страшно. А что, если все плохо? Что, если…. Нет!!! Никогда. Томми не может так легко сдаться! Я не позволю ему.  
\- Тшш, милый, успокойся, - в мою руку вложили платок. Черт! Я позорно разревелся, хотя мне можно.  
\- Простите, мне просто очень страшно, - я вытираю слезы, - Томми – мой парень.  
\- Я знаю, Адам. И я не против, - женщина ободряюще мне улыбнулась. Я уже восхищаюсь этой женщиной. Видно же, что ей самой ужасно страшно, но она не дает своему страху сломать себя.  
Мы просидели вот так, наверное, часа два с половиной. Наконец-то появился врач. Пожалуйста…  
-Доктор, как он?  
\- Он в коме. Но нам удалось стабилизировать его показатели. Над ним установлено круглосуточное наблюдение, что позволит нам выявить все возможные изменения.  
\- Все будет хорошо? – задал я совершенно детский вопрос.  
\- На данный момент, я не могу ничего гарантировать и делать какие-либо выводы. Это все станет ясно лишь, когда он очнется.  
\- А … когда?  
\- Я не могу ничего прогнозировать. Некоторые выходят из комы через несколько дней, но есть и те, кто лежит месяцами.  
\- Можем ли мы увидеть его? – женская рука неожиданно сильно сжала мою.  
\- Вообще-то это не положено, но вы можете. У него отдельная палата. Только, прошу вас, соблюдать чистоту и иметь при себе сменную обувь либо бахилы.  
\- Конечно, - я просто кивнул. Я хочу побыстрее увидеть своего Томми.  
Томми лежал на кровати, весь утыканный всевозможными проводками, в окружении мониторов. Мое сердце болезненно сжалось. Томми, малыш…  
Не знаю, сколько я простоял вот так в дверях, не решаясь подойти поближе.  
Притянув стул к кровати, я устало опустился на него, все еще чувствуя себя совершенно опустошенным. Почему именно он должен был пострадать? Что за несправедливость? Беру его изящную ручку в свою, более грубую, и подношу к своим губам. Черт! Почему это случилось именно тогда, когда мы были в ссоре. Дважды черт!  
-Адам, нам пора….  
\- Нет, я не могу. Я останусь, мое место рядом с ним, - я отверг на корню попытки мамы Томми вывести меня из этого состояния транса. Как они могут отрывать меня от него?  
\- Адам, тебе надо отдохнуть, - женщина предприняла еще одну попытку.  
\- Все хорошо. Здесь вполне уютно, я останусь здесь, - я еще раз отрицательно замотал головой.  
\- Хорошо, мне надо домой. Все же у меня еще дочь, - женщина виновато развела руками, - я сменю тебя завтра рано утром. Но, Адам, звони мне, если что…. В любое время! Понял?!  
Медленно киваю, после чего она уходит, оставляя меня наедине со своими мыслями.  
Это все происходит не со мной. Не с нами…. Я должен вытащить его оттуда и сделаю это. Сжимаю его руку в своей, меня сковывает страх. Она… такая безжизненная, слишком бледная… Перед глазами стоят эти же руки, обнимающие меня, поднимающие меня на вершину блаженства, распаляющие и успокаивающие одновременно. Я в ступоре, по моим щекам текут слезы, пытаясь хоть немного притупить боль в моей душе. Я чувствую себя виноватым, ведь именно я попросил его прийти туда сегодня. Если бы… Это все моя вина. Какой же я идиот! Ну, какая разница, кто будет играть со мной? Томми же все равно был бы рядом… А теперь? Он может и не …НЕТ!!!  
Меня сотрясают рыдания, горячие слезы капают на наши руки, все еще соединенные друг с другом. Как-то успокаиваюсь, заставляя себя пересилить свои терзания и начать мыслить здраво. Как ему помочь? Открываю глаза, встречая взглядом всю туже картину. Интересно, он чувствует, что я рядом? Он вообще хоть что-нибудь чувствует сейчас? Подношу его ладошку к губам, оставляя влажный соленый поцелуй. Все будет хорошо, Томми. Я тебе обещаю.  
Встаю, с желанием отыскать хотя бы еще один стул. Надо отдохнуть, вряд ли я хоть что-нибудь смогу сделать для Котенка, если слягу рядом с ним. Любимый, мой родной …  
Где-то еще на периферии сознания отчаянно бьется страх, пытаясь пробиться через барьер, установленный моими любовью и надеждой. Мои поиски увенчались успехом. Отделение было на половину пустое, и добрая медсестра выделила мне койку, позволив поставить ее рядом c койкой Томми. Усталость мгновенно накатывает на меня, и я проваливаюсь в беспокойный сон. Но это и то лучше, чем ничего.  
\- Адам, - тихий голос приподнимает завесу моего сознание. Томми? Нет, голос женский.  
Перед моими глазами появляется лицо матери Томми.  
\- Здравствуйте, - встаю, протирая глаза руками. – Простите, я просто устал и вот…  
\- Тебе не за что просить прощения, дорогой, - женщина ласково улыбнулась, протягивая мне стаканчик с кофе.  
\- Спасибо.  
Сидим, пьем кофе. Каждый занят своими делами; не хочу уходить отсюда, но надо. Монте планирует запись через полторы недели, так что теперь хочешь - не хочешь, а придется принять в группу новенького. Вот только один большой вопрос: кто он?  
\- Простите, мне надо уйти сейчас. Я постараюсь вернуться сразу же, как только смогу, - мне немного стыдно.  
\- Не переживай, Адам. Приходи.  
Киваю, затем наклоняюсь и прикасаюсь губами к родным, но пока безмолвным губам, оставляя на них нежный поцелуй.  
\- Я вернусь вечером. Только попробуй что-нибудь эдакое выкинуть в мое отсутствие.  
***  
Парня, как, оказалось, звали Ник. К моему величайшему удивлению он оказался очень даже неплохим гитаристом. Конечно, ему очень далеко до Котенка. Хотя, может, это я никого кроме Томми не замечаю? Нет, совершенно определенно, мой Томми намного лучше. Как же мне не хватает его солнечной, чуть плутоватой улыбки, его глаз.  
Этот день, казалось, никогда не закончится. Все, чего я хотел, это быть рядом с Ним.  
\- Привет, малыш, скучал? – произношу ему в губы, после чего опускаюсь на вчерашнюю койку. Я даже и не заметил, как мать Томми ушла.  
Все остальные были почти копией предыдущих. Меня беспокоило состояние Томми. Хоть врач и утверждал, что все показатели в норме, но тот факт, что он все еще без сознания, пугал меня. Какое странное выражение “ без сознания”, не находите? Когда я там, рядом с ним, я разговариваю с ним, рассказываю о своих проблемах и мечтах. Я готов поклясться, что чувствую его, что он рядом со мной, просто не может найти ворота, чтобы проснуться.  
Опускаюсь на пол, укладывая голову возле его руки. Смешно, неудобно, но так спокойнее. Я и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон. Мне снилось…. многое. Какой же реальный сон! Я же чувствую легкие прикосновения к моим волосам.  
\- Адам, - тихий шепот, чуть выше моей головы.  
Ч-что? О, Господи! Распахиваю глаза, в награду получая усталый, но такой любимый взгляд.  
\- Томми, - все еще не верю. В глазах отчаянно щиплет, и тут меня прорывает.  
Слезы градом катятся из моих глаз, заливая наши руки. Я честно пытался сдержаться, но не мог. Отчаяние, надежда, вся боль и любовь, достигшие апогея в последнюю неделю, выходили наружу.  
\- Ты думаешь, я выжил после столкновения, чтобы сразу же умереть, утонув в твоих слезах? – голос тихий, но уже с язвительными нотками. Мой любимый Котенок.  
\- Прости. Просто…. Томми, я так люблю тебя, - новая порция горячих слез ждет своей очереди, - и, Боже, я так испугался. Я люблю тебя, слышишь?  
\- Адам, посмотри на меня, - просит он. И, кто я такой, чтобы не подчиниться? – Хоть ты и бываешь порой полным придурком, но, как ни странно, я тоже очень люблю тебя.  
Он впервые сказал мне эти слова!  
Наши губы встречаются по-настоящему, впервые за … Сколько же прошло дней? Восемь? Боже, впервые за восемь бесконечных дней.  
\- Адам.  
\- А?  
\- Ты не мог бы позвать кого-нибудь. Я чувствую себя не очень хорошо.


	28. Chapter 28

POV Томми

Как же здорово вновь ощущать Адама. Я не сразу его окликнул, когда проснулся. Несколько десятков минут я просто наслаждался ощущением его волос под своими пальцами. А вот потом… все нахлынуло сплошным потоком: головокружение, головная боль, слабость. Больше всего бесила именно головная боль, настолько сильная, что я не мог даже приподняться.  
Ненавижу больницы! Но я должен быть благодарным судьбе, все могло закончиться для меня намного хуже.  
\- Мистер Ретлифф, - в палату вошел высокий мужчина. – Меня зовут доктор Литерман, я ваш лечащий врач. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Нормально, - я попытался пожать плечами, но, разумеется, мне это не удалось.  
\- Что последнее вы помните? Вы знаете, какой сейчас год?  
\- И даже знаю, какой сейчас месяц, - я не удержался от усмешки. Ну что за идиотские вопросы? – Не волнуйтесь, амнезии у меня нет. Меня беспокоят только слабость и головная боль.  
\- Что неудивительно, учитывая характер травмы. Но обычно вся это симптоматика исчезает через несколько дней, - доктор Литерман положил свою папку на стол, - мистер Ретлифф, постарайтесь, не поворачивая голову, проследить за кончиком моей ручки.  
Совершенно не понимаю, зачем все это, однако, беспрекословно подчиняюсь. К моей радости, увиденное доктора удовлетворяет.  
\- Когда я могу отправиться домой, доктор?  
\- Не так быстро, молодой человек. Вы только что пришли в себя, но вам все еще необходимо находиться под бдительным контролем. Сейчас главное не спешить.  
Я расстроился. Эта атмосфера давит на меня, не давая мне возможности вздохнуть полной грудью. Помню, как лет пять назад подхватил пневмонию, так меня две недели продержали в больнице. Это был настоящий ад на земле: то - нельзя, это – нельзя, туда не ходи…. Ну, и все такое прочее.  
\- Не волнуйся, - рука Адама зарылась в мою челку, - я постоянно буду с тобой, так что ты даже не заметишь пролетевшего времени.  
\- Мистер Ретлифф, вам сейчас нельзя вставать, да и вообще вам нужно отдохнуть. Ближе к вечеру к вам подойдет медсестра взять некоторые анализы. Мистер Ламберт, вам лучше….  
\- Я останусь. Обещаю, что не буду мешать Томми, - я сжал руку Адама в своей. Не хочу, чтобы он уходил.  
Когда за доктором закрылась дверь палаты, я облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Адам, пожалуйста, не бросай меня, - я не знаю, откуда взялись эти слова на моем языке. Наверное, в подсознании у меня все еще обитал страх потерять его.  
\- Куда же я от тебя денусь,- он чмокнул меня в щеку, устраиваясь рядом со мной.  
\- Прости меня.  
\- Мне нечего прощать тебе. Тем более твой новенький оказался не так плох, как я думал. Так что, не беспокойся об этом, Дюймовочка.  
\- АДАМ!  
Этот гад рассмеялся, посылая мне сияющую улыбку.  
\- Черт! Я же забыл сообщить твоей маме, что ты очнулся.  
\- Моей матери?  
\- Да, она у тебя просто потрясная, - Адам начал набирать номер.  
Я промолчал. Потрясающе…. Адам спелся с моей мамой. Господи, надеюсь, она уже не организовывает нашу свадьбу, а то она может. Представляете себе картину…. Я прямо из больницы прямиком к алтарю! Прямо с корабля на бал.  
\- Так, ты слышал слова доктора? Тебе нужно отдохнуть Так что, давай баюшки, - Адам мягко перебирает мои волосы. Люблю его, хоть он и зараза.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - тихо прошу, умоляя своим шепотом.  
Он словно ждал моего приглашения. Губы Адама нежно оплетают мои, даря любовь и поддержку. Мягко отвечаю, хочу прикоснуться к нему, но не могу из-за этой проклятой капельницы. И, говоря откровенно, я уже устал. Вот вам еще одна причина, почему я так ненавижу больницы.  
Закрываю глаза и уже на грани слышу тихий шепот:  
\- Спи, любимый. Я никуда не уйду.


	29. Chapter 29

POV Томми

Выписали меня только через полторы недели, и то, так сказать, под домашнее заточение, предварительно свалив на маму и Адама кучу рекомендаций, касающихся моей не слишком скромной персоны. Но я был рад и этому. До определенного момента… Как выяснилось позже, большая часть этих рекомендаций начиналась со слова “нельзя”. Сначала я особо не придал этому значения, наивно полагая, что большую часть времени я буду проводить с Адамом, и тот не будет держать меня в ежовых рукавицах… Как же я ошибался! Как выяснилось еще чуточку позже, Адам - хуже моей матери. Это просто п*****! Может кому-нибудь и доставляет удовольствие, когда с ними возятся, как с безвольной куклой, но я себя к таким не относил.  
\- Твою мать, Адам! Я не инвалид и сам могу о себе позаботиться! – именно этими словами заканчивалась каждая наша с ним пикировка.  
\- Дюймовочка, если так сказал доктор, значит, так надо, - совершенно бесстрастно отвечал Адам.  
Вы думаете, что я смирился с этой идиотской кличкой? Ничего подобного! Я считал каждое такое обращение ко мне. За почти уже две недели это – шестнадцатое. В остальных случаях, Адам вполне удовлетворялся Котенком. Ничего… Он у меня еще попляшет.  
Вот и сейчас мы сидим в моей комнате, и я прослушиваю предварительную запись песни. Я вздохнул и откинулся назад, опираясь на грудь этого брюнетистого… Ну, вы меня поняли. Идилию нарушает звонок моего телефона. Мама.  
\- Да, привет.  
\- Привет, как ты? Тебе уже лучше? – голос мамы чуть запыхавшийся.  
\- Я уже вот как неделю себя чувствую превосходно, это вы со мной носитесь, как с…  
Мой начинающийся монолог был прерван:  
\- Дай трубку Адаму.  
Чего-чего? Зачем?  
\- Здравствуйте, - на лице Адама расползается улыбка. Я так не играю!  
-…  
-Как надолго?  
-…  
\- Не беспокойтесь, все будет хорошо. Удачи.  
Моя бровь поднялась сама собой. Что происходит?  
Вопрос не успевает сорваться с моего языка, как обычно, Адам все предугадывает.  
\- Твоя мама сейчас едет в аэропорт. Они с твоим отчимом и Лизой летят в Чикаго. Там кто-то родился.  
Ага, родился. У отчима там сестра с семьей живет. И, насколько я знаю, она была беременна.  
\- Что? – все же переспрашиваю, отходя от легкого шока.  
\- Я переезжаю на неопределенное время к тебе, Дюймовочка, - Адам прижал меня к себе.  
\- Стоп, объясни все по-человечески. И еще, Адам, я считаю каждую твою Дюймовочку, и, обещаю, отомщу за каждую.  
\- Ммм, уже предвкушаю, - Адам нежно потерся носом о мою шею. – Я и сам мало, что понял. Только то, что они летят в Чикаго, и то, что она передала мне шефство над тобой.  
\- Шефство? – поворачиваю голову к нему. В его глазах чертята. Издеваемся, значит. Ну-ну.  
\- Да. Она еще позвонит тебе перед вылетом.  
Как-то все слишком быстро. Подождите-ка… До меня только что дошло, что Адам будет жить со мной. Спать со мной, просыпаться рядом со мной, готовить еду мне и, наконец, засыпать рядом со мной. Волшебно.  
Тянусь к нему, желая скорее почувствовать его вкус на своих губах. Он мягко отвечает, не стремясь перехватить инициативу. Осторожно целую его, выражаю через поцелуй всю свою привязанность и восторг. Только нежность, никакой страсти. Для этого у нас будет ночь, а сейчас только бархат губ и сильные надежные руки. Одним словом – Адам.  
На ужин он приготовил овощи с курицей. К овощам отношусь совершенно нейтрально, иногда отдавая предпочтение более грубой и калорийной пище. Но за время, проведенное с Ламбертом, заметил, что тот очень тщательно следит за тем, что попадает к нему в рот. Боже, почему это прозвучало настолько пошло? Очевидно, довольно длительное воздержание все же давало свои плоды.  
Свою порцию проглатываю, затем просто смотрю на него.  
\- Почему ты так ее не любишь? – с улыбкой спрашиваю у него, после того, как уже добрых секунд тридцать наблюдаю его отчаянную попытку оттолкнуть от себя брюссельскую капусту.  
\- Не знаю, просто ненавижу ее. С детства, - Адам пожимает плечами. – Ты уже поел? Хочешь еще?  
\- Нет, мне хватит, - я действительно наелся. – Доедай, я помою посуду.  
\- Я сам, - тут же откликается Адам.  
\- Мне не сложно. А, вообще, Ламберт, пользуйся моментом, у меня крайне редко появляется желание это делать.  
\- Томми, не поверишь, у меня тоже. Решено, посуду мою я и точка. – Адам встал, возвышаясь надо мной, стараясь подавить одним своим видом маленький бунт у меня в голове. Ха!  
\- Ну, если тебе настолько хочется, то прошу, - пропускаю его к раковине.  
Надо сходить в душ, решаю я и сразу же приступаю к выполнению. Мммм, мой любимый гель для душа с запахом апельсина. И почему его есть нельзя? Я – цитрусовый человек. Готов вечно сидеть на цитрусовой диете, поддерживая идеальный ровный желтый цвет лица. А что? Мне бы пошло.  
\- Черт, прости, я на секунду, - голос Адама вырывает меня из мечтаний. Действительно, Адам, что-то ищет на полке. Он смущен?  
\- У тебя вид, словно, ты впервые видишь меня обнаженным, - замечаю я между делом.  
Адам что-то роняет, еще больше становясь похожим на длинный помидор в парике.  
\- Иди сюда, - шепчу я, возбуждаясь лишь от его вида.  
\- Томми…, - он окидывает меня каким-то странным, новым взглядом, после чего выскакивает за дверь.  
Не понял. Что это только что было?  
Обертываю полотенце вокруг бедер. Что-то происходит, я это чувствую.  
\- Адам?  
\- Я здесь, - раздается из моей комнаты. Так и есть, сидит на кровати, уже переодевшийся в домашнюю одежду, без грамма косметики на лице.  
Натягиваю на себя пижаму, которая всегда его заводила, причем стараюсь делать это сексуально. Вот сейчас я обернусь и… Он так и сидит, уткнувшись в свою идиотскую книжку! Он не видел?  
Подхожу к нему, забирая книгу из его рук и откладывая ее на тумбочку. Медленно сажусь ему на колени, начинаю ласкать. Целую его лицо, губы… Чувство неправильности происходящего не покидает меня ни на секунду. И..  
\- Томми, - совершенно спокойный голос Адама добивает меня окончательно.  
Встаю с его колен и выхожу из комнаты.  
Я не понимаю. Что могло случиться за какие-то две недели? Он остыл ко мне, совершенно. Теперь я вспоминаю все эти его странности, сводившие меня с ума все это время. Поначалу я думал, что это все его работа и перенапряжение, но теперь… Я не вызываю у него никаких чувств, у него даже не встает на меня. Глаза щиплет от слез. У него кто-то появился? Другой?  
\- Томми, - он тихо присаживается рядом. Его голос звучит взволнованно?  
\- Адам, скажи, - сглатываю комок, застрявший в горле, - ты меня больше не хочешь? Я тебе не нужен?


	30. Chapter 30

POV Адам

Что? Что он только что сказал?  
\- Томми…  
\- Я так и знал! – от прежних слез не осталось и следа. Томми злиться, сильно. – Когда я был в твоей группе, все было хорошо, но стоило мне уйти, как…  
\- ЧТО ТЫ НЕСЕШЬ?!! – до меня, наконец, дошло из-за чего вся это истерика. – Томми, как ты только мог додуматься до такого?  
\- А теперь ты сразу в кусты! – Томми уже кричал, стараясь испепелить меня взглядом.  
\- Какие кусты? Томми, успокойся, - я мягко беру его за руку, пытаясь усадить его рядом.  
\- Адам! Не зли меня, делая вид, что ничего не понимаешь! – все мои попытки оказались напрасными, Томми продолжал бушевать. – Ведь это началось в тот момент, когда я рассказал тебе о Нике. Потом была авария и тебе совесть не позволила меня бросить. А сейчас… Сейчас ты уже ничего не скрываешь…  
Голос Томми затихал и, в конце концов, перешел в рыдания. Я сидел и смотрел на него. Господи! Как у него хватило мозгов так себя накрутить? Как он вообще мог о таком подумать? Я ведь его люблю больше всего на свете!  
\- Томми, Котенок…  
\- Ты меня больше не любишь, - шептал он между рыданиями, - …больше не хочешь.  
И вот тут до меня дошла истинная причина его слез. Не хочу его? Как… Вот же я идиот! Разумеется, он сделал определенные выводы из моего сегодняшнего поведения.  
\- Томми, ты понял все совершенно не так, - встаю и обнимаю его, заставляя уткнуться носом мне в грудь, - какой же ты все-таки глупый. Я просто не мог ответить тебе сегодня, твой доктор мне запретил даже думать об этом в ближайшую неделю.  
Глажу его по голове, одновременно перечисляя все рекомендации, которые он получил при выписке. Да я больше всего на свете сейчас хочу оказаться с ним, в нем, доказывая свою любовь снова и снова, пока в этой прекрасной головке не останется ни одной здравой мысли!  
Томми затихал, пригреваясь в моих объятиях. Сдавленные рыдания становились все реже.  
-…я..я не глупый, - прошептал Томми.  
\- Конечно же, нет, Дюймовочка, - улыбаюсь, - ты даже представить себе не можешь, как сильно я тебя хочу.  
\- Так возьми меня, - Томми поднимает голову и смотрит на меня своими невозможными глазами.  
\- И где ты был последние пять минут, когда я тебе распрягал про .., - договорить мне не дают губы, так настойчиво целующие мои. Отвечаю, стараясь по возможности остудить Томми.  
\- Томми, мы не можем сейчас, так что даже не пробуй. Я не сдамся, - отрываюсь от него.  
\- Но меня выписали четыре дня назад! – вот же упрямый!  
\- Правильно, осталось всего три дня, а вот тогда…  
\- Сволочь, - прошипел Томми, убирая мои руки от себя.  
Ничего – ничего, ему полезно.

***

Наверное, я – мазохист. Других слов у меня просто не было. Эти три дня оказались постоянной, ни на минуту не прекращающейся, пыткой. Кто выступал в роли палача, думаю, итак понятно. Томми вышел на тропу войны и проигрыш явно не входил в его наполеоновские планы. Сегодня я ездил на репетицию, с которой вернулся всего час назад. Меня ждал вкусный ужин, приготовленный Томми. Я и не знал, кстати, что он ТАК готовит.  
Кстати, о Томми… Где он там прячется? Ведь сегодня тот самый заветный день! Не успел я об этом подумать, как в комнату вошел Он.  
\- Привет, - он легонько поцеловал меня, усаживаясь мне на колени. Издевается. Хотя… Подождите-ка… Или я совсем дурак, или он забыл, что сегодня день Х. Не может быть!  
\- Нормально, - мой голос от одной лишь мысли становится хриплым. Притягиваю его ближе к себе, и, словно забывая, оставляю руки на его заднице. Начинаю поглаживать, покрывая подставленную шею легкими поцелуями.  
\- Ммм, Адам, а ты не забыл про рекомендации? - мурлычет он мне в ухо. Сучонок!  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда, позволь спросить, что ты делаешь? – он зарывает пальцы в моих волосах.  
\- А ты не догадываешься? Или ты разучился дни считать? - сейчас будет взрыв.  
Томми замирает в моих руках, а затем неожиданно подрывается, пытаясь сбежать.  
Он не учел одного: он хоть и сильный морально, но физически я все же сильнее.  
Насильно усаживаю его обратно. Он смотрит на меня испуганными, ошалевшими глазами. Нельзя так делать, Томми. Нельзя так смотреть на охотника…  
Впиваюсь в его приоткрытые губы жестким, наказывающим поцелуем. Он вырывается, изо всех сил лупит меня по рукам и груди, но я не сдаюсь, до тех пор, пока он покорно не обмякает в моих руках.  
Смотрю ему прямо в глаза, в которых на смену испугу пришли вызов и ярость. Ага, сейчас будет взрыв другой плоскости, мягко перетекающей в горизонтальную.  
\- С возвращением, малыш.  
Срабатывает детонатор и Томми взрывается. Он буквально насилует мой рот своим; руки бешено разрывают на мне рубашку, от чего по все комнате разлетаются пуговицы. Так же сумасшедше отвечаю. Я тоже соскучился, родной.  
Он стаскивает меня с кресла и спиной ведет к кровати. Стягиваю с него штаны… Я уже говорил, что просто обожаю, когда он не носит нижнего белья под ними?  
Пытаюсь забрать инициативу, но Томми не отдает, спускаясь по моему телу все ниже. Его нежные и жадные губы играют с моими сосками, в то время как руки живут своей собственной жизнью. Мне кажется, я чувствую их везде. Где бы он не коснулся, кожа продолжает гореть. Губы Томми вновь целуют мои, когда я чувствую руку Томми на своем члене. Как же долго я этого ждал!  
Не сдерживаю стона. Томми усмехается, и через пару секунд я уже схожу с ума. Теперь он ласкает меня там губами. Толкаюсь ему в горло, прекрасно зная, что он явно не против.  
\- Подожди, малыш, - шепчу, стараясь оттянуть его голову назад.  
\- Нет, Адам, я и так долго ждал, - Томми ласкает мой член снаружи, посылая по моему телу невероятные ощущения покалывания, - пожалуйста, не останавливайся.  
\- Я в другом смысле, - на моем лице расползается ухмылка, - ты должен прекратить, если хочешь получить его в себя.  
Томми замирает, а я пользуюсь моментом, подминая его под себя. Тянусь за смазкой…  
\- Не надо, - его рука останавливает мою.  
\- Томми.  
\- Не надо, Адам, - он несмело улыбается, - я хочу почувствовать тебя. Только тебя. Я здоров, в клинике мне сделали все анализы.  
Я замер, не веря своему счастью. Он позволит мне самое сокровенное?  
\- Ты мне доверяешь? – спрашиваю, молясь, чтобы Томми не передумал.  
В ответ получаю поцелуй. Доверяет.  
Готовлю его невероятно нежно, сдерживая себя из последних сил. Какой же это кайф, входить в него и чувствовать, как мышцы плотно обхватывают со всех сторон.  
Томми притягивает меня для поцелуя. Целую его до тех пор, пока он не разрешает мне двигаться дальше. Вхожу в него сначала медленно, затем все быстрее и быстрее. Каждый его стон и крик заводят меня еще больше, хотя, казалось, что больше уже и некуда. В момент пика наши губы сливаются в поцелуе, таком нежном и сладком, что мне хочется умереть в этих губах.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - я замираю. Я впервые слышу от него эти слова вот так, в открытую.  
\- Повтори.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Громче, - прошу его.  
\- Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, ТЫ – УПРЯМЫЙ Д…,- не даю ему закончить, заставляя молчать моим любимым способом.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Дюймовочка.  
Много позже, усталые и удовлетворенные, мы лениво обнимались, иногда обмениваясь поцелуями.  
\- Мне все же интересно, как ты умудрился забыть про сегодняшний день? – я не удержался от вопроса.  
\- Я не забыл, - пробурчал Котенок, - просто у меня отсчет был с другого дня. По моему календарю, третий день должен был быть завтра.  
\- Оу, так я поспешил? Надо было мне еще денек потерпеть.  
Томми несильно стукнул меня по плечу.  
\- Еще бы чуть-чуть и я сам бы тебя изнасиловал.


	31. Chapter 31

POV Томми

С момента признания меня вновь полностью дееспособным, жизнь потекла прежним ходом: Адам пропадал на своих репетициях, я – на своих. Хотя и в этом есть свои плюсы, как оказалось. Как это ни странно, но Адам освобождался раньше меня, поэтому меня всегда ждал вкусный ужин и изнывающий от желания Адам. Последнее было особенно приятным. Не понимаю я его все-таки. Порой, он будто бы совсем не замечает меня, а порой в нем просыпается такая ненасытность… Короче, одну часть моего тела можно только пожалеть.  
Теперь пришло мое время волноваться – в следующий вторник у нас концерт. Черт бы побрал этих организаторов! Он должен был быть только через месяц! Нет, его обязательно должны были перенести!  
И, вроде бы, больше всех волноваться должен Алекс, но по его виду этого не скажешь. Такой же довольный и улыбающийся, как кот, объевшийся сметаны. В данном конкретном случае, с ролью сметаны прекрасно справился Саули.  
Нет, вы не подумайте… Я рад за них. Очень. Они прекрасная пара, полностью подходящая друг другу, совсем, как мы с Адамом. Так сказать, совместимость сто процентов!  
\- Хей, Томми, ты меня начинаешь пугать, - Алекс всунул в мою руку бутылку пива.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Вот об этом я и говорю, - диван прогнулся под его весом,- что с тобой? Проблемы с Адамом?  
\- Нет, с Адамом у нас, как раз полная гармония, - я сделал глоток. – Не бери в голову, просто нервы из-за концерта.  
\- Томми, - Алекс обнял меня, - ну вот чего ты себя накручиваешь, а? Сейчас вечер пятницы, у тебя впереди потрясающие выходные, которые ты проведешь со своим парнем, а ты сидишь тут и преждевременно себя заводишь.  
\- Алекс, как ты можешь не волноваться? – я посмотрел на друга.  
\- Как-как, обыкновенно. - Алекс пожал плечами. – Зачем начинать прямо сейчас? Такими темпами мне нечем будет заняться в понедельник.  
\- Придурок, - я просто не мог не улыбнуться.  
Алекс тоже рассмеялся, снова сжимая меня в…  
\- СТОП!  
Мы замерли. Адам? Поднимаю глаза…  
\- Адам? – тупее вопроса не придумаешь.  
\- Нет, Томми, это не я, а всего лишь твои глюки, - оуу, а Адам- то злой.  
\- Не придуривайся, ты прекрасно все понял, - я почему-то тоже… злой?  
\- Можно тебя на пару слов? – Адам нехорошо прищурился.  
Я вышел вслед за ним.  
\- Адам, что случилось? – подхожу к нему, хочу обнять, но отталкивает мои руки. – Адам…  
\- Ты с ним обнимался.  
\- И?  
\- Тебе не понятно? – усмехнулся Адам. – Ты был с ним, так?  
Чего-чего? Что он…. Я присмотрелся к Адаму.  
\- Ламберт, ты - пьяный?  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Адам, но при попытке сесть в ближайшее кресло его занесло.  
\- Почему ты напился? – не выношу пьяных людей просто до ужаса.  
\- А что? Нельзя? – Адам посмотрел на меня с вызовом в глазах.  
\- Можно, но только не моему парню, - отрезал я. Вот только этого мне еще и не хватало!  
\- Какие мы ранимые! – издевался Адам, глядя на меня с высоты своего роста.  
\- Твою мать, Ламберт! Ты что творишь? – мое терпение лопнуло. – Напиваешься, затем заваливаешься на репетицию….  
\- Оу, теперь это так называется.  
\- Да, родной, называется. А еще смеешь обвинять меня в вещах, происходящих только в твоей не совсем здоровой фантазии!  
Адам рассмеялся.  
\- Томми, не стесняйся… - Адам прошел по моему телу похотливым взглядом, - я знаю, что ты предпочитаешь брюнетов, таких как я или Алекс.  
\- Блестящее умозаключение, Ламберт, - было обидно до ужаса. И хуже всего то, что я не понимал, что вызвало такое поведение. Ведь еще сегодня утром все было просто волшебно. – Что здесь делаешь? Хотя, меня больше интересует, почему ты напился?  
\- Котенок, мы живем в свободной стране, - Адам развел руками, - я имею на это полное право.  
Адам сделал шаг ко мне, заставляя меня отступить.  
Его в таком состоянии бесполезно о чем-либо спрашивать.  
\- Томми, малыш…  
\- Сходи в душ, Адам, и иди спать, - я отмахнулся от него.  
\- Ну уж нет, Томми, я не хочу спать, - голос Адама становился все противнее, - ведь вечер только начинается. Это было бы несправедливо, Томми, ты так не считаешь? Давать другим и избегать своего бойфренда…  
Его надо уложить спать и… ЧТО ОН ТОЛЬКО ЧТО СКАЗАЛ?


	32. Chapter 32

POV Адам

Глаза я открывал медленно. Мешает солнечный лучик, нагло проскальзывающий сквозь мои полусомкнутые ресницы. Сознание возвращалось медленно, наполняя мою голову болью, а тело резкой слабостью. Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, уберите свет.  
Последние слова срываются с моего языка, очевидно, вслух, потому что я слышу чьи-то шаги в сторону окна. Вот она! Блаженная темн…  
\- Твою мать! – резкий свет ослепил так, что моя голова чуть не взорвалась. – Томми, зашторь!  
Но мои мучения продолжались, никто даже и не пытался мне помочь.  
\- Томми, - делаю еще одну попытку.  
\- Не угадал, - отвечает мне смутно знакомый голос. Приоткрываю один глаз и вижу Саули, сидящего в кресле у окна.  
-Сау? Что ты здесь делаешь? – преодолевая резь, открываю глаза. – Где Томми?  
Саули усмехнулся, нехорошо так усмехнулся.  
\- Где Томми? Какой хороший вопрос, Адам. - Саули бросил на меня злой взгляд. - А у самого-то, что? Никаких идей?  
Отрицательно мотаю головой, меня не покидает чувство, что я участвую в каком-то глупом розыгрыше.  
\- Где он? - пытаюсь встать с кровати, но мой желудок не поддерживает мою инициативу. – Что произошло вчера?  
\- Ты не помнишь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну, - Саули уселся удобнее, - если в двух словах, то ты вчера нажрался как свинья, приперся на репетицию к Алексу, где устроил Томми скандал и назвал его шлюхой.  
\- Ч-что? Это даже не смешно, Саули, - попытался отмахнуться я, но… Я хорошо изучил Саули и сейчас могу в точности сказать, что он не шутит.  
Боже! До меня только сейчас дошло осознание сказанного им.  
\- Шлюхой? Я назвал своего парня шлюхой? – все еще надеюсь на то, что Саули улыбнется и сведет все в шутку.  
\- Если быть точным, это звучало примерно так: “Томми, это нечестно, давать другим парням, обходя стороной собственного бойфренда”. Одним словом – да, ты назвал его шлюхой, - каждое слова Саули убивало меня.  
Нет! Я не мог такое сказать? Как!? Не понимаю… Пытаюсь отсортировать у себя в голове события вчерашнего дня. Как ни странно, определенная цепочка вырисовывалась: я на репетиции, первая серьезная неудача, приезд в пустую квартиру, бешенство, выпивка, репетиция Алекса…Томми.  
Я застонал. Какая же я скотина! Бедный мой мальчик. Ненавижу себя. Как эти слова вообще родились во мне?  
\- Томми, - тянусь за телефоном, но Саули выхватывает его из моих рук.  
\- Не спеши. Для начала приведи себя в надлежащий вид, - Саули как всегда слишком последовательный, - Томми не любит пьяных в хлам людей, Адам. Кроме того, думаю, сейчас он слишком обижен и подавлен, чтобы разговаривать с тобой. Сегодня ты просто отойдешь, а завтра поговоришь.  
\- Завтра? Когда? Где?  
\- В колледже, разумеется, - Саули пожал плечами, словно я задал ему совершенно идиотский вопрос, - ты ведь все же планируешь получить образование, не так ли?  
Я кивнул. Черт, я тону… Как мне все исправить теперь? Ведь без Томми моя жизнь теряет всякий смысл.  
\- Ладно, я пошел, - Саули направился к выходу.  
\- Ты тоже злишься на меня? – спрашиваю, уже зная ответ.  
\- Да, потому что не будь Томми, на его месте мог оказаться я. - Глаза обычно милого Саули горели злобой и яростью. – Не думал, что парень, которого я любил, окажется такой скотиной.  
Кажется, я потерял не только парня, но и лучшего друга. Эмоции душили меня, затмевая сознание и ясность мысли.  
День я провел, как и сказал Саули, приводя себя в “живой” вид. Но к вечеру я не выдержал, хватая телефон и набирая номер, который знал наизусть.  
Конечно же, абонент недоступен. Черт!!! Подавляю в себе желание сорваться к нему домой, и опять принимаюсь за работу. Лишь бы не думать о том, какой я идиот.  
Ночь я провел, так и не сомкнув глаз. Я часами продумывал предстоящий разговор с Томми, но нужные слова не находились. Как? Как он сможет простить меня, если я сам не могу найти ни одной причины, чтобы простить самого себя?

Томми я нашел сразу. Он сидел возле кабинета с закрытыми глазами. Слишком бледный и измученный…но такой родной.  
\- Можно? – осторожно спрашиваю.  
Он поднимает на меня глаза. Я ожидал вспышки ярости, но ее не было. Его прекрасные глаза были пустыми.  
\- Мы живем в свободной стране, - ответил он, окинув на меня равнодушным взглядом.  
Я вздохнул и сел.  
\- Томми…  
\- Я не хочу ничего слышать, Адам, - он вновь закрыл глаза, тем самым показывая, что разговор закончен.  
\- Пожалуйста, выслушай меня, - делаю очередную попытку, - позволь мне объяснить. Вчера кое-что произошло. У нас с Монте не получилось…  
\- ПРЕКРАТИ! – от его вскрика в моей душе все перевернулось. – Прекрати, Адам, не надо этих жалких оправданий, Не падай еще ниже, чем ты уже упал.  
\- Томми, то, что я вчера сказал… Это говорил не я, а алкоголь в моей крови, - пытаюсь взять его за руку, но он не дает, - Томми, я сам себя готов убить за это. Хуже всего то, что я не могу понять, как ТАКОЕ вообще могло сорваться с моего языка. Томми…  
\- Все вокруг виноваты, кроме тебя, Адам. Чтобы там не произошло у тебя с Монте, это не причина напиваться и искать облегчения в унижении других.  
Томми горько усмехнулся. Лучше бы он бился в истерике, чем это ледяное спокойствие.  
\- Томми, позволь мне оправдаться, - молю его, но его сердце молчит.  
\- Не надо, Адам, потому что это бесполезно. – Томми встает, вытаскивая из кармана наушники. – Унижение других не имеет оправдания.


	33. Chapter 33

POV Томми

Интересно, насколько бездонна человеческая душа? Что должен чувствовать человек, попадая в подобную ситуацию? Гнев? Ярость? Обиду? Злость? Я испытывал все эти чувства, но, одновременно, не чувствовал ни одно их них. Была лишь сплошная пустота, транс. Это все словно было не со мной. Было ощущение, что я нахожусь за гранью, и смотрю на совершенно абсурдную ситуацию, где мое бренное тело играет не последнюю роль. Мне даже не было больно. Наверное, у меня заторможенная реакция на происходящее, потому что прошло уже несколько дней, а я все не мог заново обрести себя, свой разум, свое…  
Я не виню Адама, и уж тем более не ненавижу его. Где-то глубоко в душе я понимаю, что Адам не виноват. Раньше я мог обвинить его в этом, но сейчас... не могу. Сразу же всплывают глаза Адама, наполненные слезами, которые были первым, что я увидел в больнице, когда очнулся. Человек, которому я был бы безразличен, и, который бы считал меня лишь постельной грелкой, не испытывал бы тех эмоций, которые, в буквальном смысле, пожирали его. Говорить Адам мог, что угодно: лгать, изворачиваться.., но его глаза никогда не лгали, выдавая все глубинные чувства своего хозяина.  
Я люблю его. Я очень сильно люблю его. И…я простил его. Господи, какое же я ничтожество! Он растоптал меня, оскорбил, унизил, а я… люблю его. Хочется смеяться, но смех не рождается в моей груди. Вчера он попытался извиниться, но я просто не мог заставить себя выслушать его. Как же глупо! Я люблю его, и я простил его, но сказать ему об этом, просто язык не поворачивается.  
Беру в руки телефон. Опять сообщение от него. Читаю, хоть и обещал себе никогда не открывать их. Строчки расползаются перед моими глазами. На этот раз он не извиняется. Наверняка, он делал это в каждом сообщении, что я получал до этого, и, которые я сразу же удалял, не читая. В этом, всего лишь несколько слов: “Я тебя люблю. Пожалуйста, поговори со мной”.  
И вот тут появляется первое, за последние дни, чувство – жалость. К самому себе. Я чувствую себя жалким!  
Решение приходит мгновенно. Знаю, что потом тысячу раз пожалею об этом, что буду казнить себя еще очень долгое время, однако, я одеваюсь и беру ключи от машины.  
Я хочу выслушать его и будь, что будет.  
До квартиры Адама добираюсь на автопилоте, тысячу раз норовя развернуться. “Бежать! Бежать! Бежать!”: была единственной мыслью, отчаянно бьющейся в моем сознании.  
Не давая себе возможности передумать, смело нажимаю на звонок.  
Когда дверь открылась, я испытал шок. Это был не Адам. Адам, которого я знаю, был уверенным в себе парнем, от которого лишь остались знакомые глаза на бледном лице. Слишком осунувшийся, слишком бледный, слишком измученный, с красными от пролитых слез глазами…  
\- Томми? – спросил меня он неуверенно, словно видит перед собой ожившую галлюцинацию.  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Томми, - прошептал он, оживая на моих глазах. – Томми!  
Он делает шаг ко мне, пытаясь обнять меня, но я не даю.  
\- Томми, пожалуйста, дай мне сказать…  
\- Адам! Мне не нужны твои извинения. От них не станет лучше ни тебе, ни мне, - перебил я его. Снимаю куртку и прохожу в квартиру. – Ты говорил, что у тебя произошла какая-то неприятность на репетиции.  
\- Томми, сейчас это все неважно, - Адам мотает головой, в его прекрасных глазах вновь появляется кристальная влага.  
\- Адам, это очень важная часть твоей жизни, - сажусь в кресло, - что-то ведь произошло там, верно? И мне интересно, как мой парень будет из этого выкручиваться.


	34. Chapter 34

POV Адам

Я не ослышался? Неужели он простил меня?  
\- Парнем? – переспросил я, не отрывая взгляда от его лица.  
\- Ну, мы ведь официально пока не расстались, верно? – Томми пожал плечами, словно был удивлен моему вопросу.  
\- Томми, - пытаюсь что-то сказать, но что? Я готов умолять его на коленях не разрушать наши отношения. Хотя, вероятно, я уже разбил весь фундамент. – Монте и я…мы.  
Я сел рядом с ним, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на своей проблеме.  
\- Мы должны были участвовать на открытие международного фестиваля альтернативной музыки,- начал я, - у нас готово целое шоу, но… Короче говоря, потом нам отказали, уступив место каким-то рокерам.  
\- И?  
\- Что?  
\- Это все? – Томми привстал от удивления. - Ты из-за такой мелочи так напился?  
\- Тогда я не считал это мелочью. Мне было плохо, и я хотел провести вечер с тобой, но меня встретила пустая квартира, и… Я не знаю, как это произошло, откуда появилась эта ярость. Я напился и пришел на репетицию. Томми, ты ведь знаешь, я всегда был в отношении тебя невероятно ревнивым.  
\- Алекс – мой друг!  
\- Я знаю, - тихо ответил я, поднимая на него глаза, - Томми, говорю же, я не знаю, что мною двигало в тот момент. Прости меня…  
\- И что теперь вы будете делать? – он немного покраснел, но лицо его оставалось серьезным.  
Я промолчал. Мы как-то не успели еще обсудить это. Действительно, что?  
\- Крис как-то сказал мне: “У тебя есть пять минут, чтобы вкусить все горести своего бедственного положения: осознай его, насладись им, забудь о нем, и… двигайся дальше”, - слова Томми отпечатывались в глубине моего сознания, соглашаясь с решением моего внутреннего Я.  
\- Кто такой Крис? – само сорвалось с моего языка, и я сразу же захлопнул рот ладонью. – Прости, я не должен был спрашивать.  
\- Адам, это нормально, что ты ревнуешь меня, - откликнулся мигом Томми, - просто, надо научиться сортировать объектов своей ревности. Крис – это один из моих близких друзей, он живет в Лос-Анджелесе.  
\- Ты скучаешь по ним?  
\- Конечно. Я скучаю не только по ним, Адам. Человеку, выросшему в таком городе, как Нью-Йорк, не понять. Я скучаю по теплу, пальмам, океану… Ну, это все неважно.  
\- Можем съездить туда, если, конечно, ты простишь меня, - я осмелился предложить ему.  
\- Я простил тебя, Адам, но вот забуду я это еще не скоро. Тебе придется просто смириться.  
Я медленно выдохнул. Это уже кое-что. Со всем остальным я смогу справиться.  
\- Адам, - Томми взял меня за руку; я тут же накрыл его руку своей, - я всегда поддержу тебя. И, в качестве перемирия, послезавтра ты поддержишь меня.  
\- Послезавтра? – я пытался вспомнить, что будет послезавтра.  
\- Адам, я сейчас возьму и обижусь! – Томми начинал сердиться, но я видел, что он шутит. – Наше первое выступление!  
И тут я вспомнил. Черт, я думал, что это только через неделю.  
\- Конечно же, я поддержу тебя, - я взял его голову в руки, заставив посмотреть мне прямо в глаза.  
Томми сам мягко поцеловал меня, оставляя на моих губах нежный поцелуй. Я углубил поцелуй, растворяясь в его руках и губах. Как же я соскучился! Я не знаю, сколько времени мы так провели, но, когда я попытался стянуть с него куртку, он вырвался из моих рук.  
\- Я придумал тебе наказание, - в его глазах плясали чертики, - мы не будем заниматься сексом целую неделю!  
\- Ты ведь шутишь, не так ли? – такого облома я откровенно не ожидал.  
\- Я абсолютно серьезен, - на его губах расцветала такая любимая улыбка. Черт, а ведь он не шутит! И, хорошо изучив его, знаю, что, если он вбил в свою хорошенькую головку что-либо, выбить обратно уже невозможно.  
\- Ну, и ладно, - отпускаю его, - не очень-то и хотелось.  
Он смеется, а мою душу переполняет счастье.  
***  
Голос Алекса завораживал. Глубокий, с небольшой хрипотцой, он проникал прямо в душу. Черт, это просто потрясающе! Я с улыбкой посмотрел на стоящего рядом Саули. Для него, как и для меня, это особенное выступление. Ведь на сцене сейчас его парень…  
Я посмотрел на своего парня. Этот Томми был не похож на того Томми, который выступал на сцене со мной. Этот Томми был настоящий. Именно сейчас я понял, что ему ближе такая музыка, вот откуда весь этот пирсинг и татуировки, да и вообще стиль.  
Томми на проигрыше встряхнул волосами… Я облизнулся: он такой сексуальный! Жалко, что они играют только пять песен, я бы слушал и слушал их.  
Десять минут спустя, за кулисами, я уже сжимал свое сокровище в объятиях.  
\- Все прошло потрясающе, - шептал я ему на ушко, пока он прятал свое пылающее лицо на моей груди.  
\- Как же я волновался! – наконец, ответил он мне.  
Я лишь улыбнулся на это. Прижал его к себе еще крепче, до тех пор, пока его тельце не перестало дрожать.  
Однако Томми не успокоился, он начал целовать меня, встав на носочки и зарываясь пальцами в мои волосы. Издевается, гад!  
\- Адам, ты ведь помнишь, что мы не будем заниматься сексом до конца недели? – плутовато спросил он, когда я начал так же страстно отвечать ему.  
\- А мы и не будем заниматься сексом, Дюймовочка, - я ухмыльнулся, - мы займемся с тобой любовью, Томми.  
Ага! Получил! Томми ошалело смотрел на меня, открывая и закрывая рот, пытаясь найти подходящие слова.  
\- Ладно, - на его губах появилась расслабленная улыбка, - тогда держи меня!  
Он подпрыгнул, заставляя меня подхватить его на руки.  
Я застонал.  
\- Не ври, я не тяжелый, - Томми удобнее устроился на моих руках, обхватив мою шею руками.  
Вот же где… Дюймовочка!


	35. Chapter 35

POV Томми

У нас с Адамом снова все наладилось, и вы себе даже представить не можете, как же сильно я счастлив. Адам готов носить меня на руках. Таким любимым и нужным я не чувствовал себя еще ни разу в жизни. Сначала, меня грызли сомнения, что все эти ухаживания со стороны Адама объясняется чувством вины, которое он все еще испытывал. Но… Легче думать, что все это искренне. Да и сердце мое чует это, и, наверное, пришло время ему довериться.  
Вот и сейчас мы сидим в кафе и едим одно на двоих пирожное. Нет, у каждого есть свое собственное, но так ведь намного романтичнее, верно? И здесь попахивает не только романтикой… Видели бы вы это в исполнении Адама, равнодушными бы точно не остались бы.  
\- Ммм, у тебя немного крема вот тут, - шепчу я и слизываю маленькое пятнышко с его губы, – больше нет.  
\- Могу сделать, - так же шепотом предлагает он, в то время как его рука начинает свое движение по моему бедру.  
\- Между прочим, мы в общественном месте, - надуваю губки, выражая тем свое фальшивое “фе”.  
\- Напомни случай, когда меня это останавливало бы, - не успокаивается Адам, и, прежде чем я успеваю ответить, он мягко целует меня, проникая языком мне в рот.  
Хей! Это нечестный прием! Знает же, что я не могу этому препятствовать, и…  
\- Вы оба такие милые, что меня сейчас стошнит! – мы так увлеклись, что и не заметили, как стали не одни.  
За наш столик бесцеремонно уселись Алекс с Саули. Тот просто светился каждый раз, когда ловил на себе восхищенные взгляды Алекса. Как все же в жизни случается не просто так: я должен был уехать из любимого города, от друзей, от Солнца, чтобы встретить того единственного, от взгляда на которого мое сердце так и норовит выскочить из груди; я должен был подружиться с Алексом, чтобы навсегда изменить его отношение к окружающему; поработать долбанным Купидоном, соединяя два влюбленных сердца, одно из которых по ошибке билось рядом не с тем человеком…  
Да много чего я успел сделать!  
\- Ммм, уйдите, - я вяло махнул в их сторону рукой и вернулся к губам Адама.  
\- Томми, прервись на минутку, а то Адам тебя сейчас полностью съест, и даже на десерт не оставит, - улыбнулся Саули, но в его взгляде было понимание.  
Я нехотя повернул голову в их сторону.  
\- Томми, у меня к тебе опять дело на миллион, - в глазах Алекса загорелся какой-то дьявольский огонек. – Мы…  
\- Деньги вперед, - перебил его Адам.  
\- Что? – Алекс с недоумением посмотрел на него.  
Мы с Саули с улыбкой переглянулись.  
\- Милый, не обращай внимания, у Адама очнулось от глубокого сна его остроумие, - Саули легонько положил голову на плечо своему бойфренду.  
Адам вместо ответа показал ему неприличный жест рукой.  
\- Извини, Адам. Меня это уже не интересует, - Саули несколько не обиделся, - точнее, меня все еще это интересует, но не в твоем исполнении.  
\- Ладно, мы отошли от темы, - Алекс полез за чем-то в свою сумку, и через несколько секунд на свет была извлечена краска для волос, которую Алекс неуверенно мне протянул.  
Брюнет? Он хочет сделать меня брюнетом?  
\- Вот уже ни хрена подобного! – я даже не успел взять коробочку в руки, как она молниеносно оказалась в руках Ламберта. – Я не разрешаю!  
\- Эээ…. Не понял, милый? – бросаю на него угрожающий взгляд из-под ресниц.  
\- Я не дам тебе стать брюнетом, - пояснил Адам, - Томми, я без ума от твоей молочной челки…  
\- А я-то думал, что ты без ума от меня, - я картинно отодвинулся от него и демонстративно отвернулся.  
Саули с Алексом уже не сдерживали смех.  
\- Фух, я же говорил, что Адам не даст ему это сделать, - Саули победно посмотрел на своего парня, - ты проиграл.  
\- Так это был спор? – ко мне возвращается заинтересованность происходящим.  
\- Ага, - хоть он и проиграл, Алекс не выглядел расстроенным. – Прости, не могу рассказать.  
Они еще немного побыли с нами, а затем ушли, причем какая-то наглая зараза при этом ловко стащила мой эклер. Я же отомщу! И мстя моя будет жестока!  
\- Прости..  
\- Адам, я не сержусь, - кладу голову ему на плечо, - я бы и сам не согласился. Быть брюнетом при моей комплекции абсолютно неинтересно и невыгодно.  
\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы на каникулах съездить в Л.А.?  
\- Ты правда хочешь поехать? – я очень-очень хочу побывать дома.  
\- Да, и знаю, что ты тоже хочешь этого. Но у тебя будут определенные обязательства. Стоп… не заводись. Ты мне всего лишь будешь должен ночь любви на берегу океана.  
У меня сердце замерло в груди. Господи, если бы ты только знал, как я люблю тебя! Медленно киваю, соглашаясь.  
\- Мой, - чувствую его руки, обвивающие мою талию, - Дюймовочка…  
\- Адам! В сказке Дюймовочка в конце концов вышла замуж за прекрасного маленького принца, с очаровательными крылышками за спиной. Ты, дорогой, уж прости, на него ни капли не похож. Так что, если ты будешь продолжать меня так называть, я уйду от тебя, и буду искать маленького принца с крылышками. - я не смог сдержать своего возмущения. И шепотом добавил.– Конечно, насчет крылышек… Мне, наверное, понадобиться помощь волшебного белого порошочка, но это уже дело техники.  
\- А я тебя найду и притащу обратно, - возразил Адам, - уж прости, но тебе не повезло. Вместо маленького принца тебе попался громила-переросток. А насчет крылышек… Поможешь мне их отрастить?

Конец.


End file.
